Que sucede? Mi otro yo
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Que sucediera si nuestros ninjas de Konoha luego de la guerra, conocieran por accidente a sus contra partes? como esto los afectaría, para bien o para mal? Esperen esperen...Shikamaru estúpido? Sasuke un playboy? Hinata agresiva? Neji es un pervertido! Naruto no es Naruto y es malo!... que sucede aquí Dattebayo! Sasuhina narusaku nejiten shikatema leve SakuNaruIno, etc. Leanlo plis
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto y espero que sea de su agrado, se me ocurrió viendo la peli de Road to Ninja (la cual es mi favorita) y me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si los 11 de Konoha (incluyendo a Sasuke) se encontraran con sus alter ego? Pues aquí está mi punto de vista. Obviamente con mis parejas favoritas sin faltar el Sasuhina… disfrútenlo.**

**N/A: el fic será narrado por mi y aquí Neji nunca murió en la guerra ya que lo revivieron.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mi fic!

**Que sucede? Mi otro yo.**

**Capitulo 1: Quienes son ellos?**

Un año había pasado desde que termino la cuarta guerra Shinobi, saliendo como vencedores la Gran Alianza, gracias al gran poder que demostró Naruto al vencer a Obito, la aldea de Konoha estaba todavía en proceso de reconstrucción ya casi para terminarse debido a los daños que causo la guerra en está, pero tampoco nada que no pudiera solucionarse. Hasta Sasuke Uchiha, había regresado a su aldea después de haber ayudado a Naruto y reenvidar su camino ninja, al proteger todo por lo que su hermano había muerto, el había sido perdonado por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, los ninjas de Konoha y la Hokage de la aldea, pero aun así lo tenían en prueba para ver si era de fiar nuevamente; pero eso al él no le interesaba ya que la opinión pública nunca fue de su incumbencia, los que parecían más felices debido al regreso de su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo eran Naruto y Sakura, ya que para ellos era como borrón y cuenta nueva.

Unos meses luego de la guerra, Naruto le había dado su respuesta a Hinata al recordar la confesión de está, diciéndole que lo lamentaba pero él no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a su mejor amiga, la chica peli rosa Sakura Haruno; pero que esperaba que pudieran ser amigos y esto no arruinara su amistad; y aunque Hinata sabía que este nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, no podía evitar que sus palabras no le dolieran, pero aun así le deseo suerte y que no importaba ya que ella ya sabía de sus sentimientos y aunque paso mucho tiempo luego de eso ella se dio cuenta de que confundió sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y que lo que sentía hacia él era solo admiración y cariño y no amor.

Sakura, luego de la guerra también se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hacia su mejor amigo rubio ya que se había enamorado de verdad de él, pudiendo olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke; claro que este ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo de los sentimientos que tenía ocultos la chica hacia el dobe de su mejor amigo, pero estos eran opacados por el "amor" que decía tener hacia él, no dejándole ver claramente. Pero a pesar de que Sakura y Naruto estaban enamorados, ninguno daba el primer paso por miedo, ya que Naruto todavía pensaba que Sakura estaba enamorada del teme de Sasuke, y Sakura tenía miedo de su reacción ya que pensaba que no le creería como la última vez que se le declaro y aunque anteriormente lo que le dijo era mentira, para que no siguiera con la búsqueda de Sasuke, ahora si era cierto que lo amaba, pero no quería volver a sentir el rechazo del ser amado, así que prefería callar y así tener solo su amistad.

Una de las cosas asombrosas que habían pasado luego de la guerra era la pequeña amistad que había surgido entre la heredera Hyuga y el último Uchiha, ya que a veces se les veía caminar juntos por la aldea y la expresión en el rostro del Uchiha era mucho más relajada, todos se sorprendieron ante este hecho y era pues, que después de que terminara la Cuarta guerra Shinobi, Hinata fue de las pocas persona junto al equipo 7 y su sensei, que no trataron a Sasuke como un traidor y hasta le ofreció su amistad y ayuda para lo que necesitara para volver a instalarse y sentirse cómodo, no sin mucha vergüenza de por medio de parte de ella, ya que nunca había hablado antes con el Uchiha. Al principio Sasuke se mostro renuente de su oferta, ya que pensaba que era otra de sus alocadas fans de la academia que al parecer habían durado hasta ahora; pero al pasar el tiempo y ver lo tranquila y callada que era la muchacha, la termino por aceptar pero la trataba de manera cortante e indiferente, ya que todavía seguía desconfiado de la situación; y sin darse cuenta, luego de tanta convivencia juntos se sentía cómodo y relajado alrededor de Hinata mostrándose menos frio con ella y hasta le regalaba una que otra sonrisa ladina que la hacían sonrojar hasta la raíz y es que él se había dado cuenta que disfrutaba de avergonzar a la ojiperla. Hinata desde un principio le ofreció ayuda al azabache debido a que le dio lástima que lo despreciaran de esa manera y además este era el mejor amigo de Naruto, y aunque admitía que le tenía un poco de miedo a Sasuke, también sentía un cosquilleo raro en el estomago una vez que tomo confianza con él, hasta el punto que pasaba casi todas las tardes con él, paseando en la aldea e incluso ella cocinaba para él y no era de esperarse que este suceso en un principio causara el disgusto y enojo de su padre y clan, estos terminaron aceptando su "amistad" con el último Uchiha al reconocer que este había sido de gran ayuda en la guerra, convirtiéndose en un héroe junto a Naruto; tampoco se hicieron esperan el cotilleo entre los aldeanos y amigos, debido al tiempo que pasaban juntos y hasta se rumoraba que eran pareja, a lo que ella siempre negaba con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza y el ignoraba ya que según sus propias palabras _**"Yo no contesto preguntas estúpidas, Hmp" **_y luego les lanzaba miradas, que a cualquiera les helaba la sangre de miedo y dejaban de preguntar. Incluso sus amigos, sospechaban que en un futuro hubiera algo más entre ellos dos, ya que también se habían fijado de su extraña relación y la manera tan posesiva en que el la trataba. Pero por el momento ellos eran _solo amigos_.

Los 11 de Konoha también empezaban a rehacer sus vidas luego de la guerra y reponerse de la pérdida de sus seres queridos, Shikamaru y Temari, en cuanto termino la batalla dejaron sorprendidos a todos, cuando ella se arrojo a los brazos del domador de sombras y lo había besado con pasión en frente de todos los ninjas, pero luego les aplaudieron gritando cosas como:

Flashback

_**Eso es Dettebayo! Ya sabía que terminarian juntos… **__grito Naruto emocionado._

_**Woaw Shikamaru! Tú puedes amigo… **__animo Chouji a su mejor amigo, aunque eso era de esperarse, el ya sabía lo que sentían esos dos_

_**Eso Shika-kun!... **__animaba ino gritando._

_**Vivan los tortolos!... **__animaba Kiba, Lee y Kankuro._

_**Conque de eso se trata expresar los sentimientos?… **__dijo confundido Sai_

Una vez que se separaron, avergonzados por semejante demostración y los gritos de sus amigos, Temari escondió el rostro en el pecho de Shikamaru y este solo voltio la mirada apenado.

_**Mendokusai… **__dijo cansado._

_**Y entonces que dettebayo, son novios o que!?... **__pregunto impaciente Naruto, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Sakura._

_**BAKA! Eso no es de tú incumbencia!... **__dijo está molesta a lo que Naruto lloriqueo un poco y dijo "no me quieres Sakura-chan", causando en está un sonrojo, del que se dieron cuenta todos… todos menos Naruto._

_**Sakura-chan porque estas roja?... **__dijo este inocente tocándole la frente aumentando el sonrojo de Sakura._

_**Dobe… **__se limito a decir Sasuke suspirando ya que Naruto nunca cambiaria._

_**Pues eso solo depende de ti vago?... **__dijo Temari mirándolo de manera retadora y con una sonrisa._

_**Mujer problemática… **__suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa… __**es que el beso no ha sido suficiente respuesta para ti?**_

_**Bueno… tal vez con otro si lo entienda… **__termino con una sonrisa volviendo a besarlo y cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_**Te quiero.**_

Fin del Flashback

Luego de eso ellos se hicieron novio y se veian cada vez que el Kazekage se Suna el hermano de Temari, Gaara; le permitía viajar a Konoha.

También otras de las parejas que estaban indefinidas eran Tenten y Neji, ya que eso a nadie les sorprendia ya que su relación nadie la entendía, si eran o no eran algo… pero de algo estaban seguros todos en Konoha, ellos sentían algo más que amigos ya que después de que revivieran a Neji, ellos pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que antes y casi no se les vei; hasta Naruto, Kiba, Sai y Lee llegaron a espiarlos, pero las chicas se sorprendieron cuando les avisaron que estaban internados en el Hospital moribundos y con multiples heridas y sus puntos de chakra sellados, ya con eso no necesitaron preguntar ni siquiera, que les sucedió, de ahí Neji y Tenten les dijeron que solo eran amigos, a lo que nadie les creyó.

Y pues luego de todos los sucesos que conllevaron luego de la guerra, todos se encontraban disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que disfrutaban ya que como tenían una alianza ya casi no iban a misiones y tenían mucho más tiempo libre… y menos dinero. Pero era una tranquila tarde en Konoha para todos los aldeanos, se respiraba tranquilidad, todos menos un grupo.

**AHHHH! QUE ABURRIDO DETTEBAYO!... **gritaba el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, mientras se jalaba el cabello de manera desesperada.

**Calmate Naruto, no eres el único… **le dijo Sakura suspirando ya que pensaba igual que el… **en el hospital tampoco hay nada interesante que hacer.**

**DESDE LA GUERRA NO A HABIDO NINGUNA MISION! ME ABUROOOO… **dijo Naruto más alterado que antes, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke.

**Deja de lloriquear dobe… **lo regaño Sasuke molesto.

**TEMEE… **le grito Naruto dispuesto a golpear al ojinegro, pero una voz lo detuvo.

**Na-naruto-kun o-onegai, no peleen… **interrumpió Hinata con voz dulce, a lo que Naruto le sonrio avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca, de que lo regañara ella.

**Perdon Hinata-chan!... **se disculpo, mientras le sonreía haciéndola sonrojar un poquito para luego sentir el aura asesina que desprendía Sasuke y al parecer… Sakura? Haciéndolo sudar frio.

**Dobe… **dijo Sasuke de manera amenazante y con voz más fría que nunca causando en Naruto un escalofrio.

**Te-teme eres un amargado, dettebayo!... **dijo este nervioso… **no se como Hinata-chan te soporta… **dijo esto último con una sonrisa zorruna causando el efecto deseado el sonrojo en Hinata y vergüenza bien disimulada en Sasuke, que cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibida pero el no… ya que conocía a Sasuke perfectamente.

**Na-Naruto-ku-ku-kun!... **y paso lo que tenía que pasar, Hinata se desmayo de vergüenza, siendo atrapada en media caída por Sasuke.

**Hmp.**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… **rio escandalosamente el rubio y luego se fijo en un detalle… **Neh, Shikamaru y Temari?**

**Mendokusai, el Kazekage la necesitaba en Suna y como su guarda espalda personal tenía que está ahí… **dijo aburrido para seguir mirando las nubes.

**Naruto-kun tiene razon chico, la llama de la juventud tiene que arder en ustedes! Y sin misiones esa llama se apaga… **dijo Lee con un fondo de atardecer y llamas en los ojos, causando que todo sintieran pena ajena.

**Callate Lee!… **dijo furiosa Tenten por las tonterías de su amigo, agitándolo violentamente a lo que Neji solo suspiro resignado.

**Tsk, aunque no quiera admitirlo Naruto y Lee tienen razón, sin misiones uno se aburre, cierto Akamaru?!... **le pregunto Kiba a su compañero canino, a lo cual el perro ladro apoyando a su amo… **quiero misiones!**

**Calmate Kiba, no te exaltes… **lo calmo Shino totalmente serio.

**Grrr, eres un aburrido Shino!... **dijo el aludido a lo que su perro apoyo con un ladrido.

**Es que es cierto, sin misiones no hay nada que hacer y si no nos pagan no tengo dinero para comprar ramen!... **dijo Naruto como si fuera el fin del mundo.

**No es para tanto Naru-baka… **dijo Ino en burla, causando que el rubio la mirara molesto**… pero tienes razon, hasta yo me aburri de estar todo el día en la florería Yamanaka!**

**Que sucede Ino-cerda, tienes miedo de volverte gorda… **se burlo Sakura.

**Al menos si engordo, puedo eliminar esos kilos de más, pero a ti esa frente de marquesina no te la quita nadie! Sakura-frentona... **dijo está molesta.

**Ino-cerda**

**Sakura-frentona**

**CERDA!**

**FRENTONA!**

**PUERCA!**

**FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!**

Siguieron gritándose mientras los demás las miraban entre asustados y aburridos.

**Sa-Sakura-san? I-Ino-chan?... **dijo temerosa Hinata.

**QUE?!... **gritaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura asustando a Hinata, la cual se sobresalto de la impresión y casi se cae, de no ser que Sasuke que estaba a su lado la sostuvo de la cintura y evito que está callera, ambos al mirarse a los ojos se sonrojaron, claro Hinata mucho más que Sasuke, que dijo un suave "ari-arigato Sa-sasuke-k-kun".

**Okayyy… **dijeron todos ignorando el suceso, haciendo que los aludidos se separaran de inmediato.

**Sakura! Ino! Cálmense ya no vamos a estar soportando sus peleas absurdas!... **las regaño Tenten… **casi lastiman a la pobre de Hinata! Las vuelvo a oir pelear y sentiran todas mis armas!... **dijo con un brillo malévolo que asusto a ambas chicas.

**A-arigato Te-Tenten-chan!... **dijo Hinata avergonzada.

**No hay de que Hinata-cha!... **dijo Tenten sonriendo.

**Bueno bueno, volviendo al tema inicial! Aquí ya no sucede nada ya que Tsunade oba-san ya no nos da misiones… **interrumpió Naruto.

**Naruto, respeta… **lo regaño Sakura de nuevo.

**Gomen Sakura-chan, pero comprendeme… **le sonrio de manera encantadora a la Haruno, causando que el corazón le latiera rápido en el pecho.

**N-no importa Naruto… **dijo apenada

**Ojala que sucediera algo interesante!... **dijo Naruto sentándose en el césped al estilo indio enfurruñado.

**Y que quieres que suceda dobe, que aparesca algo interesante por arte de magia?... **se burlo el Uchiha, causando el enojo en el Uzumaki.

**Sasuke-kun tiene razón Naruto-kun, es imposibe… **dijo Sai por primera vez, sonriendo de manera fingida, aumentando la vergüenza y malhumor en Naruto.

**Teme, no seas tan cerrado y amargado… Tsk, me pregunto cómo serias si te relajaras más!... **comento molesto Naruto, por lo serio de su amigo… **tal vez así al fin te le declaras a Hinata-chan… **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Sasuke, enrojeciendo un poco, pero rápidamente recobro la postura.

**Deja de decir estu… **pero ete fue interrumpido por un fuerte resplandor de color verde claro, que los cegó a todos momentáneamente.

Se taparon los ojos ante la luz tan cegadora, pero cuando está disminuyo, pudieron observar que habían 16 sombras de personas reflejándose ante ellos; cuando la luz se disipo por completo, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, tal vez estaban en un genjutsu o estaban alucinando por el aburrimiento, ya que las personas que los veían lucían igual de confundidos que ellos, así que solo Naruto pudo preguntar.

**Quienes son ustedes Dettebayo?... **dijo este asustado.

**Continuara…**

**Este es el primer capítulo es como la introducción, epero que les haya gustado y esperon que me dejen reviews para saber si mi historia fue de su agrado.**

**Que sucederá en el siguiente capi? Quienes son esas sombra? Por que Sasuke se sonrojo? Continuare pronto la historia? Porque hago tantas preguntas? xD**

**Hahahahahaha soy matise!**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todas y todos lo que siguen mi historia y me han dejado reviews, la verdad le agradezco con todo mi corazón! Estaba muy nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían y si les gustaría!**

**Les quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

**Asuna**

** .7**

**Juvia Mavis-chan**

**Mangetsu Hyuga**

**1010 Niemeyer**

**Narusasu-hina**

**Ciel**

**Yumiko-chan**

**La enamorada **

**Hinatayaoi95**

**Tenshihinata**

**Lizbeth**

**Jeffy Iha**

**Nn**

**Methy**

**Les agradezco por sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Y un aviso por favor si no son fan de estas parejas o no les gusta mi historia por favor no la lean, en el summary se avisa que es un sasuhina etc. Así que absténganse de comentarios ofensivos! Porfa.**

**Aviso para Narusasu-hina: Gracias por tus comentarios, pero no puedo cambiar el narusaku ya que es uno de mis protagonistas y serán importantes, lamento no poder cambiarla, pero si quieres en un futuro hare un fic para ti sin narusaku. Tú solo pide, pero este fic seguirá teniendo narusaku. **

**Capitulo 2: **No me gustan mis dobles!

_Anteriormente._

_Ojala que sucediera algo interesante!...____dijo Naruto sentándose en el césped al estilo indio enfurruñado._

_Y que quieres que suceda dobe, que aparesca algo interesante por arte de magia?...____se burlo el Uchiha, causando el enojo en el Uzumaki._

_Sasuke-kun tiene razón Naruto-kun, es imposibe…____dijo Sai por primera vez, sonriendo de manera fingida, aumentando la vergüenza y malhumor en Naruto._

_Teme, no seas tan cerrado y amargado… Tsk, me pregunto cómo serias si te relajaras más!...____comento molesto Naruto, por lo serio de su amigo…__tal vez así al fin te le declaras a Hinata-chan…____lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Sasuke, enrojeciendo un poco, pero rápidamente recobro la postura._

_Deja de decir estu…____pero ete fue interrumpido por un fuerte resplandor de color verde claro, que los cegó a todos momentáneamente._

_Se taparon los ojos ante la luz tan cegadora, pero cuando está disminuyo, pudieron observar que habían 16 sombras de personas reflejándose ante ellos; cuando la luz se disipo por completo, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, tal vez estaban en un genjutsu o estaban alucinando por el aburrimiento, ya que las personas que los veían lucían igual de confundidos que ellos, así que solo Naruto pudo preguntar._

_Quienes son ustedes Dettebayo?...____dijo este asustado._

Ninguno creía lo que veían, enfrente de ellos habían 16 personas, pero no cualquier persona si no que se podían ver a ellos mismos pero estos tenían algo diferente, talvez se debía a que estos estaban vestidos de manera distinta a la que ellos portaban.

En cuanto todos se recuperaron de la impresión que les causo, rápidamente se pusieron en posición de batalla, listos para eliminar a esos "clones" que tenían enfrente. Naruto se encontraba emocionado debido a que luego de meses sin una buena misión, al fin tenía algo que hacer. Sus "clones" o como ellos les llamaban en sus mentes, imitaron sus mismas posiciones de batalla, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. En la cabeza de todos los shinobis paso el mismo pensamiento _"raro", _ya que era como verse en un espejo.

"**¿Quienes son ustedes? Y porque se parecen a nosotros? Dettebayo!" **volvio a repetir su misma pregunta Naruto con voz seria, nada más que en vos alta, para que los clones pudieran oírlo, pero sin abandonar su posición de batalla y sin dejar de mirar a su otro yo.

"**Hmm no tengo porque responderte nada" **dijo de manera será y desconfiada un chico de cabello rubio y marcas de zorro en las mejillas idéntico a Naruto, pero que en sus ojos solo reflejaba frialdad y altanería.

"**¡Claro que tienes que responderme, Dettebayo! Ustedes bien podrían ser enemigos y se encuentran en mi aldea" **respondió exaltado Naruto dejando de lado su porte serio y maduro, pero con una vena hinchándose en su frente de molestia. **"además te pareces mucho a mi, claro que tienes que responder."**

"**Mmm, Bien…" **dijo este luego de un momento, mientras veía a sus compañeros y con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladina muy escalofriante en el rostro, respondió con voz ronca y pausada, muy diferente a la escandalosa y alegre vos de la de Naruto **"mi nombre es Menma… Menma Namikaze"**

Todos quedaron shokeados por las palabras del otro rubio, que sonaban mucho más calmadas y tenebrosas, en especial Naruto que lo veía con la mandíbula hasta el piso de la impresión, ya que ese era el apellido de su padre, Minato Namikaze y el que la tuviera ese muchacho físicamente idéntico a él, le resultaba de lo más perturbador. Parpadeo varias veces para poder recuperarse y luego fijo su vista en sus amigos que estaban igual o peor que el, pero estos tenían sus miradas fijas en sus dobles, mirándolos desconfiados, miro a su mejor amigo que veía a su otro yo de manera fría y molesta y este al sentir su mirada lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"**Sasuke acaso esto se trata de algún gentjutsu?" **pregunto, retomando su vos seria, el Uchiha cerró los ojos por un momento mientras se concentraba y los abría dejando a la vista el sharingan, evaluando la situación. Sus amigos y los dobles tenían la mirada fija en el último Uchiha, sus amigos atentos esperando su respuesta y los dobles desconfiados y en posición de pelea.

"**No…" **dijo luego de un minuto de silencio y evaluación, mientras fruncía el seño molesto **"esto no es un gentjutsu, ellos son reales"**

"**Bien…" **medito Naruto por un rato y luego fijo su vista nuevamente en su otro yo **"de donde viene? Y como han aparecido aquí?**

"**Tsk, no me digas que hacer!..." **dijo Menma visiblemente molesto por recibir órdenes por su otro yo** "No lo sabemos, estábamos en una misión y derrepente escuchamos una explosión y a un hombre haciendo unos sellos"**

"**Luego de eso lo único que recordamos es una luz verde, envolviéndonos a todos…" **dijo otra voz, pero está vez era una voz femenina, que le pertenecía a una chica de cabellos rosa, es decir la otra Sakura, pero está hablaba de manera más suave y menos agresiva, pero el tono que empleaba daba a entender que estaba recordando los sucesos que los llevaron a su mundo. **"Y aquí estamos."**

"**Luz verde?..." **susurro la Sakura de su mundo pensativa y seria, para luego mirar a su contraparte **"Tú! Quien eres?" **pregunto de manera agresiva ya que si el otro Naruto o Menma como él decía que se llamaba, tenía un nombre diferente al del Rubio, tenían que conocer a sus otros yo… o al menos, saber que esperar de ellos, aunque era obvio quien era esa chica, ya que prácticamente la veía siempre que se miraba en un espejo.

"**Pues mi nombres es Sakura Haruno" **dijo está con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y vos suave y tierna, a la vez que se relajaba más notablemente **"supongo que no hace falta que pregunte quien eres tú, ya que es obvio que eres yo **"finalizo, notando que la Sakura también se relajaba, pero solo un poco.

"**Tonta no te relajes!" **le reclamo molesto Menma, colocándose a su lado, haciendo que está se tensara y bajara la cabeza avergonzada.

"**Gomen Menma" **se disculpo levemente asustada del rubio.

Sakura y Naruto, solo los miraban confundidos ya que al parecer su relación era muy distinta a la de ellos, dado que parecía que de ellos era Menma el que intimidaba y no Sakura.

"**Emmm… no importa no les haremos daño, podemos hablar con Tsunade-sama, para que los ayude a volver a su mundo" **aclaro rápidamente Sakura, ya que ver esa escena era muy raro, luego le sonrió a su otra yo y le extendió la mano, a lo que la otra Sakura la miro insegura para luego devolverle el apretón, pero de manera más delicada que Sakura, ya que está al parecer no era tan fuerte.

"**Arigato Sakura-san" **dijo la otra Sakura un poco apenada de la situación ya que podía ver a Menma mirando de manera nada amable a su otro yo.

"**jeje no hay de que" **le respondió incomoda al oírse agradeserce a ella misma, claro nada más que era otra persona **"…Pues yo creo que deberíamos, presentarnos todos, para que vallamos tomando confianza, ya que al parecer vamos a estar todos juntos por un tiempo." **Luego dijo esto mirando a sus amigos y a los otros.

Luego de escuchar la petición de la peli rosa, todos se miraron entre si incómodos y renuentes a cooperar, pero luego de un rato suspiraron debido a que no tenían de otra… y más al ver la mirada asesina que poseía Sakura.

Los Shinobis de la otra dimensión, estaban indecisos y confundidos, pero no les tenían mucha confianza.

"**Por favor chicos cooperen" **pidió la Sakura de su dimensión con un aura más calmada que la otra, estos la miraron por un rato y luego fijaron su vista en Menma, el cual tenía la vista fija en Sakura con un semblante molesto que al sentirse el centro de atención los miro de forma dura y también suspiro, para luego solo asentir con la cabeza, en aprobación. Así que todos aceptaron cooperar.

"**Hai" ** se escucho un asentimiento general por ambas partes.

"**Pues como dije en un principio mi nombre es Menma Namikaze" **volvió a repetir el rubio de la otra dimensión, más molesto que antes por tener que hablar dos veces. A los 11 de Konoha les cayó una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime, para luego mirar de reojo a Sasuke el cual tenía un semblante frio y calmado, el cual les devolvió la mirada molesto. Y los de la dimensión de Menma ni se inmutaron ya que estaban acostumbrados a su actitud.

"**Pues yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! Dettebayo. Y me convertiré en el siguiente Hokage, de veras!" **respondió eufórico el rubio hiperactivo con una sonrisa zorruda en el rostro. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo distintas de las personalidades de ambos rubios.

"**Pues yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y este es mi fiel compañero Akamaru" **contesto Kiba con una sonrisa de lado a la vez que Akamaru, ladraba en respuesta de su amo.

"**Bueno Grrrr, yo soy también Kiba y a mi me gustan los gatitos Grrrr" **dijo el otro Kiba, lamiéndose las manos como una gato y ronroneando, para luego sentir un gruñido y una fuerte mordida en la retaguardia cortesía de un molesto Akamaru de la otra dimensión. **"Tsk A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO, YO UBIERA PREFERIDO UN GATO, QUE UN PERRO!" **le grito el otro Kiba enojado con el can, causando que Kiba callera desmayado, por lo recién escuchado, ya que ni es sus peores sueños se hubiera imaginado como un adorador de gatos! **"… y este es Akamaru mi estu… AHH? Y HA ESTO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ?!" **se interrumpió en medio de lo que iba a decir, a ver caer desmayado a su otro yo el cual era auxiliado por Hinata y Shino, mientras Akamaru ladraba preocupado por su amo. Comprendieron del porque de la reacción de Kiba, ya que este nunca peleaba con Akamaru y jamás de los jamases hubiera preferido a los gatos que a los perros. Mientras Kiba alucinaba, siguieron con las presentaciones.

"**Soy Shino Aburame" **se presento serio viendo a su contraparte con una ceja alzada en espera de un defecto.

"**Pues yo también soy Shino Aburame" **dijo este igual de serio, haciendo que todos se cayeran de la impresión. Ambos Shino's se miraron en silencio, pero cuando se iban a rendir, un insecto salió de Shino posándose en el otro Shino para escaniarlo y este al ver al insecto en su hombro brinco del susto y saco un spray, de quien sabe dónde y lo rocío, cayendo el insecto muerto.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **oyeron gritar por primera vez a Shino el cual cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos sosteniendo al pequeño insecto, siendo observados por todos sorprendidos **" PORQUE HAS HECHO ESTO MALDITO! NOO HAKU! PORQUE?" **grito este al insecto, sintiendo a toda la colonia de insectos en su interior removerse furiosa.

"**Simple… odio los insectos" **dijo el otro Shino de manera calmada sin inmutarse por el reaccionar exagerado de Shino. En cuanto este escucho las palabras de su otro yo, se lo llevo el viento de manera dramática mientras lloraba la muerte de su insecto, mientras Hinata no sabía a quién socorrer.

"**K-Kiba-kun… Sh-Shino-kun… cálmense, onegai!" **pidió está en un susurro para sus amigos.

"**Ya cálmense, de tantas estupideces! Me tienen harta!" **dijo una voz femenina sumamente agresiva e irritada, todos miraron a la dueña de la voz y literalmente sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta el piso al ver a la dueña, que tenía una mirada altiva. **"Pues yo soy Hinata Hyuga" **dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura, nadie creía que esa fuera la versión de la tímida heredera Hyuga, en especial cierto Uchiha, el cual la veía sin esconder su asombro, ya que por ni asomo esa podía ser Hinata, está vestía un short corto dejando a la vista sus piernas blancas y largas, una camisa de redes dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen y resaltando sus atributos y la típica chaqueta que normalmente traía puesta, la traía abierta además se notaba que está usaba maquillaje, aparte de que poseía una mirada de seguridad y confianza, que su Hinata no tenía y que carecía de la dulzura y timidez usual en la ojiperla. Nadie salía de su asombro y menos Sasuke y Neji, los cuales estaban a punto de ir a matar a alguien, Hinata estaba roja a más no poder de la vergüenza.

"**HINATA-SAMA/HINATA!?" **exclamaron al mismo tiempo Neji y Sasuke.

"**Eh?" **parpadeo confundida la otra Hinata, mirándolos interrogante alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho resaltándoselo más, causando que se sonrojaran todos los hombres. **"Y tú que esperas ¡habla!" **le exigió mirando a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo y cohibió aun más.

"**Ehh! e-etto… y-yo s-soy… e-etto H-Hinata H-Hyuga!" **dijo está tratando de controlar su tartamudeo y jugando con sus dedos, mientras hiperventilaba.

Los shinobis de la otra dimensión estaban sumamente sorprendidos de ver a la siempre agresiva, sensual y segura de sí misma Hinata Hyuga sonrojada, tartamudeando y a punto de sufrir un desmayo, eso era lo más extraño que habían visto, pero la cosa era que esa no era su Hinata.

La otra Hinata la miro sorprendida y luego enarco una ceja y la miro molesta.

"**Pero que te pasa!? No tartamudees!... y que es, esa ropa tan holgada! ACASO ERES MONJA?!..."** le grito mientras le apuntaba con un dedo, causando miedo en la tímida Hinata.

"**Eyy! Tú no le grites a Hinata-chan!" **le grito molesta Sakura, siendo ignorada por la Hyuga que seguía evaluando a Hinata, la cual estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

"**Acaso estas gorda?!... En este mundo has descuidado mi figura!" **grito molesta la otra Hinata.

"**ahh! E-etto… y-yo n-no, yo no… n-no es l-lo que…"** pero fue interrumpida al sentir, como era removida su gran chaqueta, dejando a la vista su figura bajo una camisa de red. **"AHHHHHHHH!" **grito Hinata para caer desmayada en los brazos de Neji el cual se había posado a su lado.

"**Hmm…. Tonta" **finalizo la otra Hinata confundida y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su otro yo, pero su mirada cambio a una de enojo al ver el cuerpo de su yo en brazos de su primo **"No la toques, Maldito pervertido!" **le grito mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo zarandeaba furiosa, dejando caer en el suelo el cuerpo de Hinata desmayada, a lo cual Sakura e Ino auxiliaron, mientras Tenten trataba de que no mataran a Neji, los demás veian asustados la escena que protagonizaba la contraparte de Hinata.

"**Hi-Hinata-sa-sama…" **trataba de hablar Neji pero este era ahorcado por la otra Hinata.

"**¡Sueltalo!" **exclamaba Tenten, asustada.

"**Mi pobre amigo-rival" **lloraba Lee, asustado por la actitud de la chica.

"**Hinata-sama, basta! Sueltelo!" **intervino una voz conocida, que sonaba calmada.

Todos miraron al otro Neji que era el que había hablado, este lucia un poco apenado, pero tenía algo distinto. Hinata en cuanto vio a su verdadero primo, solto de inmediato a Neji el cual, tosía tratando de recobrar el aire y se acomodaba el cabello dándole la espalda a los que trataban de socorrer a Neji, miro con furia a su primo (el otro Neji) y lo tomo por el cuello furiosa zarandeándolo.

"**Esto es tú culpa Maldito hentai!" **le grito y luego de un rato en lo que todos quedaron traumados al ver los insultos que salian de la boca de la agresiva Hyuga, siguieron con lo que estaban antes del alboroto.

"**Soy Neji Hyuga" **dijo el otro Neji, con una sonrisa y todo golpiado, pero mirando a Tenten con un extraño brillo en los ojos que le causo a ella un escalofrio en la espalda y se sintió incomoda, ya que nunca había visto esa mirada en Neji. Neji al ver como su otro yo miraba a su "compañera" de equipo, se puso frente a ella de manera posesiva cruzándose de brazos y hablo de manera seria y fría.

"**Hyuga Neji" **se limito a decir de manera retadora.

"**Hola Soy Tenten" **saludo la otra Tenten, dejando sorprendidos a más de uno debido a sus ropas llena de parches, rota y la cara llena de vendas y heridas.

"**Emm… pues hola yo como me ves también soy Tenten" **sonrió dulce Tenten a su otro yo. **"Y… etto… que te paso en la ropa? **Pregunto insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

"**Mmmm… pues me corte con las kunais cuando entrenaba jaja" **dijo está avergonzada,.

Lee, Tenten y Neji no se creían lo que había dicho la otra Tenten ¿Cómo que Tenten se había herido entrenando con armas? ¿Desde cuando Tenten se heria ella misma? El equipo Gai no se lo creía Tenten era maestra en armas!

"**Como que te heristes? Y para que entrenabas con las kunais?" **para Tenten era insolito lo que oia.

"**Pues como que para que! Para mejorar mi puntería! Es que nunca puedo acertar ningún blanco!" **dijo la otra Tenten molesta consigo misma y su otro yo.

"**NANI!?" **gritaron Lee y Tenten al mismo tiempo, Tenten estaba en estado de shock **"Tenten?... Tenten!" **la trato de llamar Lee con ayuda de Neji, pero está no reaccionaba.

"**Hola Soy Rock Lee" **saludo como normalmente lo haría Lee y el otro Lee lo hizo de la misma manera.

"**Yo también soy Lee y espero que podamos ser amigos, Lee-san!" **dijo contento la bestia verde, alzando el dedo.

"**Yo también lo espero…" **dijo animado el otro Lee para luego, acercarse a Lee de manera misteriosa y susurrarle **"Por casualidad no sabes donde esconde su ropa interior Tenten?" **finalizo mirándolo y guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Lee tembló y se aparto gritando que él nunca sabría algo así y que si Neji se enteraba que el sabia lo mataba!

"**Clase perdida de tiempo, soy Chouji" **se presento un serio y ¿delgado chouji?.

"**Ham ham… ho-ga emm… sog Chouji…" **saludo sin interes Chouji a su otro yo comiendo papitas.

"**Deberias dejar de comer tanto y ponerte a dieta!" **le dijo el otro Chouji, mirándolo con asco, causando que este escupiera de la impresión **"si quieres te doy consejos y mi dieta"**

"**¡DIE-DIETA! QUEEE?" **Chouji se puso pálido, tanto que Shikamaru, lo auxilio abriéndole una bolsa de papitas, para que reaccionara a lo cual este, en cuanto sintió el olor a papitas se puso a tragar como loco y asustado de una posible dieta.

"**Ho-hola s-soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto en co-conocerlos a todos" **saludo cordialmente una Ino que salía de detrás de Chouji, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. En cuanto la vieron bien, no podían creer que esa fuera Ino.

"**Hola yo también soy Ino Yamanaka! Un gus…" **comenzó Ino de manera alegre hasta que vio como iba vestida **"Ahhhhhhhhh! Porque te vestiste así pareces monja!**

La otra Ino estaba asustada de la explosiva rubia, que vestia como la Hinata de su mundo.

"**e-etto yo no…" **pero fue interrumpida por la rubia Ino.

"**ah no eso si que no! Tú con mi cuerpo y cara no sales vestida así! Es que acaso no tienes otra ropa?!" **dijo molesta Ino, la otra agacho la cabeza y dijo tímida.

"**So-solo este tipo de ropa tengo" **después de decir eso, solo se escucho un golpe seco en el suelo, Ino también se había desmayado y como Hinata y Kiba ya habían recobrado la conciencia la agarraron en plena caída. La otra Ino la veía asustada.

"**Cerda!" **se alarmo Sakura al ver a su mejor amiga en el suelo y la ayudo.

"**Jejejeje que divertido! Al parecer solo falto yo!" **hablo la extraña voz divertida de Shikamaru? El cual reía como idiota **" a ver! a ver! Adivinen quien soy? Jajaja"**

Shikamaru tenía la boca abieta de la impresión, si ya sabia que los de la otra dimensión tenían personalidades distintas, si lo había notado, pero lo que no se esperaba es que el fuera tan problemático?... no no estúpido mejor dicho. Una gotita resbalo por su cabeza, ya ni Naruto.

"**Hmp, mira dobe ya alguien te gana en estupidez" **dijo por lo bajo Sasuke burlándose de Naruto.

"**TEME" **dijo molesto Naruto por el insulto, pero vaya que tenía razón Sasuke.

"**Shikamaru ya basta de tonterías" **le reprendió irritado Chouji, eso si que era humillante, pensaba Shikamaru.

"**Neh! Chouji, no se vale los has ayudado!" **dijo como niño chiquito, avergonzando más al verdadero Shikamaru.

"**Mendokusai" **dijo aburrido y preocupado Shikamaru ya que si Temari veía al otro Shikamaru… no quería ni pensarlo. **"Shikamaru Nara" **se presento aburrido.

Menma, veía a Shikamaru molesto, ya que no podía creer lo irritante e infantil que podía ser y al parecer el Nara de ese mundo no se parecía para nada, a decir verdad ninguno se parecían en nada tal vez solo en el físico; incluso su otro yo era lo más lejano a su personalidad, demasiado alegre e hiperactiva para su gusto, hasta el Sasuke de este mundo se veía más serio y centrado que su amigo… que por cierto donde se había metido?

"**Sakura!... Y Sasuke?" **pregunto serio a su compañera, la cual al mencionar al Uchiha se sonrojo un poco, lo cual lo irrito; está rápidamente voltio a ver a todas partes buscando al Uchiha, pero este no estaba. Eso lo irrito más.

"**A quien buscan Dettebayo?" **pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al ver a su otro yo y a la otra Sakura buscando algo o alguien. Sakura y Sasuke también los vieron con curiosidad.

"**Estamos buscando al Sasuke de nuestro mundo" **respondió la otra Sakura al ver que Menma no respondería.

Todos miraron por todas partes buscando en los alrededores, al otro Sasuke, el cual al parecer había desaparecido.

"**¡Hinata!" **dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Menma.

"**Hai/H-Hai… ¡Byakugan!" **dijeron ambas Hinata's al mismo tiempo, mientras activaban al mismo tiempo su Gekke Genkai, buscando a Sasuke.

Y no tardaron en encontrarlo, pero teniendo diferentes reacciones ambas chicas, al verlo.

"**Sas-Sasuke-kun!" **grito atónita Hinata, llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida y un poquito dolida.

"**Maldito Sasuke, ya sabia que no resistiría mucho tiempo el desgraciado!" **grito furiosa la otra Hinata apretando los puños **"En cuanto lo tenga cerca lo mato!" **amenazo un poco celosa.

Sasuke y el resto de los 11 de Konoha, abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver semejante escena; eso si que era el fin del mundo.

Era oficial odiaban a su otro yo.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me sigan dejando reviews con sus comentarios, de si les gusto… y les repito si no son fans de estas parejas o de mi fic, simplemente NO LO LEAN! **

**Gracias La Gerencia. XD**

**Espero no haberlos descepcionado o enredado es más hasta yo me enrede un poco jajaja.**

**Reviews plis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que siguen mi historia y dejan sus maravillosos comentarios ¡Son un Sol! Gracias.**

**Y también les agradezco sus consejos para hacer de este un mejor fic… tratare de seguirlos lo más que pueda, y no se preocupen ningún comentario me ofendió, al contrario me sirvieron mucho :D**

**Nota: **

**Personajes road to ninja: ****"Menma Namikaze"**hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_**Menma Namikaze" **_pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

**Personajes Naruto Shippuden: **

"**Naruto Uzumaki"** hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki" _pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

**Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, tampoco la peli RTN, todo es propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Excepto el fic, ese si es Mio.

**Anteriormente.**

"_**A quien buscan Dettebayo?" **__pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al ver a su otro yo y a la otra Sakura buscando algo o alguien. Sakura y Sasuke también los vieron con curiosidad._

"_**Estamos buscando al Sasuke de nuestro mundo"**____respondió la otra Sakura al ver que Menma no respondería._

_Todos miraron por todas partes buscando en los alrededores, al otro Sasuke, el cual al parecer había desaparecido._

"_**¡Hinata!" **__dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Menma._

"_**Hai**__**/H-Hai… ¡Byakugan!" **__dijeron ambas Hinata's al mismo tiempo, mientras activaban al mismo tiempo su Gekke Genkai, buscando a Sasuke._

_Y no tardaron en encontrarlo, pero teniendo diferentes reacciones ambas chicas, al verlo._

"_**Sas-Sasuke-kun!" **__grito atónita Hinata, llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida y un poquito dolida._

"_**Maldito Sasuke, ya sabia que no resistiría mucho tiempo el desgraciado!" **__grito furiosa la otra Hinata apretando los puños __**"En cuanto lo tenga cerca lo mato!"**____amenazo un poco celosa._

_Sasuke y el resto de los 11 de Konoha, abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver semejante escena; eso si que era el fin del mundo._

_Era oficial odiaban a su otro yo._

**Capitulo 3: **Si no los detienes, ¡Yo los mato!

Si antes creían que con sus propios dobles habían visto todo, con lo que tenían frente a ellos, no se comparaba con nada. Los 11 de Konoha tenían la mandíbula, literalmente en el piso con lo que presenciaban, en especial Sasuke, que ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino en una situación similar.

Frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba el otro Sasuke rodeado, de todas las fanaticas del Uchiha, el cual les sonreía coqueto y galante, regalándoles rosas, mientras estas con corazones en los ojos, le gritaban enamoradas y a la vez sorprendidas de que su amado Sasuke-kun al fin les hiciera caso.

Naruto era uno de los que ya creía que estaba alucinado, Sakura e Ino literalmente no podían hablar de la impresión y Sasuke… bueno Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas e inconscientemente había activado el Sharingan del enojo, este no podía creer que después de tantos años despreciando a sus fans, para que lo dejaran tranquilo, venia ese impostor y le echara a perder todo, pero eso no se quedaría así; Hinata veía un poco triste la escena, ya que a pesar de saber que ese no era el verdadero Sasuke, aun así se sentía raro en el pecho, verlo coquetear con tantas chicas en sus narices y pues la otra Hinata estaba furiosa ya que ni en otra dimensión el bastardo de Uchiha, dejaba de ser tan picaflor y los que venían de la otra dimensión, ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de Sasuke ya que así era él y ni se inmutaron por su actitud, pero estos veían atentos la actitud del Sasuke de "ese" mundo ya que a su parecer este era mucho más centrado y serio que el de su universo, se parecía un poco a Menma.

"**¡Creo que el Ramen que me comí hoy estaba vencido, Dettebayo! Ya estoy alucinado"- **el primero en hablar fue Naruto, mirando simultáneamente a ambos Sasuke's.

"**Que problemático, creo que ahora si ya he visto todo"- **hablo aburrido e impresionado.

Mientras todos oían a las fan del Uchiha gritar cosas como: "¡SASUKE-KUN! TE AMO" "Sasuke-kun eres el mejor" "¡Que guapo eres!" y otras solo suspiraban enamoradas. Y Sasuke solo sonreía y les decía coqueto:

"**Chica, chicas hay Sasuke para todas, no tienen porque pelearse" – **mientras las abrazaba**- "Yo también las quiero nenas, son las únicas"**

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya que Sasuke no lo soporto más y a paso furioso y la mirada más asesina y fría que este poseía, camino hasta su impostor, con el Sharingan activo, ni siquiera Naruto se atrevió a detenerlo, ya que en ese momento el aura del su mejor amigo era demoniaca y homicida. Sasuke llego hasta donde estaba su otro yo, este lo miro asombrado, para luego volverlo a ignorar, para seguir adulando a las chicas, esa acción encabrono aun más a Sasuke, el cual lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, para agitarlo violentamente, mirándolo fijo con el Sharingan, helándole la sangre a cualquiera; las chicas que estaban con Sasuke estaban asustadas al ver dos Sasuke's y rápidamente reconocieron al verdadero Uchiha, este al sentir a las asustadas chicas mirarlo mientras golpeaba al otro Sasuke, les dirigió una mirada de desprecio y odio que las hizo salir corriendo asustadas. No le tomo más importancia y volvio a lo suyo.

"**¿Quién te crees que eres impostor, para venir aquí y denigrar mi imagen así como así?" **le grito molesto, perdiendo los papeles.

"**¡Calmate, no es para tanto! Yo solo les doy a las chicas lo que piden, ya que al parecer, tú no se los das"- **respondió Sasuke de lo más tranquilo, pero igualmente adolorido.

"**¡COMO QUE NO SE LOS DOY!" **grito fuera de sí Sasuke, mientras desenvainaba su katana poniéndosela en el cuello, listo para matarlo**- "QUE CREES QUE SOY, ¡EL PUTO MUÑECO DE ESAS FASTIDIOSAS!".**

Nadie había visto jamás, actuar a Sasuke Uchiha de esa manera ya que este siempre mantenía una actitud indiferente y fría; Naruto y Sakura estaban preocupados por su amigo, ya que en cualquier momento este mataría al otro Sasuke, el cual veía un poco asustado a su otro yo, ya que sin darse cuenta Sasuke activo el Mangekyou Sharingan, causándole un poco de dolor; Hinata estaba asustada de Sasuke y la otra Hinata estaba sorprendida y lo admitía un poco asustada de lo que le haría el Sasuke de esta dimensión a su Sasuke. Así que Naruto se animo a intervenir.

"**Sasuke-teme, cálmate no es para tanto"- **trato de razonar con su amigo el cual, no le quitaba la katana del cuello, al otro Sasuke, el cual empezaba a sangrar**-"¡Sasuke, suéltalo! Dettebayo."**

"**Uchiha****, suentalo ¡ahora!"- **le exigió molesto Menma a Sasuke porque a pesar de todo,Sasuke era su mejor amigo y no iba a dejar que lo matara**- "¡Sueltalo o te mato!"- **lo amenazo luego de ver que este no le hacía ni más mínimo cazo, sacando él una kunai, poniéndosela en el cuello.

"**¡Hey tú, mi otro yo! No lo amenaces o yo te mato a ti, Dettebayo"- **inquirió serio Naruto, no dejaría que lastimara a su mejor amigo tampoco.

Nadie intervenía en la pelea que al parecer había comenzado entre ambos pares, ya que saldrían lastimados, pero ese ya era demasiado.

"**Naruto no pelees, por favor"- **pidió Sakura, tomándolo del brazo, para tranquilizarlo, este solo la miro por un rato y luego a Menma.

"**Menma, po-por favor, tranquilízate, ¡no tienes que pelear!"- **le pidió un poco asustada la otra Sakura con la cabeza gacha, ya que a pesar de todo, le temia un poco a Menma, pero no quería que se lastimara. Menma, también la miro, para luego dirigirle una mirada de odio tanto como a Naruto y Sasuke, el cual tenía una batalla de mirada con el otro Sasuke que también tenía activo el Sharingan.**-" ¡No hasta que lo suelten!"**

"**Lo mismo digo Dettebayo, lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no dejare que lastime al teme"- **dijo decidido Naruto.

"**Sa-Sasuke-kun… o-onegai, no pe-peles"- **lo trato de tranquilizar Hinata tímida agarrándole la camisa, ya que ese no era su Sasuke, le temía.**-"¡Sa-Sasuke-kun a-así no e-eres tú!"**

"**¡Tú ****Uchiha,**** no lo lastimes o yo te lastimare a ti!- **hablo furiosa la otra Hinata, nadie podía lastimar a Sasuke excepto ella.

Sasuke al oír que era llamado entre lágrimas por Hinata, volvió a pensar claramente y se tranquilizo un poco, también se dio cuenta que esa actitud no era propia de él, se había dejado llevar por el enojo y se sintió un poco mal por asustar a Hinata, ya que aparte de Sakura era su única amiga y lo que menos quería era que le temiera. Lentamente alejo su espada del cuello de su otro yo y desactivo su Gekke Genkai, se fijo como del cuello del otro Sasuke caía un pequeño hilo de sangre y al fin sintiendo como el doble de su mejor amigo sostenía decidido la kunai en su cuello, lastimándolo levemente. Dejo caer a Sasuke, él cual al dejar de sentir el frio metal en su cuello, también desactivo el Sharingan y viendo como Menma también se alejaba al igual que el chico idéntico a su rubio amigo.

"**¿****Sasuke, te encuentras bien?- **dijo preocupada su amiga Sakura, mientras Hinata, lo veia levemente preocupada y molesta.

"**Si estoy bien Sakura, gracias"- **respiro tranquilo, sobándose levemente el cuello adolorido, para después dirigirle una sonrisa picara a Hinata**- "Y gracias a ti también **_**hime,**_** ya sabia yo que te importaba"- **dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueto, causo un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo en Hinata, la cual rápidamente se recupero y se molesto tomándolo de la camisa, para empezar a zarandearlo ella también, pero más levemente.

"**¡B-baka! ¡Eres un promiscuo, casi te matan por picaflor!-**dijo está molesta y con un tono preocupado, que rápidamente noto Sasuke, que lo hizo sonreir, sonrojando un poco a Hinata **-"¡Y qui-quien, te ha dicho que me importas!¡Solo que nos causas problemas a penas venimos aquí!... tonto.-**finalizo está en un susurro,mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el pelinegro, que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"**Gracias Hinata-chan"-** dijo este por lo bajo con una sonrisa ladina.

"**Hmp, que malagradecido eres Sasuke"-**dijo Menma, levemente molesto por no ser tomado en cuenta.

"**¿Acaso estas celoso, Menma-kun?-** dijo Sasuke, divertido para molestar a su amigo, el cual lo miro con odio por la burla.**-"jajajaja… es broma! Ya sabes que cuento contigo y Sakura."-** dijo esto último mirando a su amiga, que sonrió levemente.

Mientras que con nuestros ninjas anfitriones.

"**Hmp"- **suspiro Sasuke, mirando hacia otro lado levemente avergonzado por haber perdido el control.

"**¿Ya te encuentras mejor teme?"- **pregunto preocupado Naruto, mirando a su mejor amigo.

"**Mmm… si"- **respondió, viendo a Naruto, para darle una pequeña sonrisa **-"Emm… gracias dobe".**

"**¡No hay nada que agradecer Teme! ¡PARA ESO ESTAN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, DETTEBAYO!"- **respondió eufórico con una sonrisa zorruda, dándole una palmada en la espalda, a lo que el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

"**Yo… lo lamento, Hinata"- **dijo avergonzado, mirando directamente a la ojiperla que lo miraba más calmada y con una sonrisa** –"no era mi intensión asustarte"- **finalizo en un susurro bajo que solo escucho Hinata y Naruto, a lo que la primera se sonrojo sorprendida y el segundo sonrió pícaro.

"**N-no i-importa, Sa-sasuke-kun"- **dijo Hinata más roja que antes y esas palabras calmaron al Uchiha, que le sonrio de lado.

Tanto los ninjas de esa dimensión como de la otra, miraban sorprendidos el intercambio de ambas parejas, ya que era bien sabido por los de Konoha que Sasuke no era de los que se disculpaban así como así y por los de la otra dimensión que Hinata tartamudeara y se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

"**Esto es lo más raro que vi en toda mi vida"- **dijo Kiba en un susurro a Shino, a lo cual este solo asintió de acuerdo, al igual que Akamaru que ladro.

"**¿No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Por qué ambas Hinata-san se sonrojaron, por las palabras de ambos Sasuke-kun?- **dijo confundido Sai, el cual hablo por primera vez, ya que no entendía el intercambio de las parejas.

A todos se cayeron para atrás al escuchar las palabras del artista, pero que iban a hacer eso era normal en el. Ino lo miro molesta y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"**Baka"- **se limito a decir Ino.

"**Yo te explicare si lo deseas, con un dibujo."-** dijo una voz idéntica a la de Sai y ese no era otro más que su doble.

Todos que hasta ahora no se habían fijado en el, pudieron notar que este sonreía de verdad y no de manera fingida y traía un vestuario mucho más alegre y con personalidad, muy diferente a lo que llevaba Sai.

Sai se acerco al otro Sai, con una sonrisa fingida y mirada curiosa por lo que su otro yo le diría. Este al ver que se acercaba a el, saco un cuaderno y tinta para acerle un dibujo.

"**Pues veras… las personas poseen emociones… ****Las****emociones****son reacciones****psicofisiológicas****que representan modos de adaptación a ciertos estímulos del hombre cuando ve algo o una persona importante para ellos."-**comenzó explicando Sai, mientras hacia un dibujo totalmente horrendo de un corazón, mal hecho y luego le hacía unos muñequitos, que supuestamente tenían que representar a una chica y un chico, estaban dibujados de palitos y circulitos, pero lo último que parecían eran personas, a todos les cayo una gota en la cabeza.** –"****Psicológicamente****, las emociones alteran la****atención****, hacen subir de rango ciertas****conductas****guía de respuestas del individuo y activan redes asociativas relevantes en la****memoria****."-** termino la explicación haciendo un cerebro que parecía una papita y lo pintaba de diferentes colores para representar emociones, pero coloreaba fuera de las líneas, Sai solo lo veía con una mueca extraña en la cara debido a lo horrendo del dibujo e interesada por la explicación, al terminar de escucharlo asintió con la cabeza, para mirar fijamente el dibujo.

"**Tú dibujo es horrible"- **dijo de manera serena y sin tacto, haciendo deprimirse al otro Sai el cual, tenía un aura depresiva y triste, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y volvio a sonreir de manera fingida.

Los de la otra dimensión sintieron un poco de pena por su compañero, ya que Sai era muy sensible respecto a su "arte", ni siquiera Menma siendo como es, lo había ofendido, sin arrepentimiento alguno; por otro lado al grupo de Naruto, no les sorprendía para nada la actitud, carente de emociones de Sai.

"**Nehh, chicos ¿Quien quiere oir un chiste?"-** comento entre risa un despreocupado y sonriente Shikamaru, este comentario hizo que el verdadero Shikamaru lo mirara interrogante y preocupado, ya que había deducido desde un principio que, sus dobles tenían la actitud contraria de cada uno de ellos y si él era inteligente y perezoso, su otro yo vendría siendo, idiota y animado… y eso no le gustaba para nada.

"**Shikamaru, no estamos para oir tonterías"-** exclamo Chouji delgado, con una expresión madura y dura, mientras lo reprendía.

"**Jajaja… no seas amargado Chouji, ¡ya veras que te dara risa!"-**dijo este sin cambiar su buen humor.

"**Pero es que no entiendes que nadie, está de humor para escuchar chistes… este es un asunto serio y no de risa, Shikamaru"-** volvió a regañarlo pero con tono molesto, haciendo que Shikamaru lo mirara molesto también tomándolo por el cuello.

"**Baka, cualquier momento es bueno para un chiste"-** dijo este listo para pelear con Chouji, que también estaba listo para pelear.

"**¡Chi-chicos, po-por favor no peleen!"-** pidió una tímida Ino que los trataba de calmar, con una expresión nerviosa. Ambos chicos la miraron más calmados.

El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, los mirara asombrados, ya que Shikamaru jamás se comportaba infantil y nunca peleaba con Chouji, ya que era muy problemático e Ino nunca lucia tímida ni nerviosa.

"**Emm… Shika-kun, yo si quiero oir tú chiste."-** dijo para la sorpresa de todos Temari, que tenía una sonrisa y su expresión era más tierna y menos ruda. Shikamaru al verla se sorprendió ya que se suponía que su rubia problemática, no llegaría hasta mañana.

"**¡¿Temari?!"- **dijo Shikamaru asombrado, pero al verla mejor, se fijo que esa no era su mujer problemática sino que era la otra Temari, ya que la de él jamás sonreía de esa manera tan… ¿dulce?

" **¡Tema-chan ya sabia yo, que tú si querrías oir mi chiste!"-** exclamo Shikamaru contento, sonriéndole enérgico.

Shikamaru estaba en estado de shock al ver la actitud de la chica que era idéntica a su novia _"¿Tema-cha? Que problemático, ya me imagino que esa chica no debe ser tan problemática como Temari… pero en todo caso no es MI problemática" _pensaba por una vez en su vida interesado en algo, ya que quería ver cómo era esa Temari.

"**¿En qué se parece un sauce a un zapato?"-** comenzó Shikamaru, riendo levemente a lo que la otra Temari, escuchaba atenta.**-"En que el sauce llora, y el zapato consuela, jajajajajajaja."-** finalizo riendo, por haber contado su chistes, todos lo miraban con pena y los otros como si le hubiera salido otro ojo. Nadie esperaba que a Temari o a alguien le diera risa ese chiste hasta que…

"**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Shika-kun, ¡Que buen chiste! Jajaja… no aguanto"-** se reia a carcajada limpia Temari, como si el chiste fuera el más gracioso del mundo. Su risa era más relajada y suave y no era para nada sarcástica y no se parecía en nada a la de SU Temari. Todos la miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, excepto el otro Shikamaru, que la veia con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

"**¡Que risa tan hermosa tienes Tema-chan!"-** la halago a lo que está, se sonrojo un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se pusiera colorado.

"**Que problemático"- **dijo Shikamaru, apenado ya que aunque no fueran Temari y él, era como verse en un espejo, lo cual era raro.

"**¡Esto me asusta, Dettebayo!"- **dijo Naruto en voz baja, que Sakura escucho y asintió, por primera vez de acuerdo con su rubio.

"**Hmp… bakas"- **dijo serio Sasuke, Hinata lo vio con pena y reproche, aunque no quisiera, estaba de acuerdo con el azabache y prefirió callar.

"**Son unos idiotas, solo ignoralos"-** dijo molesto Menma, por tantas estupideces juntas y aunque le diera pena admitirlo Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con él.

"**Ja! Dejalos Menma, están enamorados"-** dijo Sasuke, divertido.

"**Estoy de acuerdo con Menma, son idiotas… me dan asco, el amor te hace tonto"-** dijo asqueada Hinata, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de verlos, pero de repente se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodearla y tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a el, mientras la miraba divertido y seductor.**-"¡Sueltame Uchiha!"-** exigió molesta y un poco nerviosa, pero sin dejar que lo notaran.

"**Vamos **_**Hinata-chan**_**, no me digas que ¿no te gustaría?"-** le dijo l oído haciendo estremecer a Hinata, la cual le dé volvió la sonrisa y este la pego más a su cuerpo. Causando el sonrojo en todos los que los veian, por tan sensual escena, en especial los chicos que se parecían a ellos.**-"Te aseguro que te puedo dejar idiotizada, con mis **_**técnicas."-**_ finalizo de manera insinuante, guiñándole el ojo.

Hinata se acerco a los labios de Sasuke, sonriendo coqueta y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo le dijo:

"**Ya lo veremos **_**Sasuke-kun"- **_finalizo coqueta a unos milímetros de su boca, sintiendo la respiración del otro, para luego besarlo en la mejilla y alejarse de golpe, dejándolo con ganas de más, Sasuke solo pudo sonreír, le encantaba esa actitud, difícil y seductora que tenía.

Hinata estaba que hiperventilaba al ver semejante escena tan atrevida que había protagonizado su otro yo y el otro Sasuke y es cierto que ella ya se había dado cuenta su doble y el de Sasuke-kun, eran más… _atrevidos y relajados_ que ellos, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era como verse en un espejo y se llego a preguntar _"¿Algún día, tendré el valor de hacer eso con el Sasuke real?... ¡No! ¡Que es lo que estoy pensando!" _se regañaba mentalmente, a la vez que quedaba más roja que antes y miraba de reojo a Sasuke, el cual tenía la mirada hacia un lado y podía jurar haber visto un pequeño sonrojo.

"**¡Bueno Ya basta con tantas tonterias!"-** exclamo harto con voz seria Menma, pues ya no soportaba tanta cursilería.**-"¿Cuándo nos van a llevar con la Hokage, para que nos regrese a nuestro mundo?"-** exigió.

"**Menma tiene razon chicos, ¡no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre!"-** exclamo brusca y malhumorada la otra Tenten.

Neji la miro extrañado ya que a pesar de ser idéntica a su compañera, está Tenten era demasiado brusca y nada amable, aparte de lucir desaliñada, no le agradaba para nada. Tenten la miro molesta, ya que no le gustaba que esa chica hablara de esa manera, la hacía quedar mal.

"**Mmmm… Tenten, me encanta cuando te pones así"-** dijo Neji, mirando a Tenten, de una manera… ¿insinuante? Que le causo un escalofrió raro en la espalda, haciendo sonrojar a la otra Tenten y e incomodar a la Tenten normal. Neji solo lo miro molesto ya que ese tono fue muy fuera de lugar para su gusto, sonaba muy pervertido.**-"pero tienes razon, tenemos que resolver este problema, ya que sino nos podemos quedar atrapados aquí para siempre"-** dijo serio, para mirar nuevamente a su compañera y agregar **–" aunque… a mi no me molestaría para nada, quedarme encerrado, ya sabes, para **_**"entrenar contigo" **_** Tenten."- **finalizo, con un pequeño hilito de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, mientras pensaba no se que tantas cosas.

Si con lo de Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos, con lo de este Neji, estaban asombrados. Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron, al entender el significado oculto, Neji estaba insinuando _eso_, no se lo creían. ¿Neji un pervertido? Eso era lo más loco. Neji no sabia donde esconderse ya que todos lo veian como un pervertido, porque incluso Tenten lo miro asombrada y sonrojada.

"**¡HENTAI!"-** grito Tenten, sonrojada al escuchar nuevamente las perversiones de su compañero de equipo y amor platónico, el pervertido de Konoha Hyuga Neji.

"**Vamos Tenten no te enojes… es más hasta podrían hacerme un espacio…"-** insinuo Lee mientras les guiñaba el ojo, a lo que a todos les recorrió un escalofrio por la espalda, nada agradable y miraban como Neji y Lee ponían cara de pervertidos y hemorragias nasales.

Neji y Lee, tenían la boca en el piso, ya que no se creían lo que escuchaban, ellos jamás insinuarían algo de tipo sexual, sobre su compañera de equipo y menos si se trataba de compartirla, Tenten estaba sonrojada y Hinata cayo demayada, ya que jamás pensó escuchar semejantes palabras de alguien idéntico a su nii-san. Naruto estaba boqueando sorprendido y Sakura tenía una vena en la frente de enojo. Sasuke simplemente los miraba con una ceja alzada, mientras sostenía a la desmayada Hinata.

"**¡ASHHH! PORQUE ME TENIAN QUE TOCAR COMPAÑEROS TAN PERVERTIDOS!"-** gritaba Tenten frustrada y con enojo, mientras les lanzaba una kunai a ambos, pero miserablemente no le dio a ninguno, es más ni les paso por cerca, fallando miserablemente, enojándola más.**-"¡PAR DE HENTAIS! ¿¡Porque no puedo acertar un mísero kunai¡?"-**grito fastidiada.

Tenten estaba molesta por lo que oía, ya que era imposible que ella la maestra de armas de Konoha, no pudiera manejar ni un mísero kunai, era indignante.

" **Deberias dejar de rebotar tanto Tenten"-** dijo esto último guiñándole el ojo. Ese comentario dejo fuera de combate a Neji el cual estaba que le daba algo, ya que ese comentario fue de lo más irrespetuoso e inadecuado.

"**¡TE VOY A MATAR, PERVERTIDOOO!"-** grito Tenten, molesta.

Luego de esa escena y que se calmara Tenten y Hinata y Neji recuperaran el conocimiento, porque si Neji se había desmayaado… tal vez era de familia.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la torre de la Hokage, listos para tratar de resolver su problema, en especial Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru; ya que en todo el camino el otro Sasuke no dejo de coquetear con cuanta chica se le cruzara en frente guiñándoles el ojo, haciendo que la otra Hinata lo golpeara; el otro Neji, lanzaba uno que otro comentario pervertido respecto a Tenten y a veces a Hinata y el otro Shikamaru solo decía chistes malísimos, de los cuales solo Temari reia.

En la mente de los tres pasaba el mismo pensamiento:

"_**Si no los detienen. ¡Yo los mato!" **_pensaban con aura asesina, siendo observados por los demás asustados.

**Continuara…**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Aquí está el 3er capi, espero no decepcionarlo y tratare de actualizar día de por medio si puedo.**

**Aquí está Sai para los que preguntaron por el.**

**Espero que no se hayan enredado ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por su comentario tan bellos, ya que hacen que escribir este fic sea más divertido y no se preocupen tomo en cuenta cada idea que me dejan en los reviews y los tomare en cuenta para algún capi en el que crea que pueda en cajar.**

**N/a: **Jeffy Iha tratare de tomar en cuenta tú idea y la tratare de colocar en este capi, dependiendo de como vaya la historia, ok gracias xD

**Nota: **

**Personajes road to ninja: ****"Menma Namikaze"**hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_**Menma Namikaze" **_pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

**Personajes Naruto Shippuden: **

"**Naruto Uzumaki"** hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki" _pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

**Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: **Pues desgraciadamente como lo saben todos ustedes Naruto ni la peli Road to Ninja me pertenecen, sino que son de Kishimoto-sensei y pues yo solo utilizo los personajes que crea convenientes para el fic.

**Anteriormente.**

_Neji y Lee, tenían la boca en el piso, ya que no se creían lo que escuchaban, ellos jamás insinuarían algo de tipo sexual, sobre su compañera de equipo y menos si se trataba de compartirla, Tenten estaba sonrojada y Hinata cayo demayada, ya que jamás pensó escuchar semejantes palabras de alguien idéntico a su nii-san. Naruto estaba boqueando sorprendido y Sakura tenía una vena en la frente de enojo. Sasuke simplemente los miraba con una ceja alzada, mientras sostenía a la desmayada Hinata._

"_**¡ASHHH! PORQUE ME TENIAN QUE TOCAR COMPAÑEROS TAN PERVERTIDOS!"-**__ gritaba __Tenten__ frustrada y con enojo, mientras les lanzaba una kunai a ambos, pero miserablemente no le dio a ninguno, es más ni les paso por cerca, fallando miserablemente, enojándola más.__**-"¡PAR DE HENTAIS! ¿¡Porque no puedo acertar un mísero kunai¡?"-**__grito fastidiada._

_Tenten estaba molesta por lo que oía, ya que era imposible que ella la maestra de armas de Konoha, no pudiera manejar ni un mísero kunai, era indignante._

" _**Deberias dejar de rebotar tanto Tenten"-**__ dijo esto último guiñándole el ojo. Ese comentario dejo fuera de combate a Neji el cual estaba que le daba algo, ya que ese comentario fue de lo más irrespetuoso e inadecuado._

"_**¡TE VOY A MATAR, PERVERTIDOOO!"-**__ grito __Tenten__, molesta._

_Luego de esa escena y que se calmara __Tenten__ y Hinata y Neji recuperaran el conocimiento, porque si Neji se había desmayado… tal vez era de familia._

_Todos se dirigieron hacia la torre de la Hokage, listos para tratar de resolver su problema, en especial Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru; ya que en todo el camino el otro __Sasuke__ no dejo de coquetear con cuanta chica se le cruzara en frente guiñándoles el ojo, haciendo que la otra __Hinata__ lo golpeara; el otro __Neji__, lanzaba uno que otro comentario pervertido respecto a __Tenten__ y a veces a __Hinata__ y el otro __Shikamaru__ solo decía chistes malísimos, de los cuales solo __Temari__ reia._

_En la mente de los tres pasaba el mismo pensamiento:_

"_**Si no los detienen. ¡Yo los mato!" **__pensaban con aura asesina, siendo observados por los demás asustados._

**Capitulo 4: **Mierda… tanto sake hace que vea el doble.

Actualmente la aldea de Konohagakure del País del Fuego, estaba en tiempos de calma y tranquilidad, ya que gozaban de la paz que les brindaba la Alianza que tenían con las demás Naciones, de manera que ya no habían misiones, que requirieran, la total atención del Hokage e incluso la presencia de sus mejores ninjas. Todos vivían de lo más calmado y lo único que tenían que hacer en la torre del Hokage como buen líder, era el papeleo y el control de los ninjas y habitantes de Konoha.

Pero eso no era lo que en realidad pasaba, en la Torre del Hokage, ya que ahí se podía observar a la "responsable" y "eficaz" líder… durmiendo encima de unos papeles y documentos que se les habían sido enviados de Suna, para el registro de ninjas ingresados en el ANBU, que por supuesto está no había revisado por estar descansando de semejante borrachera que se había pegado anoche y en la mayor parte del día, ni siquiera los había leído ni una sola vez.

Shizune la asistente y alumna personal de la legendaria Sannin, Senju Tsunade, ingresaba a la oficina de la Hokage para dejarle más documentos que todavía no habían sido revisados y se tenían que enviar lo más pronto posible a Iwa, Kumo y Kiri para poder seguir manteniendo la alianza. Shizune se encontraba preocupada ya que no tenían ningún documento listo y su maestra estaba totalmente dormida y borracha sin dar muestra alguna de querer despertar y cumplir su deber como líder de la aldea; y claro ella como buena asistente, había tratado de despertarla y hacerla trabajar, pero por más que lo intentara está no daba muestras de vida, tan bien trato de hacer y dejar listos ella misma los documentos, pero al no ser revisados y aprobados con el sello de la Hokage, su trabajo no servía de mucho e incluso se le cruzo por la mente, despertar a la Sannin con alguna de sus agujas ninjas pero esa opción era demasiado arriesgada y peligrosa… por no decir suicida, ya que conocía a la perfección el carácter de Tsunade-sama y sabia que si la despertaba de esa manera… pues no se quería imaginar que sería de ella, ante tal pensamiento un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, así que solamente suspiro y retomo el plan principal, que era mover y despertar de manera suave y dulce a la rubia líder.

"**Lady Tsunade… Lady Tsunade, depierte por favor"- **llamaba Shizune de manera dulce, pero nerviosa y la agitaba de lado a lado. Ton-Ton trataba de apoyarla moviendo con su hocico de cerdita a la mayor, la cual no les hacia caso.**-"¡Lady Tsunade! tiene que despertar, hay mucho trabajo por hacer…"- **le suplicaba en lágrimas Shizune, siendo apoyada por Ton-Ton.

"**Mmm… dejame Shizunee… mmm"- **decía Tsunade entre susurros molesta y con las mejillas un poco rojas por la borrachera.

"**Pe-pero… ¡Lady Tsunadeeee!... "- **seguía suplicando en vano Shizune y se retiraba de la oficina para comprar un té para que se le bajara un poco la resaca a su maestra ya que sabía que en ese estado, nada la haría trabajar.

Una vez que la Hokage dejo de sentir la presencia de la pelinegra, abrió un poco los ojos con las mejillas todavía coloradas.

"**jaja tonta"- **murmuro para volver a caer dormida y sin sentir que se acercaban un grupo de personas guiadas por unos molestos chicos.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que que el "Combo Ninja" de ambas dimensiones llegaron hasta la oficina de la Hokage, se detuvieron Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto listos para abrir la puerta de un solo portazo e interrumpir el "trabajo" de la sannin, pero una voz los detuvo en seco al reconocerla ya que hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

"**No pensaran interrumpir en la oficina de la líder de Konaha, de esa manera tan irrespetuosa ¿cierto?"-** pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos aqua, con voz suave y hasta delicada y con una mirada un poco insegura, por el proceder de los ninjas frente a él. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

"**¡GAA-GAARAAA, ¿ERES TUUU?, DATTEBAYO!"-** grito horrorizado, al notar la presencia del ex jinchuuriki del Shukaku, actuar tan inseguro y el tono que uso era demasiado suave**-" ya es oficial, mi hermosa mentecita quedo perturbada de por vidaaaa"-** lloraba traumado el rubio.

"**¿Gaara?... tsk que problemático"- **pregunto aturdido el Nara al ver a su cuñado y escucharlo hablar, pero rápidamente lo reconoció… ese era el otro Gaara y al parecer ellos no eran los únicos a los que sus dobles les hacían quedar mal, _"toda está situación es muy problemática"_ pensaba Shikamaru, preocupado.

"**Gaara, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No debería estar en Suna como Kazekage?... y ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? DATTEBAYO"-** pregunto Naruto inocente, sin entender la situación aun, Sasuke ni siquiera le sorprendia lo dobe que podía llegar a ser su amigo y el otro Sasuke miraba la escena divertido, ya que era tan diferente a Menma que hasta gracia le causaba, Menma lo miraba con una ceja alzada incrédulo de que su otro yo fuera tan estúpido, Sakura lo miraba molesta al saber a su rubio tan lento, la otra Sakura lo miraba divertido con una sonrisa dulce _**"jajaja este **__**Menma**__** es muy divertido" **_pensaba sonrojada la otra Sakura , lo cual no paso desapercibido por Menma y Sakura, lo que les causo molestia que solo aumento con las siguientes palabras de estos.

"**Naruto-san… emm…"-** lo llamo medio tímida Sakura con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, que en cuanto Naruto la vio se le pintaron las mejillas de rosado, ya que era idéntica a su Sakura-chan; pero le contesto a su llamado con una sonrosa.

"**¿Si? dime que sucede otra ****Sakura-chan****"-** dijo amable y confundido pero con una sonrisa encantadora, que sonrojo a la otra Sakura.

"**Este no es él Gaara, que usted conoce, es el de nuestro mundo"-** respondió está con una sonrisa divertida y mejillas coloradas, haciendo rabiar a Menma y Sakura; pero ella no se había fijado en ellos ya que su atención estaba puesta en el chico idéntico a Menma.

"**Jeje… ¡es cierto! Lo había olvidado, Dattebayo… jeje…"- **reía avergonzado, por no haberlo sabido, sonrojaandose un poco de vergüenza y riendo nervioso; la otra Sakura al ver el bochorno del rubio, le dio ternura y le pareció realmente tierno y divertido y se apresuro a animarlo.

"**No tiene porque avergonzarse Naruto-san… somos tan idénticos a ustedes que cualquiera hubiera cometido ese error"- **lo animo sonriendo aun amable, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del grupo de ambas dimensiones y de Naruto, el cual se sonrojo aun más al oírla, ya que jamás espero esas palabras.

"**Emm… gr-gracias otra ****Sakura-chan****, eres muy linda…"- **dijo avergonzado y sonriéndole animado, pero sin segundas intenciones; lo cual no fue notado por Menma y Sakura, los cuales los miraban celosos y molestos, por el intercambio tan "lindo" y confianzudo de sus otros yo. Así que decidieron intervenir.

"**No hay de-de que Naruto-san…"-** comenzó a hablar Sakura, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Sakura real.

"**Si si Naruto, es así con **_**todos**_** de amable… no es necesario que le agradezcas tanto"- **señalo molesta, colocándose junto a Naruto y tomándolo del brazo en signo de posesión, a lo cual Naruto y los demás la vieron sorprendidos.

"**Pero Sakura-chan, la otra ****Sakura-chan****, solo estaba siendo amable, no es para que te molestes Dattebayo…"-** se apresuro a intervenir un confundido pero encantado Naruto al ver molesta a Sakura, ya que no entendía su comportamiento… pero le gustaba tenerla así de cerca. Sakura le dirigió una rápida mirada asesina que lo paralizo asustado, ya que era la mirada que siempre venia antes del golpe.

"**Si pero… no es necesario tanta amabilidad, ni tampoco ella necesita la tuya"-** dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido poniéndose frente a la otra Sakura con los brazos cruzados, siendo observado por está sin comprender el proceder del rubio que secretamente le robaba el corazón, pero por alguna razón esto hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

"**Me-Menma… no es necesario que te molestes, ni tampoco usted Sakura-san, n-nosotros solo… pues…"- **se apresuro a aclarar la otra Sakura nerviosa, pero no sabía ni que decir al ver la mirada de suma molestia que tenía Menma.

"**¡Yo no estoy molesta/****Molesto****!" **exclamaron aun más molestos Sakura y Menma, asustando a sus dobles, los cuales se dirigieron una rápida mirada nerviosa.

Ambos Sasuke's miraban la escena divertidos, ya que nadie mejor que ellos conocían los sentimientos que tenían entre si sus compañeros de equipo y mejores amigos y que estuvieran celosos de ellos mismos les resultaba de lo más gracioso, pero claro que ambos los expresaban de manera diferentes, tal vez y solo tal vez Naruto y Sakura les habían dado el empujón necesario a Menma y Sakura, para que dejaran de ser tan obstinados, porque ya saben lo que dicen _"los celos son un detonante muy peligroso". _Y aunque no quisieran intervenir sabían que tenían que hacerlo ya que si no, nadie más lo haría. Sasuke le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hinata, la cual también lo miraba y le sonrió de manera dulce y tímida.

"**Hmp… Dobe… Sakura, ¡ya basta! Tenemos otras cosas que resolver"- **aclaro con tono neutro Sasuke, siendo secundado por su otro yo.

"**Mi otro y aburrido yo, tiene razón Menma… Sakura, tenemos cosas que resolver, ya después resuelven sus asuntos amorosos jaja"- **intervino picaro y divertido el otro Sasuke ganándose un sonrojo por ambas Sakura's, una mirada de molestia de Menma y Naruto y una mirada desconfiada y fría de su otro Yo, a lo cual sonrió aun más.

"**Hmp… da igual y no digas estupideces Sasuke"- **dijo molesto Menma.

"**Pero Sasuke-teme… ¡yo nada estoy haciendo, Dattebayo!"- **grito molesto Naruto, como un niño, causando una pequeña risa en la otra Sakura y celos en su Sakura.**-"jajaja al menos hice reír a la otra ****Sakura-chan."**

Menma solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Todos pensaban que la situación era de lo más extraña ya que estaban viendo pelear a ambos pares de rubios y peli rosas, entre ellos mismos, mientras dos de ellos eran tan inocentes que sin darse cuenta, estaban haciendo arder en celos a sus contra partes.

Uno de los que estaban más sorprendidos era el otro Gaara, ya que después de lo que dijo el rubio que se hacía llamar Naruto, se preguntaba que, qué quería decir con eso de que él tenía que estar en Suna comoél Kazekage? ¡Si apenas y podía ser gennin y sostener un arma pesada entre sus manos!… y ahora decía el tal Naruto que él era el Kage de Suna? Ese chico si que era raro, como podía alguien como él, un chico débil e inseguro ser Kage?... y si en este mundo todos tenían a sus dobles con personalidades distintas, tal vez su otro yo, en este mundo si era Kazekage, pero la verdad se le hacia un pensamiento tan irreal, hasta imposible.

"**Ja ese tal "Naruto", si que está loco… ya que insinuar que un bicho tan débil como tú Gaara, llegaría a ser Kazekage jajaja"-** se burlaba su hermano mayor el otro Kankuro, el cual tenía una mirada de soberbia y odio hacia el menor, el cual bajo la mirada triste, ya que aunque le doliera sus palabras eran ciertas.

"**Kankuro-baka!... ¡no le digas esas cosas a Gaara-chan!"-** lo regaño la otra Temari de manera dulce, acarisiando el cabello rojo de su hermano menor, siendo observados atentos por ambos Shikamaru's, uno de ellos con una sonrisa de bobo y el otro, con una mirada levemente interesada y asombrada, por la actitud de los que eran idénticos a sus cuñados de la arena y novia, nada podía ser más problemático.**-"¡No le hagas caso a este baka, Gaara-chan!... ya sabes lo que siempre dice mamá, ¡solo debes tener confianza en ti mismo y llegaras a ser un gran ninja como papá! LO SE".-** finalizo con una sonrisa maternal, ganándose una sonrisa contenta del otro Gaara, la cual pudieron ver TODOS, quedando shockeados de la impresión, ya que nunca habían visto a Gaara sonreir de esa manera y… pues nunca habían visto sonreir a Gaara de alguna manera o a Temari comportarse dulce, nada comparado con la verdadera actitud del joven Kage de Suna y su hermana embajadora.

**Arigato Temari nee-chan, lo hare-** contesto más animado, ganándose un bufido de Kankuro, el cual los miraba molesto.

"**Awwwww… ¡Eres la chica más dulce y linda de este mundo Tema-chan, aparte de la mejor hermana!"-** exclamo un sonriente y animado Shikamaru a la vez que abrazaba a Temari y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar y también abrazarlo sonriente.

"**¡Gracias Shika-kun! ¡Te amo!"-** dijo melosa y efusiva, a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios cariñosa y sin vergüenza alguna al ser observados por todo el grupo de ambas dimensiones, los cuales al ver semejante beso apartaron el rostro enrojecido, excepto Shikamaru el cual tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula hasta el piso, ya que por mucho que el ame a Temari jamás se mostraría así de exhibicionista y empalagoso y sabía perfectamente que su Temari tampoco, ya que era una mujer demasiado problemática, pero así la amaba… aunque no lo diría así de abiertamente, todavía tenía dignidad.

"**No puedo creer que tengas que lidiar con todos ellos, Dattebayo… te compadezco"- **le dijo Naruto de manera lastimera a Menma, el cual tenía una mirada molesta, pero no le dijo nada ya que aunque le costara admitirlo, su otro yo tenía razón _**"Tsk… idiotas, me hacen quedar mal"**_ pensaba hastiado y cruzándose de brazos.

"**¡NEEJJIII-HENTAI!"-** grito la enfurecida voz de la otra Hinata con el byakugan activado al igual que Neji, mientras lo agitaba y golpeaba de manera brutal a, él cual tenía una hemorragia nasal y mirada pervertida, a pesar de estar todo golpeado**-"¡YA VERAZ LO QUE TE HARE, POR PERVERTIDO! ENFERMOO."**

Mientras Neji los miraba asustado e indignado por verse y actuar de manera tan impropia a como era él y más al actuar de esa manera con su propia prima; una cosa era que su otro yo se lo dijera a Tenten… porque bueno lo admitía, más de una vez llego a pensar en Tenten de _esa_ _manera _e incluso llego a plantearse la posibilidad de espiarla con su byakugan, pero rápidamente lo descarto ya que él no era así y el respetaba a su amiga, aunque nadie podía culparlo, Tenten estaba como quería y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez le tenía un poco de envidia a su otro yo ya que este podía espiar libremente a Tenten, ya que en el mundo del que provenían, al parecer no tenía orgullo ni honor y todos sabían que era un pervertido y pues él no podía hacer eso ya que tenía que mantener el honor del Clan Hyuga y el bouke, pero tal vez por una vez que lo hiciera… _"¡NO! PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡YO JAMAS HARIA ALGO ASÍ!... ya hasta pienso cosas impropias… hmp, es culpa del impostor" _pensaba molesto con su otro yo y con el mismo, ya hasta estaba divagando y regresando al tema principal él Jamas le diría algo así a su prima, ya que era como su hermana y su deber era protegerla y respetarla como futura líder del Clan… pero a como veía las cosas y su prima terminaba de matriarca de otro Clan… todavía recordaba como llego su otro yo a esa situación.

_**Flashback**_

"**Awwwww… ¡Eres la chica más dulce y linda de este mundo Tema-chan, aparte de la mejor hermana!"-** exclamo un sonriente y animado Shikamaru a la vez que abrazaba a Temari y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar y también abrazarlo sonriente.

"**¡Gracias Shika-kun! ¡Te amo!"-** dijo melosa y efusiva, a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios cariñosa y sin vergüenza alguna al ser observados por todo el grupo de ambas dimensiones, los cuales al ver semejante beso apartaron el rostro enrojecido, excepto Shikamaru el cual tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula hasta el piso, ya que por mucho que el ame a Temari jamás se mostraría así de exhibicionista y empalagoso y sabía perfectamente que su Temari tampoco, ya que era una mujer demasiado problemática, pero así la amaba… aunque no lo diría así de abiertamente, todavía tenía dignidad.

Hinata,Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee y Neji, veían la escena con una gotita al estilo anime cayéndoles por la cabeza ya que con esos dos era siempre lo mismo, eran tan empalagosamente enamorados que siempre que se veían, se comían a besos y abrazos y por la cara de asombro de que tenía Shikamaru de esa dimensión, el no actuaba de esa manera; Hinata tenía cara de asco ya que odiaba tanta dulzura y lo más irónico era que su otra yo era el ser más dulce que había.

"**¡YA BASTA, CON ESTE TEATRITO DE USTEDES DOS! No los soporto, compórtense o se las verán conmigo…"-** amenazo con el byakugan activo y mirada asesina, Sasuke la miraba entre nervioso y divertido, ya que le parecía excitante ese lado agresivo de la ojiperla.

Ambos enamorados se separaron asustados por la amenaza, Kiba y Shino, ni siquiera estaban asombrados o asustados por la actitud de la heredera, ya que ella era así de explosiva y poco paciente; otro historia diferente era la de Kiba y Shino del mundo de Naruto, ya que ellos estaban palidos y abrazaban a una abochornada y tímida Hinata, la cual estaba avergonzada por la actitud mala de su otra yo, la cercanía de sus amigos y el aura demoniaca de Sasuke, el cual no los veia de una bonita manera que digamos.

"**¡HINATA-CHAN, TE QUEREMOS! ¡NUNCA CAMBIES!ONEGAIIII"- **lloraba y le exclamaba Kiba a su amiga, mientras Akamaru aullaba de acuerdo a su amo.

"**Así como eres estas perfecta Hinataa"-** también le decía entre sollozos Shino, perdiendo la cordura, algo muy raro en él.

"**Ki-Kiba-kun… Sh-Shino-kun, tra-tranquilin-zense…"- **los trataba de consolar Hinata, muy incómoda, mientras oía un bufido de molestia por parte de cierto pelinegro, el cual se alejaba un poco.**-" Sas-Sasuke-kun"-** dijo en un murmullo, para ella misma viendo al último Uchiha triste.

Hinata veia como los dobles de sus compañeros de equipo abrazaban y lloraban, asustados a su otra yo, eso la irritaba, tambien vio la reacción del otro Sasuke y aunque admitia que la actitud indiferente y fría del otro Sasuke la atraía, también sabia que una relación era algo fuera de sus planes ya también ese azabache era muy serio y ella prefería alguien más extrovertido y divertido, miro de reojo al guapo Uchiha de su dimensión el cual tenía la vista fija en unas chicas que caminaban, a unos metros de ellas, sin prestarle el más mínimo caso a ella, eso la encabrono aun más, pero ella amaba los retos y domesticar a Sasuke era considerado como uno. De repente una sensación desagradablemente conocida la trajo a la realidad, abruptamente se dio la vuelta y ahí lo agarro infraganti; su primo Neji, tenía la vista fija en ella… más bien su cuerpo, con su línea sucesora activada y una sonrisa totalmente lasciva dirigida hacia ella, en cuanto Neji se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto, puso cara de susto y retrocedió asustado. Hinata, furiosa lo agarro del cuello y la frente y lo empezó a ahorcar y mover de manera violenta.

"**Maldito bastardo, degenerado"-** le decía está, haciendo que todos los vieran boquiabiertos en especial Neji, Hinata y Sasuke.

"**Sabes que me… encanta… verla de es…a manera Hi…nata-sama"-** decía Neji con dificultad, al ser ahorcado, pero sin quitar la mirada pervertida, para luego posar sus ojos en los senos de Hinata, que al moverse frenética para ahorcarlos, inconscientemente le daba una buena visión a su primo, al cual le empezó a caer un hilito de sangre de la nariz.**-"Mmm… visión más per…fecta no ha…y, mueva…se más Hinata-sa…ma."-** finalizo lujurioso y de doble sentido, haciendo enrojecer a ambas Hinata's, una de vergüenza y asombro y la otra de pura rabia. Rápidamente Hinata con un golpe noqueo a Neji, dejándolo desmayado.

Neji estaba que se moría de vergüenza, ya que todos lo miraban con desconfianza, en especial Tenten y su prima que lo miraba nerviosa y roja como tomate, iba a hablarle a Hinata y a Tenten y aclararles que él no era así. Una vez que Sasuke se recupero de su asombro miro de reojo a Neji, él cual estaba pálido lo vio dirigir su mirada Hinata y tratar de acercarse y hablarle; pero rápidamente le bloqueo el paso y la tomo de la mano para alejarla de el y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que claramente decía: _"Le dices algo como esto y te mato."_ A Neji solo le salian lágrimas al puro estilo anime.

Después solo oyeron el grito de la otra Hinata furiosa:

"**¡NEEJJIII-HENTAI!"-** grito la enfurecida voz de la otra Hinata con el byakugan activado al igual que Neji, mientras lo agitaba y golpeaba de manera brutal a, él cual tenía una hemorragia nasal y mirada pervertida, a pesar de estar todo golpeado**-"¡YA VERAZ LO QUE TE HARE, POR PERVERTIDO! ENFERMOO."**

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Mientras que dentro de la oficina de la Hokage no paso desapercibido todo ese alboroto fuera de la oficina tanto que la despertaron, estaba furiosa debido al escándalo y que la estaban interrupiendo en el "trabajo". Así que con paso seguro… bueno lo más seguro que el alcohol le permitiera y abrió la puerta hecha un demonio, lista para mandar a dormir al idiota o idiotas que armaban tal escándalo, en la torre del Hokage; pero lo que vio fuera de su oficina le bajo rápidamente los efectos del alcohol volviéndola a la realidad, parpadeo muchas veces para ver si así procesaba la información que sus ojos le mandaban.

Ya hasta estaba viendo el doble ya que justo frente a ella estaban sus ninjas Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Kiba y su perro, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten y Neji al cuadrado y el Kazekage de manera tímida y sus hermanos, veindola de manera asustada.

Un último pensamiento cruzo por su mente antes de caer inconsiente:

"_**Mierda… tanto sake hace que vea el doble".**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Dejenme reviews**_

_**Con ideas de que les gustaría ver.**_

_**Que pasara con la Hokage? Regresaran a su mundo? Neji (Shippuden) seguirá su vena pervertida? Le doy más celos a Menma y Sakura? Sasuke matara a su otro yo por playboy? xD**_

_Gracias a Jeffy Iha por su idea, espero que de la manera que la plantee, te haya gustado :D La hice con mucho esfuerzo._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y comenten, ya que siempre me pone de buen humor leer reviews! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiss! Les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios tan bellos y que me motivan a escribir… siento la tardanza con este capítulo pero tuve algunas dificultades y no lo pude escribir antes. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo cap! Siiiiiiiiiii xD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y tratare de incluir algunas de sus ideas… Jajaja ame sus comentarios me hicieron reír, son unos soles! ;)**

**Ya se que tal vez sea un poco confuso, pero es complicado escribir dos personajes, pero es un placer hacerlo y con respecto a cuantos son 16 ya que se incluyen los hermanos de la arena y que no mencione algunos personajes no quiere decir que no estén ahí, solo que mencionarlos a todos en un capi, se me haría muy complicado y se pueden enredar, pero discúlpenme y solo Disfrutenlo!**

**Nota: **

**Personajes road to ninja: ****"Menma Namikaze"**hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_**Menma Namikaze" **_pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

**Personajes Naruto Shippuden: **

"**Naruto Uzumaki"** hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki" _pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

**Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: **Pues desgraciadamente como lo saben todos ustedes Naruto ni la peli Road to Ninja me pertenecen, sino que son de Kishimoto-sensei y pues yo solo utilizo los personajes que crea convenientes para el fic.

**Anteriormente.**

_Mientras que dentro de la oficina de la Hokage no paso desapercibido todo ese alboroto fuera de la oficina tanto que la despertaron, estaba furiosa debido al escándalo y que la estaban interrupiendo en el "trabajo". Así que con paso seguro… bueno lo más seguro que el alcohol le permitiera abrió la puerta hecha un demonio, lista para mandar a dormir al idiota o idiotas que armaban tal escándalo, en la torre del Hokage; pero lo que vio fuera de su oficina le bajo rápidamente los efectos del alcohol volviéndola a la realidad, parpadeo muchas veces para ver si así procesaba la información que sus ojos le mandaban._

_Ya hasta estaba viendo el doble ya que justo frente a ella estaban sus ninjas Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Kiba y su perro, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten y Neji al cuadrado y el Kazekage de manera tímida y sus hermanos, viéndola de manera asustada._

_Un último pensamiento cruzo por su mente antes de caer inconsciente:_

"_**Mierda… tanto sake hace que vea el doble".**_

**Capitulo 5: **Y ahora que haremos con ellos?

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en toda la Torre del Hokage, debido a que ahora mismo la líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, siendo rápidamente atendida, por Sakura e Ino y acostada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que tenía en su oficina, por Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji y Sasuke, pues aunque no lo pareciera, la Hokage pesaba… y mucho. Solo oían a la Hokage delirar entre la inconsciencia y la borrachera, ya que el hedor a Sake, se sentía en toda la oficina.

**-"Dos Narutos… dos Sakuras… el doble de cada ninja…"- **seguía murmurando medio dormida, asustando a todos, por el seguro shock que le causaron a la Kage.

**-"¡Mierda, Mierda dejamos loca a la abuela Tsunade, Dattebayo!"-** decía asustado Naruto, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por una molesta Sakura, pero igualmente preocupada por la salud mental de su maestra.

**-"¡Naruto, respeta!"-** lo reñía Sakura.**-"… no la dejamos loca…"-**siguio está, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigían todos sus amigos y dobles, aclaro**-"bueno… tan loca."**

**-"Bu-bueno, no creo que Lady Ts-Tsunade este l-loca Na-Naruto-kun, solo de-debe de estar pre-preocupada…"-** intervino Hinata para calmar al rubio y defender a la Hokage, pero fue interrumpida por los susurros de la rubia líder.

**-"… es el doble de… gastos"- **finalizo ante la atenta mirada de todos, haciendo que cayeran de espaldas y con gotitas en la cabeza.

"**-Hmp… si me imagino lo preocupada que debe de estar por nosotros."-** menciono Sasuke con sarcasmo. Hinata solo se sonrojo.

**-"Tsk que problemática"-** declaro Shikamaru con aburrimiento y decepción de lo tacaña que podía llegar a ser su líder, siendo apoyado por Ino, la cual ya había dejado de auxiliarla.

"**Mmm… vieja tacaña"-** menciono por lo bajo Kiba, siendo apoyado por Akamaru y Shino, que solo se quedo en silencio pero de acuerdo a las palabras de su amigo.

"**Y esa es nuestra líder… con razón nos pagan tan poco"- **ironizo Neji con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia otro lado, que no fuera la Rubia desmayada.

**-"Neji…"- **comenzó Tenten, lista para regañarlo por expresarse así de su ídolo, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía como rebatirlo solo suspiro agachando su cabeza en señal de derrota **–"… tienes razon."**

**-"No puedo creer que le importemos tan pocooo."- **dijeron Lee y Chouji con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo drama.

**-"¿Así que así se siente, no importarle a tú Hokage? Hmm…"-** se cuestionaba Sai, confundido de las expresiones de sus amigos.

Mientras los 11 de Konoha y Sai, hacían un drama por la falta de interés de su líder, los 16 provenientes de la otra dimensión solo los veían con gotitas saliéndoles de su cabeza, pero igualmente confundidos, ya que aun no se creían que la mujer que se parecía tanto a su Hokage, fuera así de… irresponsable, pero lo que aun los tenían confundidos a todos ellos era que la oficina entera olía a sake y se negaban a creer que la Hokage fuera la que estuviera bebiendo en horario de trabajo, pero dado el caso de que no se encontraba Shizune cerca bebiendo y holgazaneando y las personalidades de ambas dimensiones eran distintas, todo podía pasar. Aunque mirándola bien, esa mujer si era físicamente distinta a la de su dimensión, ya que esta se veía mucho más joven y voluminosa. A Neji y Sasuke empezaron a tener una hemorragia nasal y mirada pervertida perdida en el gran escote de Tsunade, siendo devueltos a la realidad por Tenten y Hinata, que los golpearon en la cabeza con venas en la cabeza de enojo y celos, Neji solo le guiño el ojo a Tenten causando que está se molestara más. El otro Sasuke agarro a Hinata de la cintura y la trajo hacia él susurrándole algo en el oído, haciendo que está extrañamente se sonrojara como tomate y le sonriera coqueta, ni el verdadero Sasuke y Hinata querían saber que era.

**-"No sean exagerados chicos, puede que solamente este en estado de shock…"- **intento nuevamente razonar Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

**-"ES QUE ACASO NO LO VES SAKURA-CHAN… A LA VIEJA SE LE SAFO UN TORNILLO, DATTEBAYO"-** grito Naruto un tanto histérico, sacudiéndola de los brazos.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo un puño mando a volar a Naruto, hasta estrellarlo contra la pared, atravesándola, seguido de un grito aterrador.

**-"NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME VIEJA NARUTO, BAKA"-** exigió la voz de Tsunade una vez despierta y con una vena creciéndole en la frente, siendo observada por los asustados ninjas.

Un escalofrio les recorrió en la espalda de todos los presentes al ver la mirada que les dirigía la Hokage _**"No en definitiva… no se parece a nuestra pacifica Hokage" **_pensaban al mismo tiempo el grupo de Menma. Mientras el grupo de Naruto pensaba algo muy distinto _"¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!"_ mientras temblaban, hasta a Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino y Sai les cambiaron sus expresiones tranquilas y neutras, por una de completo horror.

**-" Y ustedes como es eso de **_**que soy problemática, **_**que soy **_**una vieja tacaña,**_** que no me importan y que **_**les pago tan poco**_**?..."- **comenzó con voz tétrica, haciendo que a los shinobis sudaran frio.**-"… además como es eso de que están de acuerdo y que no estoy**_** tan loca**__**y se me zafo un tornillo**_** y demás comentarios sarcásticos?"- **finalizo tronándose sus dedos de manera amenazadora, _"O si ahí rodarían cabezas" _pensaba la líder de Konoha con aura demoniaca y homicida y olvidando la presencia del grupo de Menma, los cuales estaban asustados.

Todos veían su muerte aproximarse con cada paso que Tsunade daba hacia ellos; Naruto temblaba mientras los dientes le castañeaban detrás de Sakura, la cual tenía el rostro pálido y temblaba ligeramente, sosteniendo la mano de Naruto inconscientemente. Hinata temblaba con los ojos cerrados abrazada con fuerza a Sasuke, el cual veía a la rubia con gesto de terror y estrechaba más fuerte a Hinata, sin darse cuenta también que había activado el Sharingan de puro instinto, Ino se escondía detrás de Chouji y Shikamaru, hasta a Chouji se le había quitado el apetito y Shikamaru pensaba en porque no se había ido a Suna con Temari cuando ella se lo sugirió, ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Shino, Kiba, Lee y Sai se abrazaban entre ellos, temblando del miedo que le tenían a la Sannin ya que no era secreto de nadie la fuerza monstruosa que está poseía, Tenten se aferraba a la espalda de Neji como si su vida dependiese de ello… y vaya que lo hacía; mientras cerraba los ojos y Neji colocaba los brazos hacia atrás en gesto protector y también había activando el byakugan de manera inconsciente y se encontraba más pálido de lo normal.

**-"Ahora verán lo que se ganan por faltarme el respeto de esa manera grupo de mocosos."- **dijo la sannin cuando estuvo a un paso de ellos, con brillo asesino y se tronaba los nudillos ruidosamente, causando que dieran un paso hacia atrás, en palideciendo más de lo que ya estaban.

Luego de eso solo se escucharon muchos gritos de terror, golpes, sillas y muebles rompiendo las ventanas y paredes, el crujido de muchos huesos rotos y exclamaciones pidiendo piedad. Parecía una película de terror, ya que los aldeanos que caminaban fuera de la Torre del Hokage huían despavoridos por sus vidas, ya que parecía que torturaban a los que se encontraban ahí, inclusive Kakashi y Anko, que habían ido a dejar unos informes de una misión que recién habían hecho, desaparecieron en una nube de humo, ya que si la Hokage estaba molesta ellos no querían estar ahí presenciando ese suceso _"Mmm… creo que tendré que buscar un nuevo equipo, lo siento por ustedes Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke" _pensaba mientras desaparecía Kakashi.

1 hora más tarde.

El grupo de Menma, que hasta el momento habían tenido los ojos cerrados, debido a toda la violencia que se había presenciado ante sus ojos, temblaban de miedo en el rincón más apartado que había de la Hokage de Konoha, la cual ahora solamente sonreía satisfecha y se sacudía la ropa y daba media vuelta lista para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir de la oficina los miro de reojo con diversión, para volver a ponerse seria y les dijo.

**-"¡Muévanse que no tengo todo el día!"- **demandando con brusquedad y salió de la oficina como si nada.

**-"Pero… pero que pasara con nuestros otro yo?..."-** se atrevió a preguntar la otra Sakura en un susurro.

**-"¡¿Que!? ¿Acaso quieren hacerles compañía?"- **dijo sin mirarlos, haciendo que estos empalidecieran.

**-"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"-** gritaron al unisonó los que venían de la otra dimensión.

Pegaron un brinco asustados por las palabras y dirigieron sus miradas hacia los jóvenes que se parecían a ellos y pensando que no querían terminar como ellos, se apresuraron a seguir a la voluptuosa rubia fuera de la oficina.

Shizune que venía caminando por el pasillo se encontró a Tsunade caminando de lo más tranquila seguida de Naruto y los demás chico (o eso pensaba ella), sorprendió de este hecho ya que ella pensaba que su maestra no despertaría en mucho tiempo, hizo un leve inclinación de respeto hacia la mujer; siendo seguida por la sorprendida e incrédula mirada del "equipo 7, 8, 10 y equipo Gai". Ciertamente tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

**-"Lady Tsunade, que bueno que haya despertado, hay muchos documentos para que revise que son importantes."- **contesto sonriente la pelinegra, sin reparar en la mirada del grupo de Menma.

**-"Ahora no Shizune, tenemos problemas más importantes que resolver."- **comento seria la Hokage dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a los dobles de sus mejores shinobis.

**-" Pe-pero Lady Tsunade… ¡esos documentos no pueden esperar más tiempo!"-** comento angustiada Shizune, haciendo que la mayor solo soltara un suspiro.

**-"Ahhh… está bien Shizune, ve y dejalos en mi oficina, después los reviso"- **contesto fastidiada Tsunade, Shizune solo sonrio, asintió y se fue con los documentos en mano.

El grupo de Menma la siguió con la mirada asombrosa con un pensamiento rondando en todas la cabezas _**"Shizune responsable, amable y sobria?... Tsunade-sama agresiva, borracha y queriendo salirse de sus responsabilidades? Esto debe ser una alucinación" **_pensaban, ahora si estaban asustados, ya que sus últimas esperanzas las tenían puestas en la Hokage, pero al ver lo violenta que esta era pues… _**"¡La extrañamos Hokage-sama!" **_pensaban con lágrimas incluso Menma y Hinata, extrañaban a la ñoña de su Hokage, pero no lo iban a admitir.

**-"¡Muevanse!"- **grito la Hokage volviendo a caminar perdiéndose entre los pasillos, siendo seguida del otro grupo de ninjas.

.

.

.

.

.

Shizune se encontraba en frente de la oficina de su maestra con una montaña de documentos y al abrir la puerta, todos los documentos se le cayeron al suelo, mientras gritaba de la impresión llevándose las manos a la boca para acallar su grito. Ya que frente a ella parecía que había ocurrido una masacre, los muebles estaban rotos, las paredes destruidas y con huecos, pero lo que más la habia dejado asustada es que Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Tente, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Akamaru, estaban golpeados y tirados.

Naruto estaba en uno de los huecos de las pared con la mitad del cuerpo de fuera y con multiples chichotes en la cabeza, Sakura estaba desmayada entre los escombros que había dejado Naruto, Sai estaba debajo de lo que había sido el escritorio, Lee y Tenten ayudaban a Neji a sacar su cabeza de la pared, pero estaban con múltiples cortaduras en la piel, Akamaru trataba de saltar en dos patas mientras ladraba para alcanzar a Kiba y que despertara ya que se encontraba sobre la ventana más alta de la oficina y con la mitad de la cara morada, Shino estaba estaba detrás de la puerta también desmayado, Hinata estaba con la ropa un poco quemada y rota preocupada tratando de sacar a un desmayado Sasuke de debajo de lo que antes había sido el techo.

**-"CHICOS… ¿¡Qué paso aquí!?"- **exclamo preocupada mientras salía de su shock y corría a auxiliarlos. Comenzando por Naruto y Sakura, los cuales tenían el cuerpo fracturado e inconscientes, miro a Hinata a Lee y Tente, que eran los que se encontraban conscientes, pero al ver que nadie le contestaba, ella sola llego a una conclusión _"Tsunade-sama… me voy por unas cuantas horas y casi nos deja sin ninjas" _pensó angustiada y luego recordó a los ninjas que iban con ellas y casualmente se parecían a los que en este momento se encontraban inconscientes, _"Tal vez ellos hicieron esto… pero… esto es obra de mi maestra, no creo que Tsunade-sama no se haya dado cuenta, porque para ir tan tranquila debía de haber sabido la verdad!... ¿cierto?. Si de seguro la sabia, por eso es que iba tan tranquila, demo… ¿que debieron haber hecho Naruto-kun y los demás para que mi maestra los dejara en este estado? ¿Y quiénes son esos chicos, que vi con Lady Tsunade, que se parecen tanto a Naruto-kun?" _se cuestionaba mentalmente Shizune, mientras empezaba a curar a los pobres ninjas.

.

.

.

.

**-"Hmm… ya veo."-** decía Tsunade sorprendida y seria una vez que Menma y la otra Sakura le terminaron de contar cómo se dieron las cosas para que dieran a dar a su dimensión.**- "¿Así que fue a causa de ese jutsu prohibido? ¿Acaso no se saben el nombres?"- **cuestiono todavía seria.

**-"Lo lamento Hokage-sama, pero no le podemos dar ese tipo de información"-**se disculpo mientras negaba de manera respetuosa el otro Sasuke.

El puño de la rubia Hokage impacto contra la mesa en una muestra de furia ante las palabras del azabache idéntico al último Uchiha.

**-"¿¡COMO QUE NO ME PUEDEN DAR ESA INFORMACION!? COMO QUIEREN QUE LOS AYUDE A REGRESAR SI NO SE QUE CLASE DE JUTSU FUE USADO. NO SEAN IRRESPONSABLES MOCOSOS."- **bramo mirándolos molesta. Rápidamente retrocedieron temerosos.

**-"Hmp… que parte de que no podemos dar esa información no entiende… ¡Nuestra Hokage, nos lo prohibió! Además…"-** contesto irritado Menma sin importarle, que la rubia que tenía frente a el pudiera romperle el cuello, por su atrevimiento, pero fue rápidamente callado por la mano de Sasuke que le tapo la boca.

**-"Jeje… n-no le haga caso Hokage-sa-sama… ¡habla s-sin pensar! Disculpelo por el atrevimiento"- **intervino nerviosa Sakura, ya que no quería que mataran a Menma, porque la rubia empezaba a molestarse.

**-"Hokage-sama, con todo el respeto, pero esa es información que nuestra Hokage, es decir, su otro yo, nos pidió que no revelemos y como ninjas nuestro deber es solo obedecer."-** explico un serio y maduro Chouji. La Hokage medito las palabras dichas anteriormente por los shinobis de la otra dimensión _"pero sin el nombre de ese pergamino, nunca sabré que jutsu fue usado para mandarlos aquí"_ pensó mientras de frotaba las sienes para relajarse.

**-"Lo que creo que ustedes no entienden, es que, no se los estoy pidiendo, se los estoy ordenando… y como han dicho anteriormente, ¡ustedes son shinobis y no replican, solo obedecen a lo que se les ordena! ¡Además en este mundo la Hokage soy yo, por lo tanto me obedecen a mí! ¿Ha quedado claro?"- **dijo dando la última palabra y mirándolos seria, ella no estaba bromeando.

Se dieron cuenta que lo que la rubia líder decía no era más que cierto, ya que sea la dimensión que sea ellos eran ninjas de la hoja y ella la Hokage y su lealtad era solo de ella.

**-"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA"-** contestaron al unisoro.

**-"¿Y bien?..."- **exigió cruzándose de brazos.

**-"El pergamino fue robado de la aldea de Kumogakure, hace aproximadamente 6 meses, desde un principio los ninjas de kumo se estaban haciendo cargo de la situación pero en cuanto, el ladrón cruzo la frontera del Pais del Rayo, hacia el Pais del Fuego, Raikage-same, solicito la ayuda de Konoha para poder recuperar dicho pergamino."- **explico Menma tranquilamente. La Hokage medito un rato la información recién dada y para que el Raikage le solicitara su ayuda debía ser algo importante. Menma prosiguió con la explicación.**-" Nuestra Hokage nos asigno a todos nosotros a dicha misión dándole como clasificación de rango S, dejándome a mi como el líder, salimos de la aldea exactamente por 3 meses para obtener información de lo que contenía y donde es que se podía encontrar el Ninja que se robo el pergamino. Luego de 2 meses y medio obteniendo información y ratreando al responsable dimos con el muy cerca de la frontera con el Pais del viento y lo seguimos hasta Sunakagure, le mandamos un mensaje a la Hokage para avisarle que lo teníamos ya que lo habíamos atrapado en el desierto, Tsunade-sama nos dio la indicación de que después de haber hablado con el Raikage y el Kazekage, nos dieron autorización de llevar al ninja a Suna para interrogarlo y así quitarle el pergamino. Cuando mis compañero y yo nos encontrábamos interrogando, al Ninja el Kazekage mando a sus tres hijos a que dieran una revisión, para ver si eramos de confiar y ahí fue que llegaron los Sabaku no, por supuesto que ya conocíamos a uno de ellos, ya que la kunoichi rubia de Suna aquí presente es la novia del idiota del Nara y en ese momento el ninja aprovecho para tomarnos desprevenidos y activar el pergamino."-** finalizo Menma su explicación para continuar el otro Sasuke.

**-"El Ninja tomo nuestro momento de descuido para como dijo Menma activar el pergamino, haciendo una serie de sellos muy complicados; que desde mi punto de vista, tubo que haberlos estado practicando durante bastante tiempo para poder realizarlos rápidamente, ni siquiera mi Sharingan pudo ver todos los sellos que hizo, solo logre distinguir tres de ellos, pero al juntarlos, ninguno da la combinación necesaria para un jutsu de está magnitud y poder."- **siguió Sasuke, levemente relajado, algo que fue notado por la Hokage, ya que este Sasuke es mucho más relajado y extrovertido que el de su mundo y ni que decir de este tal Menma que a su parecer era muy soberbio y hasta frío, nada comparado con lo escandaloso, desesperante y nobles que era Naruto; pero siguió poniendo atención a la explicación que le daban.

**-"Nosotros especulamos que este podría ser un jutsu prohibido, ya que de no ser así Kumo, no lo estuviera buscando de manera tan desesperada y no hubiese sido robado, pero la Hokage nos aclaro que solamente era un jutsu muy antiguo y poderoso, que se ha encontrado resguardado en el País del Rayo durante muchos siglos y nunca antes había sido robado y sin que se dieran cuenta"-** siguió con la explicación Sakura de manera seria.

**-"Sospechamos, que el robo no fue de un solo hombre, sino que este ninja pudo haber tenido ayuda interna, para poder robarlo, ya que según lo que nos cuenta la Hokage, no se puede solamente entrar a la bóveda de Kumogakure y sacar ese pergamino, solamente un ninja que haya estado en la construcción y sepa todos los tipos de trampas que hay en el la bóveda podría sacarlo, con mucha dificultad, así que se asume y nuestra Hokage está de acuerdo que este fue un robo interno y planeado, por alguien de mucho poder y respaldo, cercano al Raikage y sus concejales."-** finalizo la explicación Hinata con los brazos, cruzados sobre el pecho de manera ruda y con cada palabra que decía destilaba confianza. La Hokage se sorprendió al escucharla y verla comportarse así, ya que esa chica era tan idéntica y tan diferente a la tímida heredera Hyuga, pero lo que más la dejaba perpleja era esa historia ya que si así era la cosa debía ser muy seria, pero todavía había algo que no le quedaba claro.

**-"¿Cuál es el nombre de ese pergamino?"- **pidió seria, mirándolos expectantes.

**-" Hokage-sama, nos informo que el nombre del pergamino era "**_**Kenkiuryo" **_**un pergamino demasiado poderoso y con sellos sumamente complicados que le da al usuario de él, la capacidad de moverse entre el tiempo y sus diferentes dimensiones, otorgándole un nuevo Kekkei Genkai con chakra sagrado mucho más poderoso que el de un bijuu y un ninja en el modo sabio combinados… pero según lo que nos informo Hokage-sama, nadie puede dominar el poder del pergamino en solo 6 meses, se necesitan aproximadamente 50 años, para dominarlo ya que cada sello que se ejecuta consume casi todo el chakra de tú cuerpo, el pergamino trae aproximadamente 20 sellos distintos para poder llevar a cabo el **_**"Daburu Bakugeki Raitoningu Hakuri no jutsu".**_**Al parecer el ninja en su cansancio y a falta de chakra realizo solamente tres de los sellos, pero no en orden especifico, enviándonos a nosotros y a los tres de Suna, aun universo paralelo y creemos que el también puede estar aquí"- **termino la explicación el otro Sasuke siendo escuchado atentamente por la Hokage la cual aun no salía de su sorpresa, ella había escuchado rumores sobre un pergamino antiguo de Kumo, pero jamás creyó que fuera realidad _"Daburu Bakugeki Raitoningu Hakuri no jutsu? Será real?" _meditaba la Hokage con los ojos cerrados _"demo… si resulta ser cierto, como hare para pedirle el pergamino al Raikage? No creo que aquí sea fácil." _Pensó preocupada.

**-"Está situación se complica, tendré que investigar en los archivos y hacer una solicitud de reunión con Raikage-sama, para hablar de este asunto tan delicado con él… no les prometo nada pero lo intentare."- **finalizo, con el ceño fruncido meditabunda, dándole algo de esperanza a nuestras copias favoritas.

**-"Arigato Hokage-sama"- **le dijo suavemente la otra Sakura, su voz era casi en un susurro delicado muy diferente del de su alumna. Ella simplemente la miro intensamente, haciendo que Sakura se cohibiera y Menma se colocara frente a ella de manera defensiva y pero con expresión indiferente, ella abriera mucho los ojos sorprendidas por dicha acción defensiva de parte del chico idéntico a Naruto y más porque está Sakura se sonrojo y hasta juro verla sonreir cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo un fuerte estruendo se oyo y la puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a 12 chicos idénticos a los que tenía enfrente, pero estos venían molestos y todos lastimados.

**-"¡Lo lamento Lady Tsunade, pero no los pude detener!"- **intentaba explicar alterada Shizune. La rubia Hokage solo suspiro.

_**-"Y ahora que hago con ellos?"-**_pensó viendo a sus ninjas, que recién horas atrás había golpeado hacerle un escándalo, era obvio que no apreciaban su vida, sonrió orgullosa e irritada, levantándose de pronto lista para ponerlos en su lugar.

Ya les dejaría en claro a todos esos niños, quien era la Hokage aquí.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me quedo un poco largo pero fue porque me inspire con este capi.**

**Y con respecto a sus peticiones de celos y parejas y demás… eso los verán en los siguientes capítulos, que serán para cada par de parejas en especifico, y ya comenzara la acción también!.**

**Dejen Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiss a todos mis lectores los cuales tengo abandonados en este fic!**

**Aquí vengo con la continuación, la verdad no he tenido inspiración ni tiempo y no he podido actualizar, pero aquí estoy, espero lo disfruten!**

Nota:

Personajes road to ninja:"Menma Namikaze"hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_Menma Namikaze"___pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

Personajes Naruto Shippuden:

"Naruto Uzumaki" hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.

**Como saben Naruto no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes o películas, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo hago mi fic!**

**Anteriormente.**

_-"Está situación se complica, tendré que investigar en los archivos y hacer una solicitud de reunión con Raikage-sama, para hablar de este asunto tan delicado con él… no les prometo nada pero lo intentare."-____finalizo, con el ceño fruncido meditabunda, dándole algo de esperanza a nuestras copias favoritas._

_-"Arigato Hokage-sama"-____le dijo suavemente la otra__Sakura__, su voz era casi en un susurro delicado muy diferente del de su alumna. Ella simplemente la miro intensamente, haciendo que__Sakura__se cohibiera y__Menma__se colocara frente a ella de manera defensiva y pero con expresión indiferente, ella abriera mucho los ojos sorprendidas por dicha acción defensiva de parte del chico idéntico a Naruto y más porque está__Sakura__se sonrojo y hasta juro verla sonreir cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo un fuerte estruendo se oyo y la puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a 12 chicos idénticos a los que tenía enfrente, pero estos venían molestos y todos lastimados._

_-"¡Lo lamento Lady Tsunade, pero no los pude detener!"-____intentaba explicar alterada Shizune. La rubia Hokage solo suspiro._

_-"Y ahora que hago con ellos?"-__pensó viendo a sus ninjas, que recién horas atrás había golpeado hacerle un escándalo, era obvio que no apreciaban su vida, sonrió orgullosa e irritada, levantándose de pronto lista para ponerlos en su lugar._

_Ya les dejaría en claro a todos esos niños, quien era la Hokage aquí._

**Capitulo 6: **Comienza la convivencia con celos y seducción.

**-"NARUTO ¿Por qué HACEN ESTE ESCANDALO?... ACASO NO LES HA QUEDADO CLARO."- **exclamo la Hokage cruzándose de brazos mirándolos molestas, haciendo que estos retrocedieran en recuerdo de los sucesos anteriores.

**-" No es justo abuela Tsunade, que nos haya golpeado a nosotros, cuando le hemos traido a nuestras copias y ahora nos deje fuera de está misión, Dattebayo! Tenemos derechos!"- **exigió el Uzumaki siendo apoyado de manera energica por sus amigos, sin importarle la mirada de furia de la Hokage para luego pasar a una de resignación.

**-"Bien, bien tienen razón, les contare como son las cosas…"- **dijo está comenzando a relatarles los hechos que llevaron a los ninjas de la otra dimensión a su mundo, sin omitir detalles, ya que ella confiaba en sus ninjas.

Los 12 de Konoha (incluyendo a Sai) escuchaban atentamente lo que les relataba la Hokage, con algunos detalles que agregaban sus contrapartes, quedando asombrados por dicha historia y también pensativos ya que eso era un terrible problema, para todos ellos, una vez que la Hokage termino de relatar la historia y que prometieran guardar el secreto y ser discretos, salieron pensativos y silenciosos de la torre del Hokage, hasta que llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento, todos estaban silencio, hasta que fue roto, inesperadamente por Shikamaru.

**-"Según lo que nos cuenta Tsunade-sama, todo esto es muy problemático y creo que lo mejor será, esperar para ver si hay movimiento de parte del enemigo…"- **hablaba este de manera aburrida pero serio, hasta que fue interrumpido por el otro Shikamaru.

**-****"Nehh… estas loco! Lo mejor será que nosotros mismos vallamos y lo busquemos y le demos su paliza! Jajajajaja"-**decia de manera animada el alegre y jugueton Shikamaru, siendo observado con diversión por los dos pares de Ino's y Chouji's. Mientras a Shikamaru le caía una gotita al estilo anime de vergüenza.

**-"Que problemático"-**decía este tapándose la cara avergonzado.

**-"Etto… Shi-Shikamaru-kun no cre-creo que esos s-sea lo mejor…"- **decía por primera vez de manera tímida la otra Ino, escondida todavía detrás de Chouji.

**-"Ino tiene razon Shikamaru-baka, hay que actuar de manera prudente"-** decía severo el otro Chouji, molestando por el comentario a Shikamaru.

**-"¿A quien llamas baka?, amargado cara larga"- **insultaba Shikamaru sacándoles la lengua de manera infantil y ridícula.

"**¡Pues a quien más! ¿a caso ves a otro baka cerca? ¿¡Además a quien le llamas amargado!? Idiota"- **contesto molesto Chouji, mirándolo de mala manera, casi con desprecio. Shikamaru, parpadeo varias veces sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero de equipo para luego molestarse y tomarlo por la camisa furioso, siendo observados de manera temerosa por una tímida Ino.

El equipo Ino-shika-cho veían la disputa, con caras raras ya que esos tipos eran muy distintos a ellos, Shikamaru y Chouji jamás peleaban ya que eran mejores amigos y nunca se levantaban la vos y esos dos parecían que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, Ino solo veia a su otra yo con molestia por lo mal que la hacia verse a ella. Naruto golpeo a Sasuke ya que este al escuchar lo que dijo el otro Chouji dijo con una sonrisa de lado burlona.

**-"Jaja, si hay otro baka cerca…"- **dijo mirando a Naruto de reojo, haciendo que Sakura riera, Hinata soltara una pequeña risita disimulada de vergüenza y Sai sonríe como solo él lo hacía.

**-"¡Maldito amargado, ya verás cómo te quito esas palabras a golpes!"- ** amenazaba Shikamaru sujetándolo de la camisa con el puño en alto, listo para golpearlo y Chouji no se quedaba atrás; nadie del mundo de Naruto se creían lo que veían era lo más insólito y aunque a Sasuke y Neji le diera lo mismo lo que esos dos hicieran veían la pelea con un brillo de curiosidad.

**-"¡Chi-chicos, basta ya! N-no peleen por favor."- ** pedía preocupada y tímida Ino, separándolos, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**-"Tsk..."- **respondieron ambos Shikamaru y Chouji al mismo tiempo, sacándole un suspiro a la tímida rubia.

**-"A-Arigato"- **dijo Ino aliviada, con ambas manos en el pecho. Pero salto asustada al sentir una mano posarse en su cintura.

**-"Mmmm… me encanta esa timidez que tienes Ino-chan, es excitante"- **le susurro sensualmente al oído Menma, con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que está se sonrojara.

**-"Menma…"-**dijo bajito Sakura, levemente lastimada por el descaro que tenía Menma.

**-"Etto… Y-yo y-yo este Menma-kun…"- **decía al punto del desmayo Ino, ya que siempre que se le acercaba el rubio malvado, no sabia que decir y la ponía nerviosa.

Este al ver la reacción de ambas chicas sonrió malvado y socarrón, ya que eso era una buena venganza en contra de Sakura, por ponerse muy amable con su idiota contraparte "Naruto" y por otro lado le encantaba saber el efecto que tenía en la tímida rubia Yamanaka, ya que le encantaba corromper mentes inocentes, _**"kukuku… mereces sufrir un poquito **__**Sakura**__** y que mejor que sientas celos de tú amiga, además me gusta lo nerviosa que pongo a **__**Ino**__** jaja será interesante" **_pensaba este con maldad y diversión, mientras aun sostenía de la cintura a la sonrojada y nerviosa Ino y miraba de reojo a su compañera de equipo, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y mirada triste; este hecho solo lo divirtió aun más. Sasuke solo veia con una sonrisa divertida a su mejor amigo, el cual ya se había dado cuenta de las intensiones del rubio y esto solo lo divertía y miro a su acompañante cuando la escucho hablar.

**-"Tal parece que a Menma, solo le gustan las mojigatas… pero cada quien sus gustos"-** comento de manera divertida y altanera la otra Hinata.

**-"Hmp, si es una decepción que no sepa elegir bien a las mujeres"- **comento con fingida decepción para luego volver a su expresión picara.**-"pero… es que acaso con eso te refieres a que jamas te hizo caso a ti Hinata-**_**chan**_**?"**

**-"¡Callate Uchiha! Que lo de Menma ya fue pasado."-** señalo molesta cruzándose de brazos.**-"Además, de ser ustedes amigos, los mismos gustos se les habran pegado… ¿o no?"-** pregunto altanera y seductora retando a Sasuke, el cual sonrio y se acerco aun más a ella.

**-"Pues mi querida **_**Hinata-chan**_**, solo te puedo decir que a mi me gustan las mujeres más… **_**salvajes**_**"- **completo este susurrándoselo al oído de manera provocativa y de doble sentido causando un sonrojo pequeño en Hinata, para alejarse de ella y caminar en dirección a Menma, Hinata maldijo al Uchiha por sensual.

Mientras Naruto, Sakura e Ino, miraban la escena de diferentes maneras, Naruto estaba confundido ya que no entendía lo que sucedia _"¿Porque mi otro yo, tiene sujeta de esa manera tan insinuante a la otra __Ino__? Y ¿Por qué parece como si coqueteara con ella? Aunque Ino tampoco está nada mal, es muy bella… Noooo! a mi solo me gusta Sakura-chan, no puedo pensar así de Ino ¡No entiendo que pasa Dattebayo!... Sakura-chan no me ve de buen modo, tengo miedo." _Pensaba Naruto confundido y asustado ya que veia el aura asesina de Sakura en dirección a Ino y él. Sakura estaba molesta ya que veia el descaro con el que Menma se le insinuaba a la otra Ino, teniendo ahí a la otra Sakura, la verdad dolia ver eso, pero aun así tenía la confianza en que SU Naruto no era así, aunque eso no le evitaba que le doliera e Ino solo veia la escena extrañada y confundida entre dos sentimientos uno era malestar, culpa ya que ella mejor que nadie conocía de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa hacia el Uzumaki y el otro sentimientos era un poco de felicidad, ya que aunque le costara admitirlo, ella veia a Naruto guapo, simpático y genial, ante esos pensamientos se sonrojo, pero luego vio la expresión tristes de ambas Sakura's y se sintió mal de nuevo.

Hinata miraba preocupada a sus dos amigas y a Naruto, ya que al parecer las palabras y acciones dichas por Menma, había afectado a Sakura y Naruto y de alguna manera a Ino, desde su punto de vista el otro rubio era muy malo, al coquetear con ambas chicas, agradecía interiormente ya no sentir nada por Naruto ya que esa escena sería muy dolorosa, miro a su otra yo, a la cual le tenía un poco de rencor por ser tan exhibicionista y cruel, está estaba de brazos cruzados hablando con el otro Sasuke-kun, con sonrisas raras para después ver como este Sasuke, le decía algo como que le gustaban las mujeres más… ¿Salvajes? La verdad no lo entendía que quiso decir y por la forma en que está se sonrojo supo que no era nada sano, el otro Sasuke la miro de manera rápida y le guiño el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar hasta parecerse a un semáforo, físicamente se parecía mucho a su Sasuke _"¿Su Sasuke?... y-yo pensé eso?" _pensó más roja de ser posible y aparto la mirada, al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su otro yo, así que opto por mirar rápidamente al Sasuke de su mundo, este tenía el seño fruncido ligeramente y la ceja elegantemente alzada, haciéndolo lucir atractivo a sus ojos, claramente se veia que este estaba igualmente sorprendido y molesto por la forma de ser de la contraparte del que era su mejor amigo, pero igual se veia sereno y maduro, así es como le gustaba, esa tranquilidad que siempre desprendía y ese aura tan misterioso que la atraía hacia el cómo imanes, frunció el seño al observar una vez más al Sasuke de la otra dimensión y verlo guiñarle el ojo a cada chica que se le pasaba de frente de manera coqueta, dirigió nuevamente su mirada al serio azabache a su lado y con satisfacción vio como este ignoraba a varia de sus fans que trataban de llamar su atención de manera descarada. _"Sasuke-kun"_ dijo casi en un susurro sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-"¿Si?"- **pregunto este viéndola fijamente con la ceja alzada interrogante al escucharla pronunciar su nombre. Hinata al saberse descubierta se sonrojo violentamente.

**-"Eh?... etto y-yo… s-solo pensaba en lo diferente que eres tú de el otro ****Sasuke-kun****."-** respondió con sinceridad avergonzada. Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

"**¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"- **pregunto curioso.

**-"Bueno"- **susurro está bajito, tanto que casi no la escucho.**-"mucho."**

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, ya que no le gustaba que Hinata ni nadie le comparara con ese bastardo que lleva su mismo rostro y lo hace quedar mal; pero que Hinata le dijera que él era el mejor _"aunque eso ya lo sabía" _hacia que su ego aumentara. Miro a la sonrojada ojiperla y la tomo de la mano delicadamente y mirándola a los ojos divertido, le dijo:

**-"Tú también eres mil veces mejor que esa copia tuya **_**Hina"- **_le susurro esto último con aire seductor. Hinata le sonrió contenta y sonrojada por sus palabras, ya que aunque Sasuke fuera serio y reservado el era seductor y atractivo aunque no quisiera serlo, era inevitable para alguien como él, después de todo es un Uchiha.

Luego de eso Sasuke sonrió de lado y fijo su vista nuevamente en la escena que protagonizaba el doble del dobe de su amigo _"Menma"_, la situación ya lo estaba hartando.

A parte de ellos nadie más le hacían caso ya que cada uno tenían sus propios problemas Kiba y Shino junto a Akamaru, tenían que soportar las monstruosidades y barbaridades que hablaban sus otros yo, ya que el otro Shino perseguía por todo el campo de entrenamiento a Shino, para eliminar y rociar con insecticida los insectos del Aburame, el cual corria por su vida, ya que luego del funeral y muerte de Haku, no dejaría que ningún otro de sus insectos muriera _"sobre mi cadáver" _pensaba mientras corria y esquivaba a su otro yo.

Mientras Akamaru tenía sujeto con sus dientes la camisa de Kiba para que este no matara a su otro yo, que desde que habían salido de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, no dejaba de hablar de gatos y lo increíbles que eran y porque eran mejor compañía que los perros, ese último comentario hizo que Kiba se le tratara de lanzar dispuesto a asesinarlo con su kunai, siendo detenido por su perro, pero al escuchar el gruñido que dio el otro Akamaru supo, que la copia de su perro, no le molestaba la idea de que matara a su amo adulador de gatos, ya que podía ver como este estaba echado cómodamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin importarle lo que le pase al otro Kiba, eso solo lo cabreo aun más.

**-"AKAMARU SUELTAME, PARA MATARLO… YO MATO A ESE BASTARDO ADULADOR DE GATOS"-** luchaba y gritaba este para lograr zafarse, sin mucho éxito, de las fauces de Akamaru al cual le caía una gota al estilo anime.

"**Grrr… Miau eres muy agresivo grrr… nosotros los gatitos somos más calmados grrrr Miauuu"- **decía este lamiéndose las manos y ronroneando, poniendo más rojo a Kiba, pero de la furia causando que se lograra soltar de Akamaru, saltando como desquiciado sobre Kiba gato, pero Akamaru fue más rápido y se le volo encima tirándolo al suelo, bajo la mirada tranquila del otro Kiba, que seguía haciéndose mimos y el otro Akamaru, el cual le daba igual toda la situación, hasta se había dormido.

**-"¡Sueltameee Akamaru yo lo matooooo!"- **Kiba estaba histérico y Akamaru encima de le ladraba calmándolo.

.

.

.

.

.

El equipo Gai y sus dobles se miraban entre ellos, calculando sus movimientos, Lee fue el primero en romper el silencio.

**-"Emmm… bueno creo que no hemos comenzado bien, que te parece mi querido otro yo si vamos a hacer ejercicio"- **dijo este emocionado.

**-"Sabes preferiría ir a los casilleros y ver algunas chicas"-** decía pervertido, haciendo que Tenten se molestara y lo golpeara.

**-"¡Tú no vas a ningún casillero, depravado travesti!"- **gruño molesta Tenten de mala manera.

**-"Lo lamento Tenten"-**decía este sobándose la cabeza.

**-"Emmm… si? Bueno que te parece si hacemos que arda nuestra llama de la juventud y corremos por toda Konoha?"- **decía Lee con una gota cayéndole de su cabeza, para luego recobrar su alegría y agarrar del brazo a su doble y arrastrarlo corriendo, dejando solos a ambos Neji's y Tenten's. Neji veía de manera fría y precavida a su pervertida copia y Tenten estaba incomoda por la mirada que le dirigía su otra yo, ya que no se veia amigable.

**-"Estee… te-te gustan las armas ****Tenten?"-**pregunto la primera cosa que se le vino a a la mente para romper el incomodo silencio y parece que funcio ya que su otro yo sonrio tímida, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

**-"Etto no mucho ya que no puedo dominarlas muy bien… nunca atino ni un solo golpe"- **dijo avergonzada, haciendo que Tenten se arrepintiera de preguntar eso y Neji alzara la ceja incrédulo.

**-"Oh vamos Tenten-chan, estoy seguro que con el arma necesaria, atinarías muchas veces en el blanco."-** comento sonriendo de manera extraña el otro Neji, dando alusión a una oración de doble sentido. Neji frunció el seño molesto.

**-"Neji-kun, no creo… ¡Pervertido!"- **exclamo la otra Tenten al darse cuenta del doble sentido, lanzándole una kunai, pero fallando por mucho haciendo reír aun más a su compañero.**-"AHHH ¿porque nunca doy en el blanco?".**

Tenten miro a Neji, sorprendida y escaneándolo con la mirada, ya que no creía que alguien idéntico a su Neji fuera así de pervertido. Neji le devolvió la mirada molesto por la comparación y está se avergonzó.

**-"Ehh ****Tenten****, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a practicar tú puntería"- **pregunto sonriendo de manera amable y dulce Tenten, haciendo que ambos Neji's, se sonrojaran y la otra Tenten se sorprendiera y luego molestara.

**-"¿¡Que acaso me ves cara de necesitad!?"-** soltó está molesta y de manera brusca haciendo que Tenten se sorprendiera por la brusquedad. Neji se molesto de que tratara de esa manera a Tenten cuando solo le ofrecía ayuda amablemente.

**-"Tenten no te lo decía para ofenderte, solo estaba siendo amable… pero si quieres saber la cara que tienes bien te la digo…"- **solto molesto Nejipero fue rápidamente silenciado por Tenten, al descubrir que las siguientes palabras que diría el Hyuga no iban a ser las más educadas.

**-"Neji"-** susurro para tranquilizarlo Tenten

**-"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera a Tenten-chan?"-** intervino visiblemente molesto el otro Neji desafiando con la mirada a su otro yo. Tenten se sorprendió que su pervertido y amado compañero de equipo, la defendería.**-"No vuelvas a hablarle así."**

**-"Callate… No me des órdenes"- **Neji frunció el seño al escuchar que le daban órdenes, en especial una copia barata de el mismo.**-"En todo caso la que se tiene que disculpar es tú amiga, ya que ella fue la que trato mal a Tenten."**

**-"Tsk… a ti te falta una mujer para que te quite ese genio."****- **comento medio molesto y medio burlon el otro Neji cruzándose de brazos, viendo como Neji se molestaba por su insinuación.**-"Aunque talvez, ya la has encontrado."-** señalo este viendo a Tenten con rostro pervertido, guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que está se sonrojara, que por más que quisiera no podía evitarlo, era como ver a Neji, el aludido, se molesto poniéndose enfrente de Tenten, para que este no viera a Su Tenten, iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero una voz lo silencio.

**-"Lo lamento, no quería ofenderla Tenten-san, es solo que me da pena…"-** dijo Tenten, agachando la cabeza apenada, tomando sus ropas rotas fuertemente entre sus dedos con frustración, siendo notado por su compañero Neji, el cual se sorprendió por lo dicho y le tomo por la barbilla y le levanto el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos y le acaricio las mejillas sin segundas intenciones, solo las de hacerla sentir bien, Tenten atrapo entre sus manos la de Neji, disfrutando de la inocente caricia, que muy pocas veces le brindaba su amado Neji y sin perder tiempo lo abrazo, dejando atónitos a sus dos espectadores y al mismo Neji, al sentirla abrazándolo de manera inocente, tal como él le había acariciado el rostro, sin atavismo de perversión o doble sentido, él también le devolvió el abrazo besándole la coronilla.

Neji y Tenten estaban sonrojados Tenten más que él, ya que se sentían fuera de lugar, porque ese era un momento tan íntimo y privado entre sus otros yo, _"ellos si se atreven a hacer lo que yo no…" _pensaban ambos sin darse cuenta, que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

El abrazo entre ambos aludidos no duro mucho más ya que Neji, siguiendo sus impulsos pervertidos, le acaricio el trasero a Tenten, haciendo que está se sonrojara y molestara y lo golpeara en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo. Neji se tapo el rotro avergonzado y Tenten solo trataba de no soltarse en carcajadas.

**-"PERVERTIDOOO, ya sabía yo que ese abrazo inocente no duraría mucho!"-** exclamo molesta, Neji se levanto del suelo sobándose el rostro adolorido, pero aun así sonrio.

**-"Jaja no puedes culparme por eso Tenten-chan, es culpa tuya por tener un cuerpo tan calientito y un deseable y firme trasero."-** contesto, dándole una nalgada sin vergüenza alguna causando que ambas Tenten's, se sonrojaran por el comentario, pero una de rabia y la otra de vergüenza, la otra Tenten corrió tras de Neji, lista para castrarlo, mientras Neji luego de ver eso se imagino el trasero de su Tenten _"Hmp, tiene razón Tenten si tiene un deseable y firme trasero… me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarlo, tal vez si… Nooo mierda otra vez pensando este tipo de pensamientos mal sanos, tsk así no soy yo" _se sonrojo imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y mirada, aparto el rostro rápidamente para que Tenten no lo viera pero fue muy tarde… ella lo había descubierto mirándole el trasero.

**-"Jajajaja vaya vaya Neji, al parecer no eres tan diferente a este ****Neji****"-** dijo de manera picara y caminando hacia él mientras contoneaba sus caderas, solo para provocarlo y al ver la reacción de él exploto en carcajadas.

Una vez que se calmaron ambos pares de iguales, Tenten se dispuso a enseñarle a su otra yo acertar aunque sea un solo kunai el día de hoy.

Neji veía de manera seria la manera en la que le hablaba y explicaba la Tenten de esa dimensión a la de él, como sostener y lanzar un kunai, la situación le divertía, ya que no se podía imaginar a una Tenten atinando ni un solo kunai, pero no se perdería la oportunidad de ver a Tenten sudorosa y agitada, respirando de manera dificultosa y moviéndose ágilmente haciendo que otras partes de su anatomía de mujer se movieran también y si una Tenten era su perdición, ahora dos, ya hasta de solo imaginárselas estaba excitado, y eso que no habían comenzado aun, dos chicas, era como ver gemelas jejejejeje, de repente sintió, como le salía sangre de la nariz, si era pervertido y que… el no temía admitirlo, sintió un aura demoniaca y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, giro su vista temerosos y ahí estaba su otro yo, tan serio, frio, respetable, honrado y virginal, mirándolo molesto al percibir el rumbo de sus pensamientos, solamente le sonreí inocentemente. Pero al escuchar la vos de Tenten, nos hizo voltear a verlas.

**-"Tengo las kunais en mi bolso, las traeré"- **comento Tenten tranquila caminando hacia su bolso que minutos atrás había colocado a la sombra del árbol y está se inclinaba de perfil para sacar el armamento.

Fije mi vista en mi otro y pervertido yo, al sentir una fuente grande de chakra y me sorprendí al verlo con el byakugan activo, pero eso no podría ser no he sentido la presencia de enemigos, por precaución active mi byakugan para ayudarlo revisar si habían enemigos cerca, pero no había nada ninguna amenaza ni nada extraño, desactive mi línea sucesora, para vijar la vista en el otro Neji, para ver que tanto veia y la causa de que malgastara chakra de esa manera y con lo que vi me dejo hecho piedra… _"No está buscando enemigos está, denigrando el byakugan para espiar a Tenten, esto es humillante"_ pensaba Neji desesperado, viendo como su otro yo empezaba a tener una hemorragia nasal muy severa, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a mi otro yo esquivar con mucha dificultad 5 kunais los cuales le hirieron el brazo y al fijar mi vista en el responsable no me sorprendí al ver a Tenten con mirada asesina y su pergamino de invocación de armas. Mi otro yo y Tenten estaban sorprendidos ya que jamás pensaron que Tenten le hubiera acertado un kunai, el otro yo le sonrió haciendo que Tenten le lanzara otra kunai que no pudo esquivar y lo clavo de costado al muro de entrenamiento, dejándolo sorprendido, no satisfecha le lanzo tres kunais más que les quedaron a 3.54 cm de su cabeza exactamente una a cada lado y otra arriba de la cabeza, dejándolo pálido, yo sonreí victorioso y molesto.

**-"Escúchame bien que solo lo dire una vez…"- **comenzó Tenten, sosteniendo un kunai sobre sus manos de manera amenazante.**-" Mi puntería es perfecta y nunca fallo, es de 100/100, estás fallaron porque así yo lo quise, pero te vuelvo a descubrir espiándome y las siguientes armas no fallaran."**

Nadie más pudo decir nada, mire a Tenten con una ceja alzada y ella solo me guiño el ojo coqueta, para después volver su atención y entrenar a su otra yo, que la miraba con admiración y terror.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Shikamaru, este luego de ver como se resolvía la problemática y ridícula situación, que protagonizaban su otro yo y el otro Chouji.

La copia de su novia le sobaba dulcemente las manos al otro Shikamaru mientras este cerraba los ojos y reía escandalosamente, dándole besos a Temari, el joven pelirrojo inseguro que era la contraparte del frio y calculador Kazekage de Suna y su cuñado Sabaku no Gaara, se encontraba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento entre las flores, oliéndolas y admirándolas para Shikamaru eso era traumatizante y la copia de su otro cuñado Kankuro, se encontraba tirándoles las flores a Gaara y pisándoselas, con malicia dejándolo cabizbajo y triste y hasta apostaba todo a que el pelirrojo estaba aguantando el llanto, al darse cuenta de esto Temari se levanto aun tomada de la mano de su novio, hasta llegar donde su hermano menor y consolarlo y luego regañar al mayor; Kami-sama ni siquiera quería saber que ocurriría si su novia regresaba antes de Suna y veía a sus problemáticas contrapartes, seria tan incomodo y absurdo, que hasta pereza le daba imaginarse la situación, solo rogaba porque Kami-sama escuchara sus peticiones, pero tal parecía que no era así, ya que sintió una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio y era la más problemática y así le gustaba, suspiro cansado y resignado, ninguna intervención divina lo salvaría de lo que se aproximaba.

**-"¡Hola vago, he vuelto antes! ¿No te da gusto verme?"- **dijo la tranquila y alegre voz de mi novia, la embajadora de Suna Sabaku no Temari, mientras me daba un abrazo y yo le correspondía a su muestra de cariño, mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. _"Ok todo estará bien contal de que no hayan venido sus hermanos"_ pensé más calmado.

**-"Tsk… claro que me da gusto mujer problemática"-** dije a modo de saludo, mientras nos separábamos unos momentos para depositar un beso en los labios dulces que tanto habían extrañado, hasta que oí un carraspeo de garganta e inmediatamente nos separamos.

"_Que problemático, es oficial el universo me odia"_ pensaba levemente asustado Shikamaru al ver a las dos personas que ahora tenía en frente a él y lo miraban uno con seriedad y el otro con diversión.

**Continuara…**

**Este capi se merece algún Review?**

**Sean tan lindas y lindos en dejarme un comentario con ideas y sus opiniones del capi de hoy!**

**Pues como verán en el capitulo de hoy intente incluir alguna de sus ideas de celos y una que me gusto bastante escribir por cierto.**

**Alguien me había hecho la pregunta de que porque Menma rubio y no pelinegro, bueno esto se debe a que al terminar la peli de RTN y salirse Tobi, Madara u Obito, como prefieran; de Menma el color del pelo pasa de Negro a Rubio y pues además a mi me gusta Naru rubio 3 Espero haber contestado tú respuesta!**

**Tambien le di más papel y guiones a los otros protagonistas y no se preocupen si no mencione a Sai, eso no quiere decir que no haya estado ahí, ok.**

**Otra idea que inclui fue la que medio uno de ustedes en el que Tenten amenazara con su perfecta puntería a Neji pervertido, jajajaja me encanto esa parte.**

**Tambien trate de incluirle más Sasuhina, amo el sasuhina pero estoy tratando de que vaya de poco en poco, pero al igual que ustedes ya quiero un beso entre ellos jajaja también hice una mención de Naruino, ya que también me gusta está pareja y ya que Menma es malo pues que mejor que este le haga una venganza a Sakura, dándole celos con Ino? Jejeje xD Por lo que les aviso que tendrá ahora un leve SakuMenIno y algo de SakuNaruIno, pero no se preocupen siempre será Narusaku :D**

**Dejen reviews! Y disculpen por la tardanza en subir el cap, tratare de hacerlo más seguido.**

**¿Quiénes acaban de llegar? ¿Cuál será la reaccion de Temari al ver a su contraparte? ¿Cómo le dará celos Menma a Sakura? ¿Naruto le dira sus sentimientos a Sakura? ¿Y ahora que sucederá? Jejeje eso ni yo lo se que onda ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Jeje xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiss! Aquí estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo jajajaja creo que la enamorada, tiene razon y los he abandonado, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y como dije anteriormente, sus ideas son bien recividas por mi y en lo que vaya la trama tratare de incluir sus ideas! No les prometo que todas pero si una gran parte.**

Nota:

Personajes road to ninja:"Menma Namikaze"hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_Menma Namikaze"___pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

Personajes Naruto Shippuden:

"Naruto Uzumaki" hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.

**Como saben Naruto no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes o películas, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo hago mi fic!**

**Anteriormente.**

_Volviendo con Shikamaru, este luego de ver como se resolvía la problemática y ridícula situación, que protagonizaban su otro yo y el otro __Chouji._

_La copia de su novia le sobaba dulcemente las manos al otro __Shikamaru__ mientras este cerraba los ojos y reía escandalosamente, dándole besos a __Temari__, el joven pelirrojo inseguro que era la contraparte del frio y calculador Kazekage de Suna y su cuñado __Sabaku no Gaara__, se encontraba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento entre las flores, oliéndolas y admirándolas para Shikamaru eso era traumatizante y la copia de su otro cuñado __Kankuro__, se encontraba tirándoles las flores a __Gaara__ y pisándoselas, con malicia dejándolo cabizbajo y triste y hasta apostaba todo a que el pelirrojo estaba aguantando el llanto, al darse cuenta de esto __Temari__ se levanto aun tomada de la mano de su novio, hasta llegar donde su hermano menor y consolarlo y luego regañar al mayor; Kami-sama ni siquiera quería saber que ocurriría si su novia regresaba antes de Suna y veía a sus problemáticas contrapartes, seria tan incomodo y absurdo, que hasta pereza le daba imaginarse la situación, solo rogaba porque Kami-sama escuchara sus peticiones, pero tal parecía que no era así, ya que sintió una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio y era la más problemática y así le gustaba, suspiro cansado y resignado, ninguna intervención divina lo salvaría de lo que se aproximaba._

_**-"¡Hola vago, he vuelto antes! ¿No te da gusto verme?"- **__dijo la tranquila y alegre voz de mi novia, la embajadora de Suna Sabaku no Temari, mientras me daba un abrazo y yo le correspondía a su muestra de cariño, mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. "Ok todo estará bien con tal de que no hayan venido sus hermanos" pensé más calmado._

_**-"Tsk… claro que me da gusto mujer problemática"-**__ dije a modo de saludo, mientras nos separábamos unos momentos para depositar un beso en los labios dulces que tanto habían extrañado, hasta que oí un carraspeo de garganta e inmediatamente nos separamos._

"_Que problemático, es oficial el universo me odia" pensaba levemente asustado Shikamaru al ver a las dos personas que ahora tenía en frente a él y lo miraban uno con seriedad y el otro con diversión._

**Capitulo 7: **¡Blasfemia contra Suna! Y Conviviendo con el enemigo.

Shikamaru estaba nervioso ya que si antes, sus dos cuñados eran los chicos más problemáticos y que más miedo le causaban, ahora tener que lidiar con ellos y su novia al cuadrado le daba mucha flojera, miro al hermano mayor de Temari, Kankuro, el cual lo veia con una sonrisa divertida, al verlo tan asustado, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio para después ver al Kage de Suna y para su propia desgracia, su otro cuñado pero este a diferencia de su hermano no tenía una sonrisa ni brillo de diversión sino todo lo contrario, este lo miraba con frialdad y una ceja levantada, como esperando que Shikamaru saliera de su trance y dijera algo, este de lo nervioso que estaba no podía emitir ni pensar en algo inteligente, que les indicara a los hermanos de la arena que estaba bien, miro disimuladamente, hacia donde se encontraba su otro yo que hablaba con la otra Temari entre risas y besos nada disimulados ni bajos, eso lo altero aun más ya que aun no pensaba en una explicación, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como era agitado por los hombros, miro de nueva cuenta a Temari, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada e interrogante.

**-"Hey… hey vago que te pasa?"**- pregunto Temari confundida y al ver como su novio se quedaba callado y nervioso se preocupo más.-" **¿Te encuentras bien Shikamaru? ¿Qué te pasa?"**.

**-" Yo?... p-pues yo estoy bien mujer… q-que te hace pensar que yo…"-** trataba de justificarse ante Temari y sus hermanos, pero estaba nervioso y fue interrumpido por quien no quería que vieran.

**-****"¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser nuestros otros yo!?, un gusto en conocerlos, ¡son tan lindos!... pero muy serios."-** hablaba enérgicamente la otra Temari, la cual se había colocado enfrente de su otra yo, la cual miraba perpleja, a la chica idéntica a ella y luego a Shikamaru.**-"…A si por si no lo saben me llamo Temari!"-** saludo con una sonrisa dulce y grande dándole un abrazo a la perpleja Temari **–"Kyaaaa te pareces mucho a mi podríamos hasta ser gemelas! Seria tan lindoo, yo siempre quise una hermana mujer, pero solo tuve hermanos varones"-** hablaba está animada aun sosteniendo a la rubia de Suna, la cual tenía la vista fija en su doble.

**-"Vayaa jejeje si que te pareces a Tema-chan!... ¿Cómo te llamas?"-** comento riéndose a carcajada limpia y de manera estúpida el otro Shikamaru sin saber quien era la chica rubia que se parecía a su novia. En cuanto Shikamaru oyo la pregunta tan estúpida que hizo su otro yo, se llevo una mano a la cara y se tapo avergonzado, murmurando un: _"baka es peor que Naruto"._

**-"Jaja Shika-kun eres tan lindo amor, pero esa chica que ves frente a nosotros…"-** comenzó a explicarle de manera tierna y paciente Temari a su novio, el cual no había caído en cuenta aun.**-" es mi otra yo, la de este mundo"-** finalizo la explicación ante la mirada, sorprendida y atónita de los de Suna, ni el Kage se creía lo que veia, Shikamaru estaba preocupado por lo problemático de la situación.

**-"Shikamaru Nara, ¡Explícame lo que está sucediendo!"- **exigió una molesta Temari, la cual no veia de buena manera al pobre Nara. Pero para desdicha o suerte de Shikamaru, en ese mismo momento aparecieron los otros Kankuro y Gaara, puesto que el primero había molestado a Gaara de nuevo golpeándolo en la cabeza y diciéndole que una persona tan débil como el no llegaría a ser nada, causando que este llorara ya que le había dolido, tanto sus palabras como el golpe.

**-"Snif snif Temari nee-chan snif snif… ****K-Kankuro ha vuelto a golpearme he insultarme…"-** se quejaba este detrás de su hermana mayor, la cual lo veia con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro y le sobaba la cabeza, miro enojada a su otro hermano y lo regaño tomandolo de la oreja.

**-"¡Kankuro-baka, no molestes a Gaara-chan de nuevo! Eres un abusivo, solo porque tú eres mayor y más fuerte, no te da el derecho de abusar de el de esa manera."-** lo sermoneaba, para después abrazar a su pequeño hermano pelirrojo. **–****"Shhh Shhh ya ya Gaara-chan, no le hagas caso al baka de Kankuro, ten confianza en ti mismo, como siempre te dice Mamá".**

**-"¡No es Justo, Temari! Siempre me regañas a mi, por culpa de este cobarde afeminado."-** se quejaba el otro Kankuro, mirando amenazante al pequeño e indefenso Gaara.

**-"N-no soy una a-afeminado, ni un cobarde hermano… porque me tratas tan mal…"-** se trataba de defender un abatido Gaara a punto de romper a llorar, se sentía frustrado ya que el siempre trataba de hacerse fuerte, pero nunca podía.

**-"¡Kankuro, no le digas así!"-** le reñía Temari al ver la tristeza de su pequeño ototo.

**-"Awwwwww Tema-chan eres tan buena hermana, eres tan Kawai! 3 3"-** la elogiaba Shikamaru con ojos de enamorado mientras la abrazaba y le daba vueltas en el aire, haciéndola reír.

Toda esta escena no fue desapercibida, por el Kage de Suna ni sus hermanos, los cuales estaban en estado de shock, Temari se sostenía fuertemente a Shikamaru para no caer, mientras lo veia a los ojos desesperada, como preguntándole y rogándole que dijera que lo que veia y escuchaba solo fuera una cruel broma, pero Shikamaru que no sabía donde meter la cabeza de vergüenza, solo negó con la cabeza despacio, dándole a entender que eso era real, estaba atónita y asustada. Kankuro tenía cara de horror al oir semejantes palabras y el trato que el le daba a su hermano y aunque era cierto que en un principio el odiaba a su hermano menor, tampoco era para decirle y hacerle semejantes cosas, además de haberlo hecho ahorita no estaría vivo, ya que de seguro Gaara lo hubiera aplastado con su arena por su atrevimiento, aunque una parte de el quisiera estallar en carcajadas por el actuar de sus dos hermanos pero tenía que ser prudente y Gaara tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido miraba a su otro yo ser abrazado y derramando lágrimas como un crio por la chica idéntica a su hermana, su semblante siempre estoico y frío se había caído y no se movía de la impresión, hasta había dejado de respirar. _"Como era posible que él, El Kazekage de Sunakagure, estuviera actuando de esa manera tan… inapropiada que denotaba debilidad, el odiaba a los débiles. Esto debía ser una broma de Konoha". _

**-"Shikamaru, nos harías el favor de darnos una explicación"-** decía de manera tensa Kankuro, ya que estaba incomodo, debido a que sus otros yo, ahora los miraban con una sonrisas raras y muy animadas, eso lo asustaba.

**-"Que problemático."-** se quejo Shikamaru al tener que dar explicaciones, Temari lo miro con reproche y suspiro, _"su novio nunca dejaría de ser tan vago"_ sonrió ante este pensamiento.**-" Lo que sucede es que al parecer existen más dimensiones que está, hace unos días nos encontramos con ellos, aparecieron de repente por medio de un jutsu prohibido y ahora los tenemos que ayudar a regresar a su mundo, recuperando el pergamino que les robaron, la situación es muy problemática ya que de donde vienen sus personalidades son muy distintas a las nuestras, tienen de ejemplos a sus otros yo."-** finalizo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento, pero cautelosa esperando la reacción de los hermanos de la arena, Temari estaba sorprendida ante lo que decía Shikamaru, pero aunque la situación fuera de lo más irreal, se oía lógico, solamente miro con cautela a su otra yo, la cual tenía una sonrisa muy melosa en el rostro, lo cual le dio asco para luego posar su mirada en el doble del domador de sombras, este tenía una sonrisa aun más amplia que la que tenía su otra yo, pero está sonrisa le pareció a ella muy estúpida, digna de una persona la cual no sabe de lo que le están hablando, pero sonríe igual, este Shikamaru sostenía la mano de la otra Temari y la mecían, mientras reían de manera tonta, volvio a posar su vista en su novio el cual miraba también a sus dobles con cautela y aburrimiento, SU Shikamaru tenía un aire intelectual, aburrido y varonil que tanto le gustaba, ella detestaba las payasadas y que no se tomaran las cosas de manera seria, por eso ella amaba a Shikamaru ya que aun que este era un vago perezoso, siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades y se preocupaba por ella.

**-" ¿Que tanto me ves mujer problemática?"-** la saco de sus pensamientos, la voz aburrida, pero levemente divertida del Nara, que la miraba de reojo, con media sonrisa, se sonrojo levemente y luego también sonrio de lado.

**-"Solo lo vago de que eres"-** respondió altanera, desafiándolo Shikamaru se agacho levemente para susurrarle al oído.

**-"Pero bien que así te gusto, mujer"-** le susurro pícaro, Temari solo se pudo sonrojar avergonzada, pero aun así respondió.

**-"Y quien dijo lo contrario vago"-** dijo sobre los labios de Shikamaru aun con las mejillas rosadas, haciendo que este se avergonzara un poco, aun así le sonrió.

**-"Hey hey Temari, Nara, ¡ayúdenme algo le pasa a Gaara!"- **los interrumpió Kankuro alterado, haciendo que estos dos se voltearan y se encontraran con el mayor agitando al Kazekage, el cual no se movía a su alrededor estaban sus dobles mirando preocupados y extrañados al pelirrojo que no se movía. **–"Oe Oe Gaara! ¡¿Gaara despierta, que te pasa!?".**

**-****"Hey y que le paso al rojito?"- **preguntaba confundido y divertido Shikamaru.

**-"Gaara, Gaara"- **lo llamaba preocupada Temari, sin recibir movimiento alguno de parte del Kage.

**-"Se pondrá bien?"-** decía en un susurro temeroso el otro Gaara, detrás de su hermana mayor, esto fue lo último que pudo soportar el pelirrojo Gaara el cual de un momento a otro ya estaba en el piso con los ojos cerrados e inconsciente.

**-"GAARA"- **exclamo Temari asombrada, al ver desmayarse a Gaara.

**-"¡GAARAA!-** grito sorprendido Kankuro, auxiliando a su hermano desmayado.

Los de la otra dimensión veían la escena entre asombrados y divertidos, mientras trataban de aguantar las carcajadas, ya que si se reían sabían que molestarían a sus otros y serio yo.

**-"Jejejeje al parecer el rojito amigo tuyo no soporto tanta presión jejeje"-** reia de manera divertida y despreocupada el otro Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se golpeo con una mano en la frente, con cara de hastió.

"_**Que situación más problemática".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En otra parte de Konoha, más específicamente en los terrenos del barrio Uchiha se encontraban dos pares de Hinata's y Sasuke's, tratando de convivir, debido a que la Hokage les había exigido que se separaran en parejas o cuartetos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Se encontraban los dos grupos de ambos mundos, incluyendo al Kazekage y a sus hermanos reunidos en la oficina de la Hokage debido a que está los había solicitado, para darles un anuncio._

_-"__**Atención, ya me acabo de comunicar con el Raikage, para solicitar una reunión urgente con él, por lo tanto estaré fuera por una semana arreglando y tratando de averiguar lo más que pueda, sobre el problema en el que se metieron"- **__explicaba Tsunade de manera seria mirándolos desde su escritorio.__**-" Por lo tanto quiero que no se separen durante está semana, de su otro yo y estén atentos TODOS de cualquier anomalía que suceda en mi ausencia. Estarán para mayor seguridad en parejas o trios o más bien cuartetos y grupos de 6. Bien los grupos que convivirán juntos, sin cambio alguno serán integrados por: ambas Sakura's e Ino's junto a Naruto y **__**Menma**__** y se quedaran a vivir en la Torre del Hokage, el siguiente por ambos Shino's y Kiba's, cada Kiba con su respectivo Akamaru ustedes se quedaran también en la Torre del Hokage del lado de arriba, para evitarnos cualquier malentendido con sus respectivas familias. El siguiente será conformado por ambos Sasuke's y Hinata's, los cuales se hospedaran en el distrito Uchiha, ambos Tenten's y Neji's se quedaran en el distrito Hyuga, ya hable con Hiashi-sama y me dio autorización con tal de que se comporten bien. Lee y Sai ustedes junto a Kankuro y Kazekage-sama y sus iguales se quedaran en la casa del Kazekage en Konoha y ambos Shikamaru's y Temari's se quedaran en los dominios del Clan Nara. Me han entendido todos?"- **__interrogo la rubia con mirada desafiante al terminar la explicación._

_Los primeros en reclamar fueron Kiba y Shino._

_**-"ACASO ESTÁ LOCA MUJER, YO NO VOY A VIVIR EN EL MISMO SITIO QUE ESTE MALDITO ADORAOR DE GATOS"- **__grito Kiba mientras literalmente saltaba encima del escritorio de la Hokage, haciendo que muchos temiesen por su vida, a la Hokage se le inflamo una vena en la frente. Akamaru ladro en apoyo de su amo._

_**-"No se que está pensando Tsunade-sama pero yo no estaré cerca de este asesino de insectos"- **__dijo serio y firme Shino._

_**-"Hmp… no que está copia se busque otro lugar para dormir porque en mi casa no"-**__ exclamo molesto Sasuke negándose tajante y cortante, cruzandose de brazos._

_**-"Oe vamos Sasuke-kun! No seas tan amargado amigo, será divertido!"-**__ decía burlon el otro __Sasuke__ pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de un irritado Uchiha el cual ya había activado el Sharingan._

_**-"Quitame las manos de encima, no soy tú amigo"- **__dijo amenazadoramente._

_**-"Que agrio eres Uchiha, no trates así a Sasuke, solo porque tú seas un mal nacido emo"-**__ lo insulto la otra __Hinata__ en defensa de su __Sasuke__, haciendo que este se riera y Sasuke se encolerizara más._

_**-"¡N-No le hab-bles de e-esa manera a Sasuke-kun!... La u-unica des u-ubicada aquí e-eres tú!"-**__ para sorpresa de todos y orgullo de Sasuke, fue Hinata quien lo defendió, dejando a un lado su timidez, la cual miraba molesta a su otra yo la cual estaba sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su otra yo.__**-"¡Todavía que e-eres recibida en casa de Sasuke-kun, te po-pones a reclamar! E-eres una li-limosnera y con garrote."- **__finalizo sonrojada y seria Hinata, dejando sin palabras a su otra yo la cual estaba roja de la rabia y el otro __Sasuke__ sorprendido de que alguien se atreviera a hablarle así a __Hinata__._

_**-"Hinata"-**__exclamo asombrado Sasuke, de las agallas de la chica, para luego sonreir. La chica Hyuga siempre le sorprendía._

_**-"Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, pero acaso está loca, no puede dejar que un pervertido como este entre a los honorables territorio Hyuga y más si se parece a mi! Seria la vergüenza del clan y mi tio! Que se busque otro sitio donde dormir… como la calle."- **__ exclamo molesto Neji faltándole el respeto a la Hokage._

_**-"Hokage-sama la respeto y todo, demo… ¡¿ESTÁ LOCA!? YO TAMPOCO ME QUEDARE CON ESTE DE AQUÍ! HACE QUE MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE APAGUE CO TANTAS PERVERSIONES ToT"- **__señalo Lee gritando ycon lágrimas en los ojos._

_**-"HEY"-**__ se escucho un reclamo general de parte de los otros __Neji__ y __Lee__, los cuales fingían indignación ante lo dicho pero tenían miradas divertidas y pervertidas en sus rostros y se daban los cinco._

_**-"Hmp"-**__ se limito a decir Neji de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados._

_**-"Neji-kun no soy tan molesto, además… Tenten-san nos divertiremos mucho"-**__ finalizo __Neji__ pasando los brazos por los hombros de Tenten la cual estaba incomoda viendo como este __Neji__ le guiñaba el ojo y la miraba de forma lasciva, esto hizo que Neji abriera los ojos de repente y tomara a SU Tenten de la cintura y la acercara hasta el, haciéndola sonrojar y reír a su otro yo, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la molesta y celosa __Tenten._

_**-"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Tsunade-obachan no sea malita Dattebayo! Yo tampoco quiero estar con este que se parece a mi!"- **__reclamaba Naruto metiéndose también en la conversación, mirando de mala manera a __Menma__, el cual de manera seductora, le susurraba cosas al oído a una sonrojadisima y cohibida __Ino__ que solo reia nerviosa, siendo observados por una triste y abatida __Sakura__, que luchaba para no llorar; Naruto veia con tristeza el proceder de su otro Yo. _

_**-"Hmp… eso a mi me da igual idiota, con tal de que me dejen a solas en un cuarto con Ino-chan, para mi te puedes ir a la chingada."-**__ decía __Menma__ mientras le guiñaba el ojo a __Ino__ de manera maligna y seductora, haciendo que está se pusiera muy nerviosa. __Menma__ miro de reojo a __Sakura__ está tenía la vista gacha pero podía notar las lágrimas, que luchaban para no salir, ese hecho aunque le causo una pulsada de dolor en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreí __**"jajaja al parecer estas celosa **__**Sakura**__**, así me gusta"**__ pensaba riendo internamente, ya pronto no necesitaría a __Ino__, porque aunque lo admitía el deseaba a la mojigata de __Ino__, el quería más a __Sakura._

_**-"¡Menma-kun!"- **__ exclamo exaltada __Ino._

_**-"Menma"-**__ susurro triste __Sakura._

_Luego de estas palabras se comenzó un gran alboroto en la oficina de Tsunade entre ambos pares de chicos gritando y reclamándole a la líder, sacándola de quicio y haciendo que está desprendiera un aura acecina y la vena se hinchara aun más en su frente._

_**-"¡BASTA YA!"- **__exclamo está en un grito y golpeando la mesa con su puño causando que la mesa se partiera a la mitad, provocando un gran estruendo dejando a todos los presentes callados y con miedo.__**-"VUELVO A ESCUCHAR UN RECLAMO MÁS Y LOS MANDO A TODOS AL HOSPITAL".**_

_**-"H-HAI, T-Tsunade-sama"- **__exclamaron todos al unisoro antes de salir corriendo a sus respectivos hogares por una semana._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Sasuke se encontraba molesto por tener que recibir a su otro yo y a la otra Hinata en su casa, pero más que todo estaba molesto e incomodo por tener que volver a vivir en el distrito Uchiha que para el era más un barrio fantasma, lo único que lo hacia sentirse mejor era saber que Hinata estaba con el, sonrio ante este pensamiento, seria divertido convivir con la Hyuga y así movería las piezas a su favor.

Volteo la cabeza y ahí los vio a sus dos tormentos y a su querida Hinata, porque si para el Hinata era especial y era solo de él; porque ya se había fijado la forma tan descarada en que la miraba su otro yo y no dejaría que este tocase o se acercase a su Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji en el distrito Hyuga veia como su otro pervertido yo coqueteaba y trataba de tocar a su Tenten, poniéndolo más molesto aun, no dejaría que le pisoteara el orgullo y le quitara a su chica.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru en cuanto estuvo con Temari y sus dobles en su casa vio como su otro contaba y decía puras estupideces y lo veia de reojo divertido al ver como Temari, se apartaba incomoda de todo ese show, _"tsk, maldito lo hace a propósito" _pensaba hastiado.

.

.

.

.

Kiba y Shino miraban como sus dobles se dormían uno en la alfombra y ronroneaba como gato y el otro trataba de poner insecticida en todas partes, eso los enfureció y Kiba termino ladrándole a el otro Kiba como perro logrando que este se asustase.

.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba como su otro yo, miraba de manera malavada a SUS chicas Sakura e Ino y luego coqueteaba con todas, haciendo sentir mal a la otra Sakura-chan e Ino-chan, pero lo que más le molestaba era, que quería lastimar a las chicas en sus narices y quitarle a él a SU Sakura y SU Ino… _"espera… espero SU Ino desde cuando es mi Ino? Bueno eso no importa luego lo resuelvo"_ pensaba confundido, vio como Menma lo miraba con un brillo oscuro y diabólico en los ojos para luego volver a mirar a las chicas.

En todos los shinobis de Konoha, paso un pensamiento en general.

"_**Estamos conviviendo con el enemigo, esto no se quedara asi".**_

**Continuara…**

**Dejenme Reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiss mis bellos lectores, lamento si los he hecho esperar por demasiado tiempo la continuación, no se preocupen ahora tratare lo más rapido que pueda en actualizar y aunque me tarde un mundo terminare este fic! ¡Ese es mi Camino Ninja!**

**Bueno volviendo a lo anterior, hoy les tengo la continuación que todos los fan sasuhinas esperábamos! (Incluyéndome a mi)**

**Disfrútenlo y traten de dejarme muchos reviews!**

Nota:

Personajes road to ninja:"Menma Namikaze"hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_Menma Namikaze"___pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

Personajes Naruto Shippuden:

"Naruto Uzumaki" hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.

**Como saben Naruto no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes o películas, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo hago mi fic!**

**Anteriormente.**

_Volteo la cabeza y ahí los vio a sus dos tormentos y a su querida Hinata, porque si para el Hinata era especial y era solo de él; porque ya se había fijado la forma tan descarada en que la miraba su otro yo y no dejaría que este tocase o se acercase a su Hinata._

_._

_Neji en el distrito Hyuga veia como su otro pervertido yo coqueteaba y trataba de tocar a su Tenten, poniéndolo más molesto aun, no dejaría que le pisoteara el orgullo y le quitara a su chica._

_._

_Shikamaru en cuanto estuvo con Temari y sus dobles en su casa vio como su otro contaba y decía puras estupideces y lo veia de reojo divertido al ver como Temari, se apartaba incomoda de todo ese show, "tsk, maldito lo hace a propósito" pensaba hastiado._

_._

_Kiba y Shino miraban como sus dobles se dormían uno en la alfombra y ronroneaba como gato y el otro trataba de poner insecticida en todas partes, eso los enfureció y Kiba termino ladrándole a el otro __Kiba__ como perro logrando que este se asustase._

_._

_Naruto miraba como su otro yo, miraba de manera malvada a SUS chicas Sakura e Ino y luego coqueteaba con todas, haciendo sentir mal a la otra __Sakura-chan__ e __Ino-chan,__ pero lo que más le molestaba era, que quería lastimar a las chicas en sus narices y quitarle a él a SU Sakura y SU Ino… "espera… espera SU Ino desde cuando es mi Ino? Bueno eso no importa luego lo resuelvo" pensaba confundido, vio como __Menma__ lo miraba con un brillo oscuro y diabólico en los ojos para luego volver a mirar a las chicas._

_En todos los shinobis de Konoha, paso un pensamiento en general._

"_**Estamos conviviendo con el enemigo, esto no se quedara asi".**_

**Capitulo 8: **En situaciones complicadas, medidas desesperadas.

Era un día nuevo en la aldea de Konoha, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban contentos, todo era felicidad por donde se viera, excepto en el distrito Uchiha en donde apenas despertaba un serio azabache de mal humor ya que el sol le daba directamente en el rostro, el azabache frunció el seño ante la luminosidad que lo despertaba tan temprano, pero no era el hecho de tener que despertarse tan temprano, lo que lo tenía tan molesto era tener que soportar a los "invitados" que ahora residían en el lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar y ahora solo era un sitio desolado y triste. Gruño para poder despertarse y quitarse la pereza de encima, llevo su brazo al rostro para evitar que la luz le diera de lleno en el rostro. Escucho unas voces en el piso de abajo discutiendo de manera ruidosa, pudo reconocer una de las voces como una idéntica a la propia, pero está se oía más animada y la otra voz era una femenina y por el tono que está usaba, podía caer en cuenta que estaba de mal humor y le gritaba furiosa a la otra persona, acerca de que dejara de joderle tan de mañana o algo por el estilo, la verdad no le importo y lo dejo aun más irritado de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

Se levanto de su cama y se sentó al borde de está para tratar de despejarse y bajar su mal humor aunque sea un poco, ya que no quería descargar este, con la única persona en esa casa, que lo hacía sentirse bien y relajado. Una media sonrisa se poso en su rostro al recordar a la dueña de sus pensamientos, el no era una persona cursi pero por alguna extraña razón siempre que pensaba o se encontraba junto a la tímida y dulce chica Hyuga, no podía evitar admirar la belleza de la chica y la delicadeza y gracia con la que se movía y hablaba, lo único malo de la situación era que siempre que estaba con ella, tenía que evitar las ganas de tomarla por la cintura y acorralarla contra una pared y apoderarse de esos dulces y rosados labios que siempre que los veia, lo tentaban a tomarlos con los suyos, de recorrer con sus avariciosas manos el cuerpo de ella, hasta hacerla suya y es que no podía evitarlo la deseaba mucho y solo la deseaba para el y nadie más, pero más que nada él deseaba su corazón, que se lo entregara sin contemplaciones ni titubeos, aunque una parte de el le decía que eso ya le pertenecía, ante este último pensamiento sonrío de lado orgulloso, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de los dos últimos días que había pasado en compañía de Hinata y las copias baratas de ambos, su ceño rápidamente se frunció en signo de molestia y la sonrisa que segundos antes había portado, desaparecía tan rápido como llego. Le cabreaba el hecho de ver como el maldito que era idéntico a él coqueteaba de manera descarada con Hinata.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke se levanto del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado y relajado para caminar en dirección a la casa, listo para poner en su lugar a su estúpido clon, lo tenía cabreado e irritado, ya que solamente había pasado un día y ese idiota ya se estaba tomando demasiados atrevimientos en su casa, ya que en este mismo momento se encontraba habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a sus fallecidos padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, acostado en la cama como si fuera la de él y comiendo unos asquerosos y empalagosos dangos, llenando de migas la habitación. Enojado como estaba lo fulmino con la mirada desde la puerta del cuarto, "¿¡Quién se creía que era este para entrar así aquí?! Y encima estar ensuciando a su antojo" pensó molesto, él que siempre trato de mantener tal y como habían dejado sus padres su habitación y solo entrando para limpiarla y verificar que se encontrara todo en orden, nunca dejando que nadie más, ajeno a él perturbara la paz que esa única habitación en todo el barrio Uchiha le transmitía, entrara y se tomara semejantes atrevimientos._

_**-"¿¡Qué mierdas haces aquí!? ¡Vete ahora mismo maldito!"- **__le grito enfurecido, asustando a su otro yo haciendo que este del susto soltara el dango, ensuciando más la cama de sus padres._

_**-"Tsk… mierda me has asustado Sasuke-kun"-**__ exclamo este divertido, formando una media sonrisa en el rostro y vio con sorpresa que este estaba furioso __**-"¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?".**_

_**-"¡Tú no puedes estar aquí lárgate en este mismo momento! Con que maldito derecho te crees para entrar a tú, antojo a esta habitación, que no es la que te he dado?"- **__dijo Sasuke levantándole la voz a un asombrado __Sasuke__, el cual se puso de pies al ver a su otro yo con una mirada fría._

_Todo el escándalo que hacían ambos pelinegros idénticos, llego hasta los oídos de ambas Hinata's, las cuales se encontraban en el primer piso tomando el desayuno sumergidas en un silencio incomodo, ya que la otra __Hinata__ miraba de manera despectiva a la tímida Hinata que tenía el rostro rojo, mientras tomaba el Té. Al escuchar el alboroto y los gritos furiosos del último Uchiha, ambas subieron apresuradas hasta el sitio del que provenía todo el alboroto. Hinata rápidamente reconoció la habitación "Es la habitación de los padres de Sasuke-kun" pensó angustiada, ya que más o menos entendía de que iba la pelea. La otra __Hinata__ veia asombrada lo molesto que se encontraba el serio Sasuke y la forma tan amenazadora con la que veia a su compañero. No entendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía, pero de seguro el Uchiha de su mundo debió de haber hecho alguna estupidez para irritar a su doble._

_Al entrar a la habitación, cada Hinata se coloco al lado de su respectivo Uchiha. Hinata miraba un poco asustada a Sasuke ya que este estaba furioso y tenía la mirada más fría y letal que jamás le había visto y eso incluyéndole que tenía el Mangekyou Sharingan activo, no hacía que su nerviosismo disminuyera, pero tenía que ser fuerte Sasuke la necesitaba._

_**-"Sasuke-Kun…"- **__trato de calmarlo, pero este no la escucho ya que la interrumpió el otro __Sasuke__ al comenzar a hablar._

_**-"Hey cálmate amigo, solamente me pareció muy raro ver el barrio Uchiha muy solo, así que me entro curiosidad y vine a la habitación que se supone que es la de nuestros padres… o bueno los tuyos, pero este lugar se ve tan solo y hasta muerto. ¿Donde está todo el Clan? E Itachi?"- **__comenzó su explicación para tratar de calmar a Sasuke, que de lo molesto que estaba, verdaderamente su otro yo le daba mucho miedo, parecía un demonio._

_Sasuke ante esa declaración se quedo helado, no supo que responderle es más ni siquiera podía mover un musculo de la impresión, de que hablaba su otro yo es que acaso estaba jugando con él? con el recuerdo de sus padres, de su Clan… de su hermano? __"…este lugar se ve tan solo y hasta muerto. ¿Dónde está todo el Clan? E Itachi?__" pensó recordando las palabras que anteriormente había dicho este, maldito como se atrevía a jugar así con eso._

_Hinata se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito, sabía que este otro __Sasuke__ era más despreocupado y relajado con respecto a lo que sucediera a su alrededor, pero esto era el colmo como se atrevía a jugar así con algo como eso? Un recuerdo que resultaba tan doloroso para Sasuke, él haber presenciado el asesinato de todo su Clan y el de sus padres a manos de su hermano mayor. Pero al ver el rostro del otro __Sasuke__ y ver su expresión confundida algo dentro de ella le dijo, que tal vez no estaba fingiendo "¿Es que acaso en la otra dimensión, no hubo masacre Uchiha?... Bueno eso explicaría mucho la actitud tan relajada y hasta feliz que tenía siempre el otro __Sasuke"__ pensaba triste, viendo el rostro confundido y herido que mostraba Sasuke._

_**-"Dime, ¿dónde está el Clan? ¿Y nuestros padres e Itachi? ¿Por qué todo esta tan desolado?"-**__ exigió, esperando la respuesta del otro Sasuke, que lo miraba asombrado, pero rápidamente esa expresión cambio a una furiosa._

_Sasuke estaba confundido, porque quería hacerlo recordar eso? Pero al escucharlo gritarle y preguntarle no lo soporto más y se enojo, no soportaba que jugaran de esa manera con su familia, "que le sucedía a su otro yo? Porque se hacia el que no sabía y se burlaba de él, de esa manera tan cruel?" La ira lo envolvió y se abalanzo a su copia listo para estrangularlo, lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, levantándolo en el aire y mirándolo fijo con su doujutsu, viendo el miedo, el asombro y confusión que embargaban en su doble._

_**-"MALDITO COMO TE ATREVEZ A JUGAR CON EL RECUERDO DE MIS PADRES DE ESA MANERA. TE VOY A MATAR."- **__grito enardecido perdiendo los papeles, asustando a ambas Hinata's, por la repentina actitud del azabache y el aura tan demoniaca que lo rodeaba._

_Hinata__ se asusto por la actitud tan cambiante que adopto el otro azabache, se veía fuera de control y a punto de cumplir sus palabras y matar a su "amigo", casi de inmediato activo su línea sucesora, lista para bloquear el chakra de Sasuke. _

_Hinata, estaba también tan o más asustada, que su otra yo, sus ojos se le humedecieron, les asustaba Sasuke ese no era él, no lo reconocía, pero estaba preocupada, su corazón le dolía, al ver a su otra yo activar el Byakugan ella hizo lo mismo, tomando una posición defensiva, pero lo que vio le partió el corazón, Sasuke tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas saliéndoles de sus ojos, ella podía ver perfectamente el dolor que guardaba el azabache, la amargura y soledad con la que años vivió. Ella quería consolarlo asegurarle que ya no estaba solo, que ella estaba con él, que lo quería y no lo iba a dejar… demo como decírselo si ellos no eran nada más que amigos, bajo la mirada triste. El otro __Sasuke__, que también había activado el Sharingan, se asombro al ver a su fría contraparte derramar lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, ningún sentimiento quedo oculto ante su Sharingan, podía ver a la perfección todas las emociones que este trataba de esconder, pero lo que más lo sorprendió y fue el sentimiento que se apoderaba de su corazón __**soledad**__, él estaba solo en ese universo, sintió lástima._

_**-"Hmp… No quiero tú lástima, no la necesito."- **__dijo Sasuke aflojando el agarre en el cuello de su semejante, frunciendo más el ceño y apartando el rostro para que no lo vieran llorar._

_**-"Y-Yo no entiendo…"-**__ susurro confundido y con un poco de dificultad el __Sasuke playboy__._

_**-"¿QUE ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES? QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA… QUE EL CLAN UCHIHA ESTÁ MUERTO? QUE MIS PADRES FUERON ASESINADOS POR LA PERSONA A LA QUE MÁS QUERIA Y ADMIRABA? QUE ME QUEDE SOLO Y LLENO DE ODIO? QUE ME CONVERTI EN EL TRAIDOR DE KONOHA? QUE MIS MANOS ESTAN MACHADAS DE LA SANGRE DE MI HERMANO MAYOR? "- **__gritaba con voz adolorida y molesta Sasuke descargando lo que por años se habia guardado por dentro, hasta que su voz se convirtió en un susurro ahogado__**-" ... que yo mate a Itachi, cuando este era inocente…y casi pierdo al único amigo que tenía."**_

_**-"Sasuke…"- **__Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sostenía el pecho, hasta ese momento estaba conociendo el verdadero dolor, que guardaba Sasuke en su interior desde niño._

_**-"Y-yo… no puedo creerlo… l-lo lamento no lo sabia…"-**__ se diculpo avergonzado y asombrado __Sasuke__, ya que lo último que se imaginaba era eso, __**"ahora comprendo un poco, el por qué del actuar del Sasuke de este mundo, ha estado solo desde no se cuanto tiempo, soportando la carga que suponía la muerte del clan, sin madre ni padre, Creo que yo estaría igual que él de enterarme que mi niisan mato a mis padres… Itachi." **__Pensaba avergonzado y melancólico._

_Hinata__, miraba sorprendida al Uchiha, no se podía imaginar todo lo que debió haber pasado y aun así seguir viviendo, era de admirarse. Miro de reojo a su otra yo, está miraba con amor y pesar a Sasuke, reconoció que la forma tan tierna y dulce que tenía su otra yo era lo que siempre necesitaría ese lastimado Sasuke, intuía que los dos eran demasiados tímidos para dar el siguiente paso, sonrio por un momento con ternura y reconoció que aunque ella no era tan amable, si ella viera al __Sasuke__ de su mundo de igual manera a ella le gustaría estar ahí para él __**"Tsk, que asco me he vuelto muy cursi" **__pensaba divertida._

_**-"Hmp… no importa, no es tú culpa."- **__murmuro por lo bajo Sasuke, al momento que le soltaba el cuello y este caía de manera estrepitosa al suelo, sobándose el cuello sin dejar de verlo, Sasuke se volteo, listo para irse de la habitación.__** –"Solo… limpia antes de salir…"**_

_**-"Hey espera Sasuke… yo no lo sabía, nunca me imagine algo así, no me estaba burlando ni nada… En el universo de dónde venimos Hinata-chan y yo, mis padres, Itachi y el clan está vivo…"- **__trataba de explicarse para justificarse, Sasuke al escucharlo cerro sus puños frustrado.__**-"… y-yo mi vida siempre fue fácil y feliz… nunca sentí la necesidad de esforzarme, es por eso que jamás se me paso por la cabeza, que tú al ser de un mundo alterno, no tendrías la misma vida que yo… y y lamento si te he ofendido al entrar, en esta habitación… jejeje creo que es costumbre, hacer siempre mi voluntad."-**__ murmuro avergonzado y con doble significado ya que lo último también lo dijo para __Hinata__, está última lo observo sorprendida._

_**-"Da igual"- **__murmuro Sasuke indiferente sin voltear a verlo y retirándose de la habitación de un portazo._

_Luego de eso, se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de su habitación hasta el siguiente día, se sorprendió al no escuchar peleas, ni gritos y encontrar la casa en calma y silencio. Camino hasta la que fue la habitación de sus padres, listo para limpiarla una mueca de sorpresa surco su rostro al ver que está estaba ordenada y limpia, es más hasta parecía que por ahí nunca había entrado una persona lucia nueva, un jalón en su camisa lo devolvió a la realidad, se giro y ahí vio a su dulce y tierna Hinata "Bueno __**aun**__ no eran nada, pero si muy pronto", está atraía puesto un delantal blanco y un poco polvoriento y en sus manos traía una escoba y un lampazo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, que hasta ganas de mordérselas tubo y lo miraba avergonzada._

_**-"Hinata, tú…?"- **__pregunto sorprendido, está enrojeció aun más, causándole cierta gracia._

_**-"Y-yo si, l-lo lamento mu-mucho por haber entrado sin per-permiso a la ha-habitación de tus padres Sasuke-kun… etto demo qu-queria, alegrarte un po-poco limpiando-la… gomen si te he molestado"- **__pedía está disculpas sin dejar hablar ni un poco a Sasuke. Este levanto la ceja divertido mirándola con media sonrisa._

_**-"Así que hiciste todo esto pensando en mi?"- **__pregunto divertido tratando de avergonzarla, mientras se acercaba a ella de manera seductora, causando el efecto deseado._

_**-"Y-Yo… etto y-yo n-no … solamente es-estaba tra-tando… etto m-más o me-menos…"- **__se trataba de explicar ella tartamudeando como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, Sasuke la interrumpió sin darse cuenta que eran observados, por sus dobles._

_**-"Solo bromeaba Hinata, te lo agradezco".- **__murmuro como queriendo que nadie más lo escuchara. Hinata enrojeció hasta el punto de ganarle a un tomate maduro._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Sasuke la acerco hasta él y sin despegar la mirada de la de ella se dispuso a besarla, Hinata por puro instinto cerró los ojos para recibir el tan ansiado beso del pelinegro, sentían las respiraciones del otro rosándose, pero al momento que iban a unir sus labios, una voz alegre y picara los interrumpió._

_**-"Hola chicos! Vaya Hinata-san, veo que a dejado todo muy hermoso y ordenado"-**__ interrumpió el momento __Sasuke__, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, miro a Hinata haciendo que está se sonrojara ya que los encontró a punto de besarse. __**–"Aparte de hermosa, será una excelente esposa"-**__ dijo esto coqueto y guiñándole el ojo, enfureciendo a Sasuke._

_**-"A-Arigato **__**Sasuke-san**__**"- **__agradeció abochornada._

_**-"Y no dudo que no solo en el ámbito del hogar…"-**__ dijo con doble sentido, tomándola de la cintura, la pobre Hinata sentía, que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, se sentía muy incómoda._

_**-"¿Ya te encuentras mucho mejor Sasuke-sama? Si no es así yo podría ayudarlo"-**__ se insinuó de manera descarada la otra __Hinata__, mientras le acariciaba el pecho, dejando a la vista de Sasuke una muestra del escote de la peli azulada, las mejillas del azabache se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado._

_Ese comentario por alguna razón molestaron a la dulce Hinata, está frunció el ceño sin despegar la vista de su contraparte y se fijo que está la miraba de manera burlona y abrazaba a Sasuke aun más y al estar este con la cara hacia el otro lado no pudo ver el gran sonrojo que este tenía, Hinata ardió en celos "¡Como se atrevía esa, a tocar de esa manera a SU Sasuke! ¡El es MIO y de nadie más!" pensaba con una vena hinchándose en su frente, de repente sintió como era agitada._

_**-"Oe oe Hinata-san se encuentra bien?"-**__ le preguntaba un confundido __Sasuke__, su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza, miro de reojo a su otra yo la cual la ignoraba por estar acariciando el brazo de SU Uchiha, de manera seductora, mientras, le susurraba algo en el oído al rojo Sasuke, el cual estaba abochornado, este no la miraba._

_**-"Hai"- **__contesto de manera seca y cortante y sin darse cuenta haciendo sonreír de manera extraña al otro __Sasuke__, pero esto ella no lo noto._

_**-"Si no se siente bien Hinata-san, podríamos ir a otro lugar"-**__ insinuó tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él. Un puñetazo lo mando a volar hasta que se estrello contra la pared._

_Sasuke que a pesar de estar avergonzado, escucho esto último y de un tirón aparto a la otra __Hinata__ y golpeo a su otro yo, nadie besaba a su hime, con aura asesina se acerco hasta su otro yo y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a zarandear y golpear, hasta dejarlo todo morado y adolorido, pero con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, lo volvió a golpear y agitar de manera violenta. Una vez que termino, lo tiro al suelo y camino de manera molesta hasta Hinata, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo de la habitación de un portazo._

_La otra __Hinata__ miraba de brazos cruzados al golpeado __Sasuke__, este se levanto sonriente y a está se le hincho una vena en la frente molesta._

_**-"No te preocupes hermosa… en la próxima lo lograremos"-**__ aseguro de manera coqueta y una sonrisa picara, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la Hyuga, está molesta lo tomo de la camisa y lo encaro._

_**-"Más te vale Uchiha, no me gusta dejar nada a medias."-**__ aclaro frustrada, por no cumplir su cometido._

_**-"Jajaja ya deberías de saber, que lo que me propongo lo cumplo y ellos no serán la excepción"- **__dijo misterioso._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Unos golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió al ver que fuera de ella se encontraba, Hinata mirándolo embobada y más roja que un tomate maduro y no era para menos, ya que Sasuke solo traía puesto un bóxer azul eléctrico y no traía camisa, dejando su torso musculoso a la vista (Mishiel: *o* Por Jasshin va a darme algo!) y un montón de pensamientos insanos pasaron por la mente de Hinata, hasta el comienzo de una hemorragia nasal empezaba a tener,Sasuke puso una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver a la ojiperla y que está todavía seguía en pijamas.

**-"Hinata… Hinata despierta"- **la trataba de despertar de su ensoñación, está parpadeo varias veces y luego aparto la mirada avergonzada. **–"¿En qué pensabas pequeña pervertida?"- **el rostro de Hinata ardió y se tapo la nariz para evitar que el sangrado siguiera al ver como el azabache se acercaba a ella, aun con poca ropa de manera sensual.

**-"¡N-Nada! So-solo t-te ve-venia a d-decir-te q-que el desayuno está li-listo Sa-Sasuke-kun… "- **trataba de explicarse, sorprendida vio como Sasuke soltaba una carcajada, pero está era una risa diferente, está era de verdadera felicidad.

**-"Gracias Hinata… pero lo mejor será que nos bañemos"- **dijo este divertido, al ver cómo está se tapaba rápidamente la nariz evitando el sangrado sonrojada en exceso y comenzaba a balbucear cosas que no entendía.

**-"Ba-Ba-ñar-nos ju-jun-to-os"- **exclamo al fin entre tartamudeos, causándole en Sasuke otra carcajada.

**-"Me refería en diferente baños… pero si quieres que nos bañemos juntos, yo no tengo ningún problema **_**Hina.**_**"- **insinuó coqueto, al menos algo productivo había aprendido a su otro yo, solo eso necesito Hinata para caer desmayada en brazos de Sasuke, este la miro entre preocupado y divertido, la acostó en su cama y se metió él al baño.

.

.

.

Hinata recupero la conciencia después de un rato, sentándose en la cama recordó el porqué de su desmayo y se sintió muy abochornada, ya que no todos los días una tiene el privilegio de ver al guapo Sasuke Uchiha en bóxers _"Me estoy volviendo una pervertida… pero ciertamente Sasuke era muy sexy" _pensó roja. Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y casi se desmaya de nuevo al ver al Uchiha con una toalla en la cintura, con el cabello mojado y las gotas de aguas cayendo por todo su cuerpo, instintivamente se tapo la cara con las manos.

**-"Me alegro que te hayas despertado Hinata"- **dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa picara y con otra toalla secándose el cabello, Hinata se destapo el rostro y nuevamente se quedo embobada.

**-"Etto… ano y-yo l-lo la-lamento mucho Sasuke-kun"- **dijo tratando de levantarse e irse.

**-"¿Porque tan apurada Hinata?"- **pregunto Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia pero penetrándola con sus ojos negros.

Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**-"Es-es que ****Sasuke-san****, me pidió qu-que le en-enseñara a co-cocinar"- **miro a Sasuke incomoda… mala idea, Sasuke cambio su semblante sonriente, por uno tenso y molesto, se acerco a ella rápidamente y la pego de manera brusca contra la pared, haciendo que está soltara un quejido de sorpresa.

**-"Sa-sas-sasuke-kun…"- **murmuro sorprendida y aturdida, ya que el azabache estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía oler a la perfección el perfume tan varonil que este tenía, haciéndola enrojecer, aparte que la posición en la que estaban era muy sugerente, él con poca ropa, por no decir nada; y ella en pijama de short muy corto y camisa de tirante, arrinconada en la pared de la habitación de él y muy cerca del otro.

**-"¿Qué tienes que hacer tú con ese idiota?"- **soltó este con desprecio, para luego de manera seductora y con voz ronca le susurro en el oído a la ojiperla **–"Que no entiendes que eres solo mía… Mía y de nadie más."**

Luego de esas últimas palabras la beso, unió sus labios con los de Hinata de manera lenta y seductora tratando de probar todo lo que ella le ofrecía, ella al principio estaba sorprendida por el repentino beso, pero pronto se encontró correspondiendo al demandante beso del azabache, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acercaba más a él mientras sentía como ella movía de manera torpe sus labios contra los de él, eso le gustaba, Hinata paso sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha y enredaba sus dedos en sus negros cabellos y se pegaba aun más a él, Sasuke delineo con su lengua los labios de ella pidiendo permiso y al ver que está no cedía , le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que Hinata soltara un pequeño gemido, que encendió aun más a Sasuke, quien aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Hinata y muy pronto comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas en una danza exquisita. Hinata se sentía en el cielo y Sasuke no estaba muy diferente a ella, movía sus manos por la cintura de ella acariciándola, debes en cuando Hinata soltaba uno que otro gemido de placer y descendía sus manos hasta acariciar la espalda de Sasuke, este soltaba gruñidos de vez en cuando, se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron de manera intensa, Hinata lucia un tentador sonrojo y los labios hinchados.

**-"Hinata te quiero"- **admitió este de manera intensa viéndola a los ojos de manera hipnótica, Hinata se sonrojo en exceso y le dio otro beso en los labios pero de manera tímida.

**-"Y-yo también te qui-quiero Sasuke-kun"- **respondió abochornada, derrepente Sasuke vio como el rostro de Hinata se ponía rojo como tomate, _"jaja tal vez ya se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estamos" _pensó divertido Sasuke, ya que no era para menos, este la abrazaba sin nada más que una toalla cubriéndole la zona inferior y acorralada contra una pared, pero ella siempre le sorprendía ya que lo siguiente que salió de sus labios no se lo esperaba **–"N-no quiero que vu-vuelvas a de-dejar, que te vuelvan a to-tocar… solo yo"- **finalizo está nerviosa pero decidida haciéndolo reír, la volvió a besar de manera intensa y la levanto del piso, causando que cruzara sus piernas en la cintura masculina.

**-"Hmp… no te pongas celosa"- **ante estas palabras, ella enrojeció aun más y escondió su rostro en el cuello, aun en brazos de él. Sasuke la aparto un poco de él y la vio con un extraño brillo en los ojos y estrechándola aun más en sus brazos le susurro **–"Que tal si tomamos un baño… juntos"- **ofreció seductor, a lo que Hinata solo atino a agachar su cabeza y asentir de manera tímida, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda de este acariciándolo de manera sutil, incitándolo y excitándolo, Sasuke soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y aun en sus brazos se la llevo al baño mientras la besaba de manera apasionada. _"Hmm así si daba gusto bañarse"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En la sala de esa misma casa se encontraban los otros Sasuke y Hinata, con sus líneas sucesoras activadas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en ambos rostros.

**-"Entonces ya está todo Hinata-chan?"-** pregunto satisfecho Sasuke viendo a la agresiva y sensual Hinata con el byakugan y asintiendo orgullosa.

**-"Al parecer a funcionado todo"-** respondió está, volviendo a ponerse seria, mirando de brazos cruzados a Sasuke que se le acercaba de manera lenta y sensual, la tomo de la cintura y de manera agresiva la tomo de la cintura por dentro de la chaqueta abierta, sintiendo la piel de la chica y pegándola a él rápidamente y casi a punto de tocar los labios de la chica dijo.

**-"No te lo había dicho ya **_**Hinata-chan**_**, todo lo que me propongo lo cumplo"-** aseguro arrogante, para luego besarla con fiereza y salvajismo, siendo correspondido de la misma manera por Su Hinata, esa agresiva y sensual ojiperla lo excitaba de sobremanera más que alguna otra chica con la que había estado, de un momento al otro Hinata de un brinco se monto sobre el azabache sin despegarse del beso y este la sujetaba por el trasero **-"Mmm que lástima, ya nos robaron la idea del baño"-** murmuro Sasuke viéndola pícaro, mientras la acariciaba.

**-"Ah pues… ah… todavía nos queda la mesa de la cocina"-** sugirió está mientras gemía extasiada. **–"Ahí si quieres puedes… ah ahhh… **_**comerme."**_

Sasuke la vio con ojos hambrientos y se la llevaba directamente para la cocina _**"Mmm ya me dio hambre" **_pensó mientras le besaba el cuello.

Un último pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, antes de entregarse al placer: _**"Si que nos costó mucho hacerlos ceder a esos dos, pero al fin lo logramos y a como dicen: En situaciones complicadas, medidas desesperadas." **_

_**Continuara…**_

_**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS**_

_**O SINO NO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO O/-\o**_

_**Jajajajajaja es broma… No, igual dejen muchos reviews!**_

_**Me encanta escribir Sasuhina, ame este capi por completo y discúlpenme si me quedo subido de tono o si no puse lemon, aun no sé cómo escribirlo y me da pena O/O**_

_**Igual espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi! no he muerto pero es que no he tenido tiempo de subir el capi. Lamento la tardanza.**

Nota:

Personajes road to ninja:"Menma Namikaze"hablaran en negrillas y subrayado.

"_Menma Namikaze"___pensaran negrillas y cursiva.

Tambien sus nombres estarán subrayados:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba furiosa con lo que veía.- con eso me referiré a los personajes de RTN.

Personajes Naruto Shippuden:

"Naruto Uzumaki" hablaran en negrillas

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_pensaran en letra cursiva.

Para los de Shippuden (reales) será:

Ejemplo: Hinata estaba atónita con lo que veía.- ahí será la Hinata del Shippuden.

Cuando alguien se refiera a los dos, ejemplo Sasuke y SasukeRTN, los llamara: Sasuke's, ok.

Esto es para que no se confundan ni yo me confunda jejeje.

**Como saben Naruto no es mio, ni ninguno de sus personajes o películas, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo hago mi fic!**

**Anteriormente.**

_En la sala de esa misma casa se encontraban los otros __Sasuke__ y __Hinata__, con sus líneas sucesoras activadas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en ambos rostros._

_**-"Entonces ya está todo Hinata-chan?"-**__ pregunto satisfecho __Sasuke__ viendo a la agresiva y sensual __Hinata__ con el byakugan y asintiendo orgullosa._

_**-"Al parecer a funcionado todo"-**__ respondió está, volviendo a ponerse seria, mirando de brazos cruzados a __Sasuke__ que se le acercaba de manera lenta y sensual, la tomo de la cintura y de manera agresiva la tomo de la cintura por dentro de la chaqueta abierta, sintiendo la piel de la chica y pegándola a él rápidamente y casi a punto de tocar los labios de la chica dijo._

_**-"No te lo había dicho ya Hinata-chan, todo lo que me propongo lo cumplo"-**__ aseguro arrogante, para luego besarla con fiereza y salvajismo, siendo correspondido de la misma manera por Su __Hinata__, esa agresiva y sensual ojiperla lo excitaba de sobremanera más que alguna otra chica con la que había estado, de un momento al otro __Hinata__ de un brinco se monto sobre el azabache sin despegarse del beso y este la sujetaba por el trasero __**-"Mmm que lástima, ya nos robaron la idea del baño"-**__ murmuro Sasuke viéndola pícaro, mientras la acariciaba._

_**-"Ah pues… ah… todavía nos queda la mesa de la cocina"-**__ sugirió está mientras gemía extasiada. __**–"Ahí si quieres puedes… ah ahhh… comerme."**_

_Sasuke__ la vio con ojos hambrientos y se la llevaba directamente para la cocina __**"Mmm ya me dio hambre" **__pensó mientras le besaba el cuello._

_Un último pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, antes de entregarse al placer: __**"Si que nos costó mucho hacerlos ceder a esos dos, pero al fin lo logramos y a como dicen: En situaciones complicadas, medidas desesperadas." **_

**Capitulo 9: **Shinobi time.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, exactamente habían pasado 1 semana desde que la Hokage había partido directo al Pais de Rayo para poder tratar del asunto de manera delicada y devolver a su mundo a los dobles de sus ninjas.

Mientras, dentro de una de las cafeterías de Konoha **"****Kōhī Ninja" **para ser específicos se hallaban reunidos de manera "amistosa" Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kankuro y Gaara en una de sus normales reuniones que estos hacían cada mes, desde que terminara la guerra; claro que está idea había sido iniciativa de Naruto y Kiba alegando de que nunca se reunían como en los viejos tiempos, ya que como siempre estaban de misión en misión, nunca tenían tiempo de pasar sus charlas de Hombres o como Naruto y Kiba lo habían bautizado **"El tiempo en donde podemos hablar sin interferencia de las chicas y poder discutir temas de machos… y comer ramen dattebayo!" **Pero debido a que ese era un nombre muy largo y estúpido (palabras misma de Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga), Shikamaru había decidido ponerle "_Shinobi time"_ ya que según creía no era un nombre tan problemático de recordar.

Gaara a pesar de ser el Kazekage de Suna y tener suficiente trabajo, como para causar que Tsunade-sama ya se hubiera suicidado de aburrimiento y pereza, siempre conseguía hacerse un espacio y visitar Konoha desde el día anterior solo para poder acudir al _Shinobi time_ por pedido… o más bien ruegos de Naruto, así que era normal ver al Gran Kazekage no Gaara en esa misma cafetería junto con el escandaloso grupo de Ninjas y por escandalosos solo me refiero a Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Chouji. Kankuro no acostumbraba asistir a este tipo de reuniones ya que a pesar de que eran amigos, no eran tan íntimos como con su hermano Gaara y al ausentarse el Kazekage él tenía que asumir la responsabilidad por esos tres días, solo en raras ocasiones asistia y este era una de ellas.

Normalmente el _Shinobi time_ consistía en una pequeña reunión, la cual organizaban Naruto y Kiba para sus amigos en la misma cafetería, la cual se había vuelto su favorita, ahí hablaban y bromeaban hacerca de todos lo que sucedía y principalmente hablaban de chicas y tomaban cervezas, café o té (este último solo para Lee, debido a su falta de tolerancia al alcohol), también hablaban y recordaban los viejos tiempos y bromeaban acerca de ello, el favorito de todos ellos era el beso accidental de Naruto y Sasuke del cual los aludidos siempre terminaban gritándoles y fulminándoles con la mirada. Aunque nunca lo demostraran Sasuke y Neji, que eran los más serios y fríos del grupo se divertían aunque sea un poco y es que ellos prácticamente siempre eran obligados a asistir por Naruto y Lee debido a que estos prácticamente derribaban las puertas de sus respectivas casas hasta hacerlos ir y ambos por diferentes motivos asistían, Sasuke porque Naruto llegaba desde la mañana y lo atosigaba y no se le apartaba ni un momento hasta que lo sacaba de quicio con palabras como_**"¡Te vas a volver un viejo ermitaño amargado y solo!"… "¿Por qué ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y los chicos Sasuke-teme? Es que acaso ya no somos amigos"… "por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor Dattebayo solo sera un ratito" **_ y el favorito de Naruto y que hacia sentir culpable a Sasuke _**"Que malo eres Teme, eres un mal amigo y yo que siempre hice todo porque regresaras a la aldea y que fueras perdonado, me desprecias la invitación de esta manera… y yo que te consideraba mi mejor amigo Dattebayo" **_decía Naruto en tono lastimero y fingiendo abatimiento y tristeza, haciendo que una parte pequeñísima en Sasuke se sintiera culpable y al final accedía molesto al saberse extorsionado; y pues Neji que era mucho más paciente podía soportar los lloriqueos sobre "la llama de la juventud" y "ser un buen amigo" de Lee, pero el que no era paciente era su Tío Hiashi, que luego de dos horas seguidas de escuchar _**"La llama de la juventud está en el saber ser amigos"**_ prácticamente obligo y amenazo a su sobrino el genio en irse a esa tal reunión.

Pero en está ocasión la plática distaba mucho de chicas y recuerdos de antaño ya que en este momento discutían y se quejaban de sus alter-ego de la otra dimensión y el cómo habían logrado zafarse de ellos aunque sea por unas horas.

**-"SIN DUDA ESTÁ FUE LA PEOR SEMANA DE TODA MI VIDA DATTEBAYO"- **gritaba dramático Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la cafetería.**-" no pensé que tratar conmigo mismo fuera tan difícil y más si están dos Sakura's e Ino's, me voy a volver loco".**

**-"Ahora ya sabes lo que sufrimos nosotros cada día dobe"- **soltó burlón Sasuke, molestando a Naruto el cual lo miro feo.

**-"TEME"**

**-"DOBE"**

**-"BAKA"**

**-"USURANTONKACHI"**

**-"Ya basta Sasuke Naruto no sean problematicos"- **los calmaba Shikamaru con pereza.

**-"¡Tsk volviendo al tema, estoy de acuerdo con el baka de Naruto, yo también estoy harto de esos tipo!"-**declaraba Kiba de brazos cruzados.

**-"Por una vez Kiba tiene razon, ni yo los aguanto"- **declaraba por primera vez pero con tono neutro Shino.

**-"¡¿Oe que quieres decir con eso con que **_**por una vez, **_**Shino!?"- **reclamaba furioso Kiba al darse cuenta de las palabras del Aburame.

**-"Pues justo lo que dije Kiba"- **respondió Shino sin cambiar su tono de voz calmado, causando que a Kiba le saltara una vena en la frente.**- "con solo decirles, que mi otro yo puso en mi shampoo veneno de plagas, causando que tuviera que ir a mi casa para que mis insectos pudieran absorber chakra del insecto reina"- **conto aparentemente frunciendo el ceño, pero eso no lo podían decir con certeza ya que estaba todo cubierto. A Kiba se le olvido un poco el enojo y asintió en acuerdo a su amigo.

**-"Hmm y ese maldito adora gatos cambio la comida de Akamaru por alimento de gato, ahora el pobre se encuentra con Hana ya que se indigestiono… pobre Akamaru"- **Kiba estaba furioso.

**-"Si a ustedes les va mal imagínense tener que lidiar con un aburrido y flojo que no quiere usar su llama de la juventud ¡Incluso Gai-sensei nos confundió y ahora está decepcionado de mi!"- **lloraba Lee mientras espesas lágrimas le caian por los ojos causando que todos sintieran pena.

**-"¡Nada de eso se compara con mi problema Dattebayo! Ese otro yo ****Menma**** es casi como el teme cuando fue malo… me trata como idiota y no ha parado de hacer sentir mal a la otra ****Sakura-chan**** y se la a pasado asiendo comentarios e insinuaciones a ambas Ino. ¡No lo soporto, tengo ganas de meterle una paliza!..."- **todos en la mesa miraron interesados al rubio y lo que tuviera que contar.

**-"Que… ham suce-dido… Naruto?"- **pregunto interesado Chouji mientras comía unas costillas de cerdo y su cerveza.

**-"Todo un problema Dattebayo…"- **Naruto recordó lo que sucedió en los últimos días en especial el más problemático de todos.

_**Flashback de Naruto**_

_Día 1:_

_Una vez que llegamos todos a la torre del Hokage y a la zona en donde nos quedaríamos nos fuimos a instalar cada uno a su respectiva habitación, Naruto fue el primero en meterse en uno de los cuartos ya que en todo el recorrido el tal __Menma__ no había dejado de coquetear con SU Sakura-chan, susurrándole solo Kami-sama sabe que cosas y está que no paraba de reír de manera nerviosa y se sonrojaba, eso lo tenía cabreado y más cuando vio la expresión de burla que tenía su otro yo, ¡EL BASTARDO SE BURLABA DE ÉL! y para más las expresiones tristes que tenían la otra __Sakura__ e __Ino__, le hacían sacar acido por la boca._

_Se recostó en la cama de su nueva habitación y se fijo que habia otra cama al lado y maldiciendo su suerte ya tenía una pequeña sospecha de con quien la compartiría, más frustrado que antes se puso la almohada encima del rostro para desestresarse._

_**-"Si te quieres matar yo te ayudo perfectamente baka"-**__ dijo burlon desde el marco de la puerta __Menma__ con un brillo maligno en los ojos, Naruto maldijo en voz baja._

_**-"Vete a la mierda"- **__le contesto Naruto causando una carcajada en el otro rubio._

_**-"Vaya quien diría que el Santo de mi doble tuviera ese vocabulario"- **__le sonrio con sorna._

_**- …**_

_**-**__**Hmp… estas molesto San Naruto, solo porque tú noviecita iba muy agusto conmigo"- **__lo intentaba provocar, Naruto apretó los puños hundiéndolos en la almohada. __**–"Mmm sabes me gusta mucho más tú Sakura, tiene carácter eso me gusta en las mujeres, además no dudo que sea buena en la ca…"**_

_Menma__ fue silenciado de repente por Naruto cuando este lo estrello contra la pared furioso y con chakra del Kyubi rodeándolo sus ojos azules ahora se teñían de rojo sangre, dándole un aura más amenazante pero ante está reacción __Menma__ solo pudo sonreír aunque con dificultad._

_**-"TEME… jamás vuelvas a referirte a Sakura-chan de esa manera, como si fuera un objeto ¡Respétala! Y menos para referirte que es tuya, eso jamás."- **__Naruto temblaba de ira contenida._

_**-"Está bien está bien ya no molestare a tú Sakura-chan… mmm ¿pero sabes la que si está buena?"-**__ le pregunto el rubio malvado con perspicacia, viendo a los ojos rojos del furioso Naruto __**–"Ino… con esa ropa, se ve deliciosa que me hace querer acarisiar esa piel que aparentemente se ve tan suave, ¿no lo crees, Naruto?"-**__ le pregunto con la sonrisa más diabólica y mirada pervertida, Naruto lo volvió a estrellar de manera estridente contra la pared, causando que se creara un pequeño agujero._

_**-"¡No toques a Ino Maldito Bastardo o te juro que te mato!"- **__lo amenazo Naruto más molesto que antes, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de su contra parte y asfixiándolo, el ruido que causo esto atrajo la atención de las cuatro chicas que se quedaban con ellos._

_**-"¡Naruto que está pasando!"- **__pregunto Sakura sorprendida y preocupada al ver el chakra del kyubi con tanta ira._

_**-"Menma-kun/san"- **____se oyeron dos gritos provenientes de las chacas del otro mundo, las cuales estaban algo angustiadas, al ver a su rubio casi ahogado. Ante esto Naruto lo solto causando que callera estrepitosamente en el suelo._

_**-"Naruto ¿que paso? ¿Por qué peleaban?"- **__preguntaba una angustiada Ino que miraba recelosa al tal __Menma__, se acerco a Naruto para socorrerlo._

_Naruto fijo su vista en su otro yo el cual al estar en el suelo era ayudado por __Ino__ y __Sakura__, vio como le dirijia una miraba y le guiñaba el ojo burlón, para luego mirar sin descaro el trasero cubierto por la falda ninja de Ino y Sakura, eso fue todo lo que soporto._

_**-"NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ"- **__declaro el rubio, a la vez que sujetaba por las muñecas a la rubia y pelirosa y las sacaba de ahí con una mueca molesta. Ni Ino o Sakura pudieron replicar ya que cuando el rubio se enojaba, se enojaba en serio._

_Día 2:_

_En toda la mañana y la tarde Naruto ignoro por completo a __Menma__ y a las chicas también y paso con una mueca seria, que no se la lograron sacar._

_Ino y Sakura se preocuparon mucho._

_Día 3:_

_Naruto se levanto de mejor humor, solo un poco pero igual miraba receloso a su otro yo, cuando pasada la tarde observo que este platicaba con alguna de las chicas y al reconocer que nada malo sucedía, se relajo el también volviendo a tener esa expresión tan alegre que siempre mantenía._

_Sakura al ver que el viejo Naruto del cual estaba enamorada regresaba, sintió como su corazón le latía más rápido y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia él y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro el pecho masculino, eso causo que Naruto se sonrojara en exceso, pero su corazón también lo sintió acelerado._

_**-"Que bueno que seas el mismo de nuevo Naruto"- **__exclamo feliz y con una bonita sonrisa para luego separarse y dirigirse a la cocina y ayudar a su otra yo a servir la cena, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo._

_Siguio a Sakura con la mirada y una sonrisa de bobo, cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la chaqueta, voltio se fijo que la que lo sujetaba era Ino, la cual tenía unagran sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo._

_**-"Etto… Naru me alegro que estés de mejor humor"- **__dijo Ino tomándolo del brazo e inesperadamente se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a un rojo Naruto, ante está reacción sonrió aun más y con los labios aun sobre la mejilla del rubio, le susurro coqueta__**-"extrañe tus sonrisas, son únicas"- **__luego se dio la vuelta hacia el mismo sitio por donde Sakura desapareció._

_Ahora si Naruto estaba confundido._

_Día 4:_

_Menma__ se levanto de mal humor y se descargo molestando a Naruto, haciendo llorar a __Ino__ y deprimiendo a Sakura, ya que solo les solto miradas venenosas y comentarios repulsivos, ganándose un Naruto furioso y una pelea este defendió a las dobles de sus amigas, no creyendo lo canalla y mal nacido que este podía llegar a ser._

_Menma__ luego de eso había besado a Sakura frente a sus narices, haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que había ganado y le atravesó un puñetazo que literalmente lo mando a volar y se estrello contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente. Luego de eso Sakura e Ino lo trataban de tranquilizar, luego de un rato lo lograron._

_**-"Es que acaso estabas celoso Naruto?"- **__pregunto con una sonrisa picara y juguetona Sakura, logrando que Naruto se sonrojara nivel Hinata._

_**-"¿Eh?... N-nani? Y-yo no… demo Sa-Sakura-chan… etto… yo no es-estaba c-cel-celoo…"- **__balbuceaba nervioso y asustado ya que no quería que Sakura se enojara con él; pero esto lejos de molestarla la hizo sonreir enternecida __**"talvez Naruto siga amándome" **__pensaba sonrojada. Pero por alguna razón a la que así le molestaba el balbuceo y el arranque de celos de Naruto era a cierta kunoichi mentalista rubia, la cual apretaba los puños._

_**-"Naruto solo te defendía de ese bastardo, Frentona. No estaba celoso."- **__dijo Ino celosa interviniendo, para luego retirarse a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo._

_Sakura la miro de mala manera, porque ya se imaginaba lo que le sucedia a Ino. Naruto solo la miro confundido y sonrojado._

_Día 5: _

_Las otras __Ino__ y __Sakura__, se habían atrevido a darle al mismo tiempo un beso en cada mejilla a Naruto luego que este, las ayudara de manera amable y encantadora. Luego de eso tuvieron que correr asustadas por sus vidas con una Kunoichis que desprendían un aura demoniaca alrededor, amenazándolas de muerte, por haber tocado a su rubio._

_Naruto no la paso mejor, ya que __Menma__ le enviaba miradas acecinas y amenazas de muerte._

_**Fin del flashback de Naruto.**_

**-"Y pues eso ha pasado en estos últimos días, dattebayo"- **contaba Naruto con tono irritado y cansado. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por lo que tuvo que pasar el rubio futuro Hokage. **–"Gracias a Kami, que pudimos deshacernos de ellos antes del **_**Shinobi time."- **_todos asintieron en acuerdo.

**-"Hmph… Eso no fue nada, Naruto en comparación con mi semana…"- **intervino por primera vez Neji, con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke, levanto la mirada y la poso interrogante en el Hyuga, levemente interesado.

**-"¿Que te paso?"- **pregunto el azabache con tono neutro pero curioso.

**-"Hmp…"- **comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. **–"El primer día que llegamos a la mansión Hyuga mi tío Hiashi no se encontraba presente así que solamente nos encontrábamos Tenten y yo junto a esas malas imitaciones, todo fue relativamente normal, pero ya en la tarde que llego mi tío de una reunión que tenía con el consejo del Clan, encontró la peor escena que hubiera presenciado…**

_**Flash back de Neji**_

_Hiashi Hyuga regresaba de una de las típicas reuniones que organizaba el consejo del clan sobre la protección de Byakugan y sobre la futura heredera y el genio del clan, Hiashi estaba informado acerca de lo que días antes había sucedido con los compañeros de su hija y sobre que ahora cada uno tenía una copia de aparentemente de otra dimensión, él había accedido a hospedar en su casa a su sobrino Neji y su compañera de equipo Tenten y a sus respectivas copias e incluso había dado la autorización para que su hija Hinata se quedara a solas por 1 semana con él Uchiha, en ese momento no le había visto ningún problema al asunto, para el Neji era como un hijo aunque por orgullo jamás se lo diría._

_Al abrir la puerta de la mansión principal se quedo frío ante lo que presenciaba._

_Justo frente a él se encontraba su sobrino Neji, con una de las mujeres Hyuga sobre sus piernas mientras la besaba y acariciaba de manera vulgar, justo en la sala de SU casa, sin ninguna falta de respeto este tenía la camisa mal abotonada y desarreglada, él líder del Clan estaba furioso __**ese**__ era su sobrino el Genio del Clan, el que era educado, respetuoso, honrado y digno. No podía moverse de la impresión y el enojo. Él aludido ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de Hiashi, por estar "ocupado" con su "amiguita". De un momento a otro llego la amiga de su sobrino y por lo que Hiashi había escuchado de ella, está solía ser una muchachita respetuosa, dulce pero con mucho carácter que se regía por normas y reglas, estaba seguro que ella lograría que su sobrino volviera a la normalidad… que equivocado estaba._

_**-"¡Maldito pervertido de Mierda! No hemos pasado ni un solo puto día en está casucha y tú ya te estas revolcando con una zorra Hyuga, no tienes descaro."-**__ le gritaba una mal hablada y furiosa kunoichi de chonguitos, a la vez que sujetaba del kimono a la Hyuga y la quitaba de encima del genio._

_**-"Vamos Tenten-chan, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco…"-**__ decía este con una sonrisa socarrona y mirada pervertida a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a la Hyuga que se iba sonriendo como idiota y luego veía como su compañera le daba la espalda de brazos cruzados y expresión fúrica._

_**-"Vete a la mierda Hyuga"-**__ le respondió en el mismo tono que antes._

_El líder estaba pálido y molesto: __**"Maldita Tsunade de seguro estaba borracha cuando me hablo de esta chica" **__pensaba furioso, pero por más que quisiera no se podía mover de su lugar estaba estático de la impresión, pero una vez más escucho la voz de su "sobrino"._

_**-"No te pongas celosa nena, sabes que solo disfruto el sexo contigo y nadie más"-**__ agrego con tono lujurioso y una hemorragia nasal saliéndole de la nariz, mientras activaba su Kekkei Genkai y miraba de manera descarada toda la anatomía trasera de Tenten.__**-"Solo tú me excitas de sobremanera y más si estas usando, la lencería que tanto me gusta."-**__ solo unos segundos le bastaron al genio, ya que en pocos minutos se estaba besando de manera apasionada y lujuriosa con Tenten, mientras metía sus manos por la camisa de estilo chino y con parches, sin desactivar el byakugan la subía encima de la mesa de té._

_Solo eso necesito el líder del Clan Hyuga antes de caer desmayado de una paro cardiaco al ver cómo era deshonrado el Byakugan del clan y profanada la mesita de té la cual había sido de su difunta esposa._

_._

_._

_._

_Despertó luego de unas horas y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Neji el cual lucia preocupado y nervioso e incluso un poco asustado de la reacción que pudiera tener su tío; al llegar a la mansión luego de entrenar un rato con Tenten en el dojo y dejar a sus copias en la casa principal no le vio mucho problema, nada malo sucedería por que se ausentara por unas cuantas horas, pero al llegar lo que encontró lo asusto de sobre manera al encontrar a sus dobles casi haciendo __**eso**__, sobre la preciada mesa de té de su tío y primas y a su Tío desmayado en la entrada de la mansión._

_Ahora una vez despierto Hiashi se lanzo encima de Neji y lo sujeto con fiereza del cuello, listo para activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado y someter a su castigo por semejante falta de respeto. Neji lo miraba con un poco de nervio y miedo ya que en los ojos de su tío solo veia enojo y aura asesina. Tenten observaba asustada lo que le iban a hacer a Neji, pero ella no podía intervenir. Neji entendía a la perfección la reacción de su tío ya que había sido deshonrado en su propia casa._

_**-"Dame una buena razón Neji, para que no te aplique en este momento el sello del pájaro como castigo a tus actos tan deshonrosos hacia el Clan, el Byakugan y hacia mí."- **__decía tan frio y cortante como el hielo._

_**-"No Hiashi-sama no fue Neji, fue…"- **__comenzó a protestar Tenten, tratando de ayudar a su compañero, pero fue interrumpida de manera cortante._

_**-"¡Calla muchacha, que tus actos no te dan validez de opinión!... es más me dan mucho de que hablar, sobre ti."- **__le respondió sin mirarla siquiera Hiashi, Tenten bajo la mirada avergonzada, ya que ella no había sido y ahora era tachada de cualquiera._

_**-"Hmm… Tío Ten-Tenten no… No fuimos nosotros, ella no es… así"- **__trataba de justificarse y zafar de semejante situación a Tenten, "maldita la hora en la que Tsunade nos obligo a venir aquí" pensaba malhumorado._

_**-"¡Callate Neji!"- **__le grito Hiashi furioso y arto._

_**-"Pe-pero…"- **__trato de hablar nuevamente la chica, pero la mirada que le dedico Hiashi la hizo temblar ligeramente._

_**-"Oh vamos Tío Hiashi, no sea tan amargado y amargado, que ellos no han hecho nada fuimos nosotros, viejo"-**__ justo en ese momento aparecieron los otros __Neji__ y __Tenten__ sonriendo de manera burlona y expresión malhumorada . A Hiashi casi se le cae la mandibula, Neji apretó los puños ligeramente._

_Neji__ llego hasta donde estaba siendo sujetado su serio yo por Hiashi y de manera confianzuda y sonriente le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y le palmeo la espalda ante la atónita mirada del Patriarca Hyuga y el genio del Bouke._

_**-"Vaya hasta el Hiashi de aquí es un aburrido… Suéltalo ya viejo Hiashi que no fue su culpa, al que viste en la sala "ocupado" fue a mi y a la Tenten de mi dimensión, no es para que te enojes con el amargado que se parece a mi de aquí"-**__ señalo risueño y burlón a un aun amordazado Neji, él cual junto con Hiashi y Tenten lo veian sorprendidos por su falta de respeto al hablarle al líder. Hiashi aun sorprendido y molesto solto el cuello de su inocente y aun honrado sobrino y le dirigió una fría mirada al doble de su sobrino._

_**-"¡Respeta a Hiashi-sama!"- **__exclamaron al mismo tiempo molestos Tenten y Neji. El otro __Neji__ solo solto una carcajada estridente._

_**-"No se quien te has creído ni de donde vengas jovencito, pero en este mundo y en mi Clan, mientras tengas aun la apariencia de mi sobrino actuaras de manera educada y acataras las reglas del Clan y me respetaras a mi y a mi gente."- **__le espeto con la voz más fría e imponente que tenía, pero eso solo hizo que el aludido ensanchara su sonrisa burlona.__**-" Y eso te incluye a ti también jovencita, compórtate de manera adecuada a una señorita y trata de guardar y no deshonrar la reputación de la compañera de mi sobrino."- **__dijo esto último mirando a la otra __Tenten__ la cual tenía el seño fruncido y ante esa orden solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y lo ignoro por completo._

_**-"¡Señor, Si Señor!"-**____dijo __Neji__ al puro estilo militar y haciendo el saludo que se debía._

_Hiashi se irrito aun más si se podía y luego vio a su sobrino y a su amiga._

_**-"Y a ustedes dos más les vale que los mantengan a raya o yo lo hare y a ustedes le ira igual o peor que a ellos."- **__amenazo autoritario, haciendo temblar a Neji y a Tenten que se miraron asustados, murmurando un leve __**"Hai" **__se retiro de la habitación._

_Los días que le siguieron a esos fueron iguales o peores._

_**Fin del flashback de Neji.**_

**-"¿Así de mal?"- **comento sorprendido Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Neji.

**-"Ya algún día lo conocerás por ti mismo Sasuke"- **comento de manera perspicaz Neji, Sasuke volteo la mirada frunciendo el seño molesto y levemente sonrojado.

**-"Ciertamente a Neji-kun no le fue muy bien que digamos"- **comento un sonriente Sai, haciendo que a todos les bajara una gotita al estilo anime.

**-"Y que tal a ustedes Shikamaru, Chouji?"- **pregunto animado Lee.

**-"Tsk, es muy problemático de contar…"- **dijo Shikamaru con cara de fastidio y pereza arrecostandose en la silla.**-"Solo les diré que estoy en abstinencia temporal por Temari."**

Todos lo miraron con pesar y con entendimiento y apoyo.

**-"Eso es duro viejo"- **comento Kiba de brazos cruzados.**-"¿Qué hay de ti Chouji?"**

**-"¡La peor semana de mi vida, el otro ****Chouji**** me tiene en dieta, no me ha dejado probar ni un solo bocado de mi comida favorita!"- **comento con ojos llorosos y tragando toda la comida que podía, Naruto le dio apoyo moral y le dijo que lo comprendía.**-"¡Es otra Ino que se obsesiona con las dietas!"**

**-"¿Gaara, Kankuro?"- **pregunto Naruto curioso.

**-"No voy a hablar sobre eso"- **declaro cortante el Kazekage de Suna con el seño fruncido.

**-"JAJAJAJA ¡Vamos Gaara no fue tan malo!"- **decía burlón Kankuro, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano menor.

**-"Cierra la boca Kankuro"- **dijo este serio.

**-"Que paso Kankuro ¡Cuentanos! Dattebayo"- **pregunto ansioso y curioso el rubio.

**-"JEJEJE está molesto porque su doble es una niñita asustazida y lo hizo quedar mal ante unos consejalos de Suna que vinieron a hacernos una vistitas, entonces… jajajajajaja en-entonces el- jajajajaja"- **se carcajeaba Kankuro, sin importarle la mirada que homicida que tenía el pelirrojo.**-"El otro ****Gaara**** les dijo que no merecían un Kazekage tan cobarde jajajajajaja como lo era él jajaja y cuando… estos lo miraron sorprendidos y le preguntaron que le sucedía y si le habían hecho alguna traición ante Sunakagure jaja y el Kage de este, él jaja… Él jajajajaja s-se jajaja hecho a llorar en plena calle y frente a los concejales de Suna jajajajajaja… y ahora estos lo miran con burla y como un llorón!"- **ahora Kankuro, Naruto, Lee y Kiba estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa, Shikamaru y Chouji soltaban carcajadas burlonas mientras Sasuke y Neji tenían expresiones burlonas y malignas en el rostro a Shino no se le veía bien el rostro pero suponían que estaba sonriendo y Sai solo sonreía como lo hacía siempre pero divertido, todos estaban siendo observados por los demás clientes sin reparo alguno. Gaara sentía sus mejillas arder y su mirada ahora clamaba por sangre.

**-"JAJAJA EL KAGE LLORON DE SUNA, DATTEBAYO"- **se burlaba Naruto aun en el suelo.

**-"JAJA DE KAGE A BEBÉ JAJAJA"- **casi ladraba de la risa Kiba

**-"AL PARECER GAARA-SAN NO ESTAN TEMIBLE JAJA"- **se carcajeaba sin parar Lee.

**-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Gaara-chan! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- **casi lloraba de la risa Kankuro.

Gaara con cada estruendo de risa una vena en la frente le crecía, se levanto de la silla con aura diabólica y sedienta de sangre y camino amenazante hacia los shinobis que prácticamente rodaban en el suelo, al presentir el peligro que desprendía el Kazekage, Shikamaru y los que aun se encontraban sentados callaron de repente asustados, levantándose de la mesa y colocándose todos juntos en la esquina más lejana.

Gaara una vez frente a los burlones Ninjas que reían en el suelo, se trono los nudillos y arena comenzó a salir de su calabaza cubriendo de manera lenta a sus humilladores, listo para hacerlos pagar. Sasuke que presenciaba la escena junto a Shikamaru y Neji y los otros asustados, solo pudo sentir lástima por el dobe de su ex mejor amigo ya que era hombre muerto.

Atino a cerrar los ojos antes de que comenzara la masacre.

.

.

.

.

3 hora después y unos traumatizados shinobis.

Se podía observar a unos golpeados ninjas casi al punto de estar muertos, todos vendados y herido con cortes, moretones, etc; pero aun podían moverse y hablar (para desgracia de Gaara), el cual lucia una mirada satisfecha, los demás del grupos los veían con lástima y pesar. Habían aprendido a no burlarse a costas del Kazekage de Suna.

**-"¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke? ¿Qué tal tú semana?"- **pregunto Shikamaru retomando nuevamente la conversación, al ver que sus amigos ya no estaban en peligro de muerte.

**-"Bien"- **se limito a contestar este de manera seca mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza, pero con un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Naruto agudizo la mirada y lo miro con enfado.

**-"¡Y como no le va a ir bien al Teme, con una novia tan tranquila y dulce como Hinata-chan, Dattebayo! AUCHHH…"- **grito con reproche, para luego quejarse de dolor.

**-"Ese no es tú asunto, usurantonkashi"- **dijo levemente sonrojado.

**-"Que problemático… tal parece que solo a Sasuke le fue bien."- **dijo con cansancio pero una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

**-"Teme ahora eres el cuñado de Neji jaja… AUCHHH"- **dijo burlón y adolorido Naruto.

**-"Auuu… n-no se como… Hina te acepto, ella tan dulce y tú… tan bastardo AUCHH"- **se quejo Kiba con el seño fruncido y sujetándose las costillas adolorido.

**-"E-esa… es la L-Llama de … la juventud, arde en a-amor"- **exclamo con dificultad Lee.

**-"Cállense eso no es de su incumbencias bakas"- **los corto Sasuke fastidiado.

**-"Es que no te mo-molesta ni un poco… ser cu-cuñado de este amar-gado de Sa-suke, Neji?"- **pregunto curioso Kiba, viendo como Neji alzaba la ceja burlón.

**-"Mejor él que tú, perro"- **dijo con media sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió ante esto triunfante. Kiba trato de fruncir el seño pero le dolió.

**-"¿Eh?... que ten-go de malo?..."- **pregunto con dificultad.

**-"Solo que no me caes bien."- **contesto sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo enojar a Kiba.

**-"TsK… ya me quisieras… te-ner de cuñado, Neji."- **finalizo de brazos cruzados.

**-"En tus sueños perro"- **dijo Neji divertido por fastidiarlo, miro de reojo a Sasuke, que igual miraba a Kiba burlón y sin que se diera cuenta nadie, chocaron los puños en complicidad.

Luego de eso le lograron sacarle a Sasuke no sin mucho esfuerzo, como fue que se hizo novio de Hinata y que tal su convivencia con sus dobles y este irritado les conto (claro omitiendo la parte en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día metido en su habitación con Hinata, al igual que sus doble en la suya propia y como _exactamente_ fue que se hizo novio de su Hime), a ninguno en la mesa le sorprendía que Sasuke y Hinata se quedaran juntos, ya que era más que obvio que entre ellos había _algo_ más que simple amistad.

Todos estaban contentos que mañana al fin llegaba la Hokage y les iba a dar noticias acerca del pergamino _**"Kenkiuryo" **_y se iban a deshacer de sus molestos dobles.

**-"SALUD PORQUE ALFIN MAÑANA NOS DESHAREMOS DE LAS COPIAS, DATTEBAYO"- **exclamo eufórico el rubio, levantando su cerveza y todos hicieron lo mismo, con sonrisas en sus atractivos rostros.

**-"SALUD"-** corearon los shinobis entre miradas cómplices.

.

.

.

En otra parte de Konoha más especifico en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku ramen, estaban un grupo de ninjas idénticos a los anteriores pero de distintas personalidades, brindando y riendo de manera burlona.

**-"¡Por hacerles la vida imposible a los shinobis de este universo!"-** exclamo de manera calmada y cruel un malvado rubio de ojos azules, mientras sus compañeros les sonreían burlones y divertidos.

Entre ellos figuraba un castaño con extrañas marcas en las mejillas como colmillos pero cortados, un ojiperla pervertido, un azabache coqueto, un chico con coleta alta sonriente y animado, un delgado y serio ninja con espirales en las mejillas, un tranquilo shinobi de mayas verdes, un encapuchado con un insecticida en mano, un castaño abusivo y pintura morada en el rostro y por último un pelirrojo tímido y asustadizo.

**-"SALUD"-** respondieron todos al mismo tiempo con sonrisas escalofriantes y soltando carcajadas divertidas, sin excepción alguna.

Sin importar la dimensión de la que seas todos disfrutan de un buen

"_Shinobi Time"_

**Continuara…**

**Dejen muchísimos Reviews.**

**Se que me tarde un mundo entero en actualizar y este capi me quedo especialmente largo, pero espero que me perdonen y con este capi les compense aunque sea un poco mi ausencia.**

**En esta semana subiré el capi 10.**

**Espérenlo y espero que me sigan leyendo ;)**


End file.
